Order of the Girl
by Kaede Kuro
Summary: SEQUEL to Fire in the Goblet. Phoenix and Harry are at Dragon Gates, Harry and Draco tolerate each other, gay weddings Not to offend, my ex is gay and he's my best friend , secrets revealed, and more. Read & Review please. Rated for future content. Enjoy
1. I feel safe here

"You have the girl's trust Lucius. She can be a grand asset to our cause." Voldemort said.

"But you have called her a traitor." Lucius replied.

"Maybe, but she hasn't had her chance yet. Do what you must to change her side."

"Yes my lord."

---

Harry and Phoenix had finally made it to Dragon Gates. Harry noticed Phoenix's mood change completely when they walked into the gates. She was calmer, more relaxed.

"Wow, this place has a real affect on you." He said.

"Yeah, I feel safe here." Phoenix replied.

"Hey Phoenix, welcome back." A man called as he ran up her and Harry.

"Well hello Mike." Phoenix smiled. "How's Justin?"

"He's doing great, real excited."

"You aren't?" Phoenix asked.

"Nervous more or less, Groom always is."

"So's the bride." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I know." Mike sighed.

"Oh Mike, I want you to meet Harry."

"Hello, sorry I'm such a nervous wreck." Mike said.

"Mike here's getting married in what is it, a month?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Anton let me use a small meadow in section 6."

"Pixie Meadow?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, that big one." He said.

"Oh, it will be perfect and now you have my help and Harry's help." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's just perfect, I need all the help I can get." Mike sighed in relief.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Harry asked.

"Uh…" Mike began.

"I'll talk to him." Phoenix chuckled. "I bet your bride is waiting for you."

"Thanks Phoenix." He said and ran off.

"Did I say the wrong thing? I could have sworn that's what your soused to ask. Especially if you don't know the person." Harry babbled.

"Harry, you didn't say anything wrong, well, you didn't mean to say, what I mean to say is…how do I put this so you don't feel bad, um…" Harry watched Phoenix try to explain what he did wrong while she was also trying not to laugh. As he listened to her try and explain he also followed her to where her room was which was apparently next to her Aunt's room. What Harry soon found out it was also across the hall from Mike's. Phoenix and Harry walked around the corner and saw him talking to someone in his room.

"Who's Mike talking with?" Harry asked.

"Hey Phoenix, you tell him yet?" Mike asked nervously.

"Not yet, trying to find the right words." Phoenix replied.

"Oh my God, Phoenix Black!" A high-pitched squeal called from Mike's room. "How are you? How is school? I heard about the tournament, you must have been scared out of your wits. Is it true about you-know-who? IS he really back? Is this Harry? Well, Mike wasn't kidding when he told me about your letters."

The speaker was a tall blond nineteen year old. Phoenix was trying so hard not to laugh, Harry was just scared.

"He's obviously not met someone like me before." The man said sounding sorry.

"Harry, I want you to meet Justin, Mike's fiancée." Phoenix said.

"I see now." Harry said. "Sorry about that."

"No, sorry for not explaining, Justin can be quite outgoing at times." Mike said.

"Hey Harry, now that you know, can we play a small joke on Ron sometime?" Justin asked.

"How do you now about Ron?"

"Oh please, I stole Mike's letters of course." He said.

"Why do you want to play a trick on him?" Harry asked.

"Because that is Justin, he is also protective, but he scares the people in ways that I don't." Phoenix explained. "Do either of you know which room's mine?" Phoenix asked.

"Number 12, just there." Mike said pointing to the door across the hall.

"Thanks a bunch Mike, did anyone leave a key?"

"Yeah, Melinda left it with your aunt." He replied. "Her and a couple other people are in her room, Number 14." He said pointing to the door to the left of Phoenix's.

"I knew that, but thanks." Phoenix said and knocked on Gale's door. Bella came to the door and smiled.

"Gale, Phoenix and Harry are here." She called.

"Hello dears, Harry, Sirius can show you to your room and Phoenix, you must be here for your key." Gale said.

"Please." Phoenix said. Gale smiled and nodded. She began to search the desk by the door for it but then stood up suddenly.

"They set it up before your birthday and I just realized, I sent you the key. Dani's claw is the key. Claws are like their fingerprints and they knew I was sending Dani's claw for your birthday. The key for anyone is a claw of their first dragon." Gale explained.

"Oh, I see." Phoenix said taking the chocker off. "Where's the key hole?"

"Right under the 2, see it?" Gale asked.

"Got it, thank you." Phoenix said.

"I think I set it up right, you just tell me if I got your colors right." Gale said. Phoenix nodded and walked in to see the perfect room.

Her walls were deep red and the carpet was a soft dark blue carpet with thick black curtains over the window. They were pulled back to let in the bright mid-day light.

As she looked at the room Phoenix noticed she had a small table to the right of the door for her small gear, namely her wand, gloves, room key, etc. As she kept looking right she noticed the right wall was dedicated to pictures.

Gale had somehow gotten pictures from the Malfoys of her, Draco and their Slytherin friend Blaise as they grew up and some more from her first three years with Vince, Greg and Pansy added in. Then there were the pictures from this last year with her Harry and Hermione. None of which she knew had been taken. None of them were framed, but preserved by magic with a temporary sticking charm on them so Phoenix could more them around and take them down if she ever moved.

The door on the same wall, in the back right corner, which was open, went to the bathroom. It was all light, smoke gray tile.

Her bed sat in the opposite corner from the bathroom, to the left of the front door as she looked in door, with the foot of it facing the front door and the window to the right of the headboard. It had her maroon, yellow and black blankets and her mahogany wood desk on the other side of the widow, right in the middle of the open wall. More pictures littered the wall above it. The desk was stocked with all her things, parchment, quills, inks, etc and the closet to the right of it had her trunk on the floor and all her clothes hanging up.

Phoenix sat on the bed and faced the front door. The last two slivers of wall were dedicated to even more pictures.

These were of her at Dragon Gates both before the Roberts and of last summer. There were ones of her and Dani, her and the Phoenix dragons, her and the pixie dragons and of all her different experiences at Dragon Gates. There wasn't a type of dragon she hadn't encountered here and not one of them missing from the walls at the end of her bed or to the left of her front door.

Phoenix smiled at the room, it was a little over the top, but in her aunt's excitement, she had decorated it to fit a normal teenager and it just made the room feel that much more like home. Phoenix took a closer look at her closet and noticed she had a few dresses she hadn't had before. Gale had gone shopping for her, and there was an envelope on the top shelf where her aunt had stored three new bags, all different.

_Phoenix, Don't get mad, but I did a little shopping. Everything has a charm so it will size itself to fit you. The receipts are in the envelope if you find something you absolutely don't want, any money you get refunded is your, think of it as a late birthday present. You needed new clothes; all your old stuff is in boxes under the bed, except those dress robes of yours, it is gorgeous. Your shoes are in your new trunk; compartment one. Your books are on the shelf behind the red, orange and yellow tie-dye curtain on the desk to your left, your parchment is in the bottom drawer, quills are in the middle left drawer, sweets in the middle right drawer and ink is in the top drawer. All your jewelry is in the jewelry box on the table by the front door. Check out what's inside. Don't come next door and say you don't deserve any of it, none of your old stuff fit and the jewelry is all old stuff of mine that you used to love. Enjoy your new room, Gale and Bella._

"Should have known mum helped out with this." Phoenix sighed.

"Wow, this is amazing." Someone said. Phoenix turned to see Abby Gato, another intern Phoenix had befriended.

"My mum and Gale really know me." Phoenix agreed.

"Oh my god, look at your closet, have you tried anything on?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, I just got here." Phoenix said. Abby started to rifle through the closet and took out a floor length, strapless pink dress.

"I saw this in the market the other day." She said. Phoenix looked at it and saw that it was too much. The shade clashed with Phoenix's look and had a strip of lace down the front. The pink was a soft baby pink, but it still didn't agreed with Phoenix.

"You take it then, it's something I'm gonna take back if you don't." Phoenix said.

"But it is gorgeous." Abby said.

"It will go better with your look. It will look horrid on me." Phoenix said.

"Thank you Phoenix, you are amazing."

"I better see you in it at the summer dinner." Phoenix said.

"Definitely." Abby smiled.

"It will fit you, no worries." Phoenix said. Abby had looked worried about the fit because she was a half-foot shorter than Phoenix who was 5' 11".

"How do you know?"

"I haven't worn it yet and everything is going to size to fit the wearer." Phoenix said.

"Thanks Phoenix, your aunt is amazing."

"Yeah, her mistake is your dream come true." Phoenix chuckled.

"When's your first shift?" Abby asked.

"An hour, I'm with the Phoenix Hatchlings."

"You mean Jasper and Fiona?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, their mother needs to hunt." Phoenix replied.

"You ok?" Abby asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Phoenix smiled.

"You may look and act happy, but your tone has an underlying of worry."

"Oh, that." Phoenix said. "Don't worry about it."

"Is it the reason your mum is here?" Abby asked.

"You could say that." Phoenix said.

"Is it because of what happened at Hogwarts?"

"Yes and no."

"Phoenix, is it possible you could get killed?" Abby asked.

"Very possible." Phoenix sighed. Abby nodded and hugged the dress tight.

"I hope that day never comes." Abby said. Phoenix was glad her back was turned away from Abby because she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Me too Abby." Phoenix said. Abby nodded to the back of Phoenix's head and left the room.

"Thanks again for the dress." Abby said before completely leaving.

"Hey Phoenix." Bella said. "How do you like your room?"

"Phoenix turned to her mum with a forced smile on her face, but Bella could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I'm scared beyond belief." Phoenix replied.

"Don't admit that, I thought Draco taught you better." Bella said with a smile. Phoenix couldn't help but smile too. "Its ok, we all are."

"Mum, why aren't you crazy? I mean, your mark is fake, but the dementors would still affect you." Phoenix said. "I always make excuses with my friends, but I don't know the real reason."

"I kept one thought on my mind at all times. What would happen to you if I let them affect me? It is drilled in our brains the affect that a dementor will have. What few know is that it is the individual that lets the dementor affect you. Course there are a few that have no control, you and Harry are two of them. Your pasts are so screwed up, you have no control. I'm sorry for that, but it will get better." Bella promised. She made to leave, but Phoenix stopped her.

"Mum," she called. "I love you."

"I love you too Phoenix, you will always be my little girl." Bella said.

"I can't lose you again mum." Phoenix said.

"You won't Phoenix." Bella replied. "Harry wants to see you before you go to work."

"Thanks mum, but I have no time."

"Anton will understand." Bella said and hugged her daughter.

"Just go make sure he is ok too." Bella said.

"Yes mum." Phoenix said. She left the room and went next door.

"Hey Harry." She smiled.

"Don't you have work?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah, need to stop by the tack room and eat, see you tonight?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, see you." Harry agreed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Harry, every year, dragon Gates holds a summer dinner. It is a little grander than the regular meals. There are no real shifts that day and it is like a huge party with dancing and eating…"

"And you would like to know if I would be your date."

"Course, everyone is invited, and I want people to know you are mine."

"Possessive aren't we?" Harry asked.  
"Just a little." Phoenix agreed and with a quick kiss, she ran out of the room and on to work.


	2. Loyal as a Husky

Phoenix was literally running for her life to get to the Hatchling rooms on time, but she was ten minutes late. It had been two weeks since she had gotten back from school and she was helping Charlie with the Phoenix Hatchling's first flying lesson.

The mother had been sick for a long time and died a few weeks before. Charlie had to play mother dragon and wanted a trustworthy person helping him. Phoenix was the obvious choice because the youngest of three was starting to bond with her.

This was also her final test before she could become a Trainee.

As a Trainee, she would be assigned a Handler to teach her until she graduated. Phoenix, Mike and Abby were all being promoted.

They had their sector assignments and would get a Handler from that sector. Phoenix knew which sector her and Mike would get, but teachers were a different issue. They both wanted Charlie, but only one of them would get him. Phoenix wanted him as a teacher, but would be just as happy if Mike got him because she also had Gale.

"You're ten minutes late." Charlie said as she ran into the den. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes I'm ready, sorry I was late, won't happen again." She panted.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not going to say anything. Ten minutes isn't a big deal." He said. Phoenix nodded and caught her breath before Jasper, the dragon she was bonding with, jumped her.

"I guess these little guys are getting antsy, lets take them out." Charlie said.

"I love dragons at this age; they are as loyal as a Husky, but fierce as a wild cat, in both cases, worse than the comparison." Phoenix smiled.

"I said the same thing my first year here." Charlie said.

"Why do you think Anton trusted me so quickly?" Phoenix suddenly asked.

"Because you are Gale's family and he trust her with his life. He trusts many of us with his life, and he can see through people, so it is all about who you are as a person." Charlie said.

"Oh, it just felt wrong, being trusted after only a summer."

"You are an easy child to get along with, you have an air of trust, and Anton knows when anyone is lying." Charlie explained.

"How long do you have to work here to know that?"

"You don't, you just have to know Anton." Charlie said.

"So when's your family coming?" Phoenix asked changing the subject.

"I'm leaving this shift an hour early to meet them. So we'll teach the Hatchlings to fly and then take them back. I'll leave you to feed them and get them cleaned." Charlie said.

"Ok, I can do that; I'll meet you on your way through. My mum is going to take Harry down so he'll meet you there too." Phoenix said.

"Ok, we'll all meet you on the way through since we can't get to the rooming house any other way."

"Which rooms are they using?" Phoenix asked.

"Dad, Bill and the twins are getting the empty room across from Gale's, room 15, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and my mum are getting my extra rooms." Charlie said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just trying to figure out which rooms to avoid." Phoenix said.

"What does my family have to do with that?" Charlie asked. He was getting confused and knew Phoenix had problems with people, but for her sake she had best choose her next words carefully. Phoenix was looking at the ground and never even noticed the look Charlie gave her.

"I'd rather avoid a fight, for Harry's sake. Ron and Ginny are his friends, but, well, to put it nicely, they don't trust me like Harry and Hermione do." Phoenix said, Charlie could tell from both her expression and her tone that it was completely sincere. That surprised Charlie; he really didn't know his youngest siblings as well as he thought.

"You sure it is the Ron and Ginny I know?" Charlie asked.

"Ron and Ginny Weasley?" She asked. Charlie nodded. "Then yes, I know Ginny's problem and I don't blame her, she feels I stole Harry." Phoenix said.

"Guess that would get any girl mad right?"

"Yeah, she likes Harry, a lot, but he chose and now she doesn't like it." Phoenix sighed. Charlie nodded.

"I know your position, only, its worse when it's two guys fighting over one girl."

"Who were the other two?" Phoenix asked.

"My ex-girlfriend Kat Vance and our friend Jake, he didn't take it kindly at first, but he got over it after a while." Charlie said.

"This is such an awkward conversation." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Why? Do you not consider us friends?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, do you?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd hope so, I mean, if I'm going to be your teacher soon." Charlie said.

"You are?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Anton saw the potential and he wants a real Handler to teach you, but don't worry, Gale is going to teach Mike." Charlie said.

"He'll like that." Phoenix agreed.

"That's why I suggested it, I mean, I know he wanted me to teach him, everyone does for some reason, but Anton thinks you need my help more." Charlie said.

"Friends then?" Phoenix asked.

"Course, who else is going to help you scare my brother?"

"This will be an interesting summer." Phoenix said as they walked into a small rock field.

"You ready little ones?" Charlie asked the dragons. Phoenix admired his dedication.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked them. She had watched enough mother dragons to know how to teach them to fly. She took them all and brought them to the edge.

"Ok now. Flap your wings." She said softly to the flapping her arms. They started to take their front legs and flap them like her, but when they realized all it did was hurt so they tried their back legs, they couldn't even get those into the air and finally tried their wings. Phoenix smiled at them as they each tried their actual wings. They looked at Charlie to see what he thought. Hatchlings often looked for approval from older dragons and to them; Phoenix and Charlie were the older dragons at that point. Charlie nodded and they started to bounce as they flapped harder. Jasper was the first to get results and soon Charlie pushed him over the edge. Jasper looked up in fright. His eyes pleaded for help, but he soon realized he had to flap. He flapped his wings for his life and soon he could see his Phoenix again. He was smiling as Charlie knocked his sister off the cliff. He followed her down and tried to make her flap. She was quick to realize what he was trying to say and flapped her wings. The other two went much smoother as they had watched their other two siblings first. They glided down and then started to flap. Soon all four were flying around the small area.

"You make a wonderful mother dragon." Phoenix joked.

"You make a funny looking dragon." Charlie retorted.

"You go ahead; I think I'll be fine now." Phoenix said. Charlie nodded and checked his watch.

"They are already coming in; we can take them back first." Charlie said.

"Ok." Phoenix replied noticing that the hatchlings were indeed landing. The walk back was faster than the walk to the cliff, but it was also quieter. They didn't talk much because they were too busy trying to keep up to the Hatchlings. When they were finally herded back to their den Phoenix sat inside to catch her breath.

"I'm heading down now." Charlie informed her. Phoenix nodded and turned to the tired looking Hatchlings.

"You four hungry?" She asked. They nodded as their eyes drooped slightly. She smiled at them and gave each one a raw steak. They all dug in immediately, sleepiness forgotten, except for Gabby, who turned away.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked trying to rub the female's head. The female just turned away from the touch.

"This is normal for you, is it?"

"Hey Phoenix, can I observe these Hatchlings?" A tall blond walked in.

"Hey Stephanie, you know when a dragon is sick right?" Phoenix asked. Stephanie was a researcher Phoenix had met last summer.

"Yeah, why?' Stephanie asked.

"Gabby is acting weird, has since they got back from flying."

"I'll take her to the clinic for you." Stephanie said.

"Thanks, that would be great, and could you keep me posted?" Phoenix asked.

"No need, she'll be fine. Looks like she ate something that didn't agree with her." Stephanie said gently as she got the dragon up. Phoenix watched them leave and turned to the others. She found the brushes and bowls and carefully filled the water bowls and began to shine the scales. She worked carefully and methodically until all the dust and mud was gone from every scale. She put the things away and cleaned out the bowls. The boys had long since fallen asleep so she put everything away and turned to leave. She had almost made it out the door when she tripped and started to fall. She thought she was going to hit the floor, but someone caught her in time. When she stood up she saw it had been Fred Weasley, Charlie was right behind him chuckling.

"Hello Fred thanks for that." She chuckled and brushed herself off. Harry was smiling at her while Fred and George were laughing at her fall.

"What can I say? I'm a big klutz." She smiled.

"What happened to Gabby?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"Stephanie thought she probably ate something that didn't agree with her." Phoenix replied unphaced.

"Gabby didn't look good." Charlie said.

"I know, I was going to give her some time, but then Stephanie came in and offered to take her for me. I mean Gabby turned away from steak." Phoenix said.

"That is odd, she has been looking kind of dull lately and she has been acting a little weird."

"Could it be an after affect of her mother's death?" Phoenix asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Not now Ginny." Charlie said.

"I just mean, they have feelings like any of us do, could that have affected her a little more humanly then the others?" Phoenix asked.

"It's possible." Charlie said.

"I hope that's all it is, Gabby is a good Hatchling, and she'll make a good mum one day."

"Sam is a lucky woman, she's bonded with Gabby you know, or she is in the process of." Charlie said.

"Good for her, she's in the Gilford Units right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Room 59." Charlie said.

"Who are Gabby and Sam?" Ron asked.

"Gabby is a Phoenix Dragon Hatchling and Sam is a Handler Gabby is bonding with." Charlie explained. Ron looked extremely confused.

"I hear Donna got sick after lunch and got a replacement for dinner tonight." Phoenix said.

"Who wants to go to the Golden Dragon?" Charlie asked.

"What's the Golden Dragon?" Harry asked.

"It's a restaurant that makes great food from all over, but it is second best to Donna. It is where any smart Handler goes when Donna is out of work." Phoenix said.

"Then won't it be packed?"

"I did say smart Handler, right?" Phoenix asked.

"So most of the Handlers here aren't smart?" Fred asked making his way to the front with George.

"Most choose to brave the replacement's cooking, Charlie, Gale, me and a few others all pitch in and go to the Golden Dragon." Phoenix said.

"Donna was sick quite a few times last summer, but she should be better this year." Charlie said. "There was a bad bug going around."

"So who's Donna?" George asked.

"The best cook in the world." Phoenix replied. George nodded and started whispering with Fred.

"Phoenix, I need some help!" Someone called.

"Mike, what are you doing against the Horntail Hatchlings, _alone_?" Phoenix asked as she ran ahead. "And why call me?"

"For one, Kendra got fed up and went to get help, leaving me alone, for another, their Dani's Hatchlings." Mike said. She nodded and walked in with glare worthy of Snape. The dragons stopped fighting and looked at her in fright.

"What has your mother told you three?" She asked them. They all sat down and lowered their heads as to say sorry. He gaze softened immediately.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry, let Mike here clean you up and then you can get some sleep." She said and patted each of the three hatchlings on the head.

"Thanks Phoenix, one thing about Hatchlings, they always listen to their mother's Handler."

"It is something all mother's drill into their hatchlings because Handlers report back to the mothers." Phoenix smiled and left the room. She rejoined the group as they passed by the den.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

"They were getting restless it seemed and just wanted Mike to leave so they could sleep." Phoenix replied.

"Well, let me show my family to where they'll stay and then we can leave." Charlie said.

"I'll see if Gale wants to come." Harry suggested.

"Good idea, maybe Mike and Justin will want to come too." Phoenix said.

"Why not ask them?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell the adults what's going on." Bill said. Phoenix nodded and took the stairs in the rooming house two at a time. The rest of the group caught up after a couple minutes. Phoenix was staring at her door looking annoyed.

"Forget your claw?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah and Gale won't answer her door." Phoenix said.

"Then just go in." Her mother suggested.

"I'm not that smart." Phoenix sighed and opened the door to find her aunt cleaning the room.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I heard someone knocking." Gale said. "How can I help you Phoenix?"

"Locked myself out." Phoenix said.

"I see, it's in the top drawer." She said.

"Thank you, I'll bring it back in a sec." Phoenix said and found the extra claw. She walked out and unlocked the next-door over before setting it on Gale's small table. Mike was upstairs when she walked out a second time.

"Hey Mike, do you and Justin want to join Harry, Gale, my mum, the Weasleys and me for dinner at the Golden Dragon?" She asked.

"Huh, let me ask him, when are you going?"

"Not sure, when we get hungry I guess." Phoenix shrugged.

"Ok, I'll get back to you." Mike said. Phoenix nodded and left the hall. She quickly changed and put the claw around her neck so she wouldn't forget it. She took one look at the scar on her arm. The scar she had forgotten about and sighed heavily. She wished her life wasn't so fucked up, but also didn't want one thing to change. She took a look around her room and sighed again.

"You missed some pictures Aunt Gale." She told herself. "You forgot about dad, he may have made some bad choices, but he loved me too."

Phoenix decided that she would get a picture of her and her dad and place it on the desk so that she could remember him.

"Are you proud of me dad? Or are you disappointed?" Phoenix asked no one. She didn't expect an answer and just sat on her bed. She wasn't a stupid girl, but she _was_ stubborn and as proud as they come. She hadn't cried since she had turned six and she was good about hiding how she felt around Harry and the others.

Harry sat in the room he was sharing with Sirius and thought similar thoughts. His were more curious though, wondering why Phoenix liked her job so much.

Now if he asked her, Phoenix would answer without hesitation.

"A dragon will listen to whatever you have to say. A dragon will keep any secret and is more loyal than the most loyal of partners or friends or pets. They connect with you in ways no one else can. They are in your mind and know everything with only a look."

The Dragons were Phoenix's family and she was proud of that and Harry wanted so much to accept that.


	3. Like a parent

Dinner at the Golden Dragon was hectic to say the least. Mike and Justin had agreed to come and so the group was huge. Phoenix sat with Mike, Justin, Charlie and Bill at one end of the table while Harry sat with Hermione Ron, Ginny and the Twins at the other end. The adults had gotten their own table to give the kids space.

"So why aren't you sitting with Harry and the others?" Bill asked.

"Harry needs time with the Weasley's and that works out better if I'm not sitting right there." Phoenix replied.

"What's wrong with you being with him? I mean you're his girlfriend." Bill said.

"Don't try too hard to understand." Charlie said.

"Can we drop it?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Bill said.

"She may act all tough, but all I see is scared little girl." Ron said all of a sudden. Phoenix just put her head in her hands and breathed.

"Ron, leave her alone." Harry said. "She didn't do anything to you."

"You're defending her?" Ron growled.

"Well she is my girlfriend." Harry hissed back.

"How can you still trust her?" Ron asked.

"How can you not?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, we don't know her, how do we know everything says isn't a lie?"

"Well it's obvious everything isn't if anything _is_." Harry said.

"Harry, she's a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Yes, I know, do you also realize she saved us in second year?" Harry asked.

"How?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"She was the girl from the Slytherin common room, the one that turned Malfoy's attention away from us so we could run, remember that girl?" Harry asked.

"Course I remember her, she scared me out of my wits she did." Ron said.

"That was Phoenix." Harry said.

"No way." Ron said.

"Who else looks like her?" Harry asked.

"What about her cousin, she probably tells him everything." Ron said.

"Well yeah Ron, why do you think he's leaving Harry _alone_?" Hermione asked.

"What about that threat?"

"You break her heart; I'll break your face?" Harry asked.

"Ron, you make threat to Ginny's boyfriends, well, Draco is her closest relative, course he'd say that. It's a generic threat." Hermione said.

"Sounds like you don't have to be with them to be the butt of a fight." Charlie said.

"Guess not." Phoenix sighed.

"Come on, everyone's done eating." Bill said.

"Yeah, hey Charlie, can I borrow Ariel when we get back?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, she doesn't like saddles much, but keeps the rein collar on at all times." Charlie said.

"Bare back?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't flown with a rider for a time." Charlie said.

"I really appreciate it Charlie." She sighed.

"Sometimes you just need time to think, flying has always helped me." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head before tomorrow, the ceremony and all." Phoenix sighed.

"The summer celebration is tomorrow too." Charlie said.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said.

"Anton is making it a congratulatory party."

"Wonderful." Phoenix said, her tone dripping with antipathy. She felt Harry's eyes bare into her, tying to figure out if she was ok or not. She looked at him and gave him a sluggish nod. He walked over to her as everyone stood up and placed his arm around her waist. She followed his movement and did the same thing as she leaned into his side.

"I'm fine," She sighed.

"Really." She said when Harry gave her his look of disapproval.

"You sure? Ron said some pretty nasty things."

"Nothing a good fly won't help. I can handle myself better than you realize Harry." She said.

"You know I'm always here for you. You don't have to hide all your emotions or deal with them alone." He said.

"I have to deal with some things…on my own." Phoenix said. "Its not you Harry, not at all. Its hard, they are things I must do on my own."

"Please talk to me if I can help Nix."

"I promise, but I don't need it right now Harry." She smiled. "And don't worry about Ron either."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, my problems are nothing that you must worry about. They are very personal and nothing you can help with."

"You've said that." Harry said.

"I know love, the most you can do for me right now is keep yourself safe." Phoenix said as they walked into the blazing hot night. Harry switched from her waist to her hand.

"Hey Harry, I'm going to fly for a bit, promise me you won't freak out on anyone for me."

"Ok Phoenix, I promise." Harry sighed.

"I love you to death, but I can protect myself love." Phoenix smiled.

"I know that, you are a kickass." Harry smiled.

"That I am, and a Slytherin." She replied. Harry sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded.

"You have to trust that I'll be fine here, this is my home Harry." She said.

"I know, but I don't trust this place." He said. Phoenix stopped in her tracks.

"Harry, this is my home, the Handlers are like my family, the dragons are my friends." She said. Her hand had slipped from his as she stared at him in pure shock.

"What am I supposed to say? Do you want me to lie?"

"No, but I'd love it if you'd hold your tongue about Dragon Gates. Charlie Weasley works here, my Aunt Gale works here; this is why I chose this Dragon Gates over any of the other fifty Gates. What is it about this place you don't trust Harry? The people? I know who to spend my time with, I know the people in my sectors, and all of them are good people. What about the Dragons? Well they can't hurt me. I gain energy from the fire, their burns are always temporary, and they all love me."

"How do you know the people are trustworthy? What happens when you meet a dragon that doesn't love you?"

"I'm trained in every worse case scenario; I am trained to know when a dragon is sick, when it is pissed and when it is content. I am trained in spells many can only dream of; these spells are specially made and alter your magic just slightly. They are made to work on dragons, you don't alter the magic, and the spells are pretty damn powerful against a person. Now as to the people, I know everyone in my sector like family. My gift lets me see the true them, I know if they lie, I know the intensity of the lie. I'm not stupid!" Phoenix yelled. She glared at Harry, keeping eye contact for a few seconds before turning on her heels. Harry knew she was pissed and he knew this would not blow over any time soon.

Harry had never fought with Phoenix, not really, not like this. She was truly pissed at him and if he wanted her to talk to him again, he would need Charlie's help, and he would be hard pressed to get it. He knew Phoenix looked up to Charlie and those views came from somewhere, Charlie was his best bet. Maybe Hermione would be a better choice.

Phoenix found Ariel's cave with ease and was glad to see the young Phoenix Dragon up.

"Hey Ariel, care to fly with me?' Phoenix asked gently. "Charlie told me I could ask and that he hasn't flown with you for a time. Will you allow me to be your rider?"

The female stood up and walked over to Phoenix as if to accept the offer. The dragon picked the bare back saddle off the wall where Charlie always put it and made for Phoenix to take it.

"Thank you Ariel, I need some time with a Dragon, you seem to be the only creatures that understand me." Phoenix said looking at the Dragon. Now Ariel was a full-grown Phoenix Dragon. They were impressive creatures, not rare in the least and a favorite of Handlers for getting around. They were no bigger than a large stallion with the ability to carry a maximum weight of 400 pounds and were the deadliest of the Dragons. Its small size made many underestimate it, but their flame was as hot as the sun, and their claws could cut steel and they never get dull. Worse yet, they knew all of this and could fight better than anything. Their small statue also helped them get around a lot easier than the Horntail and Ridgebacks. What helped Handlers relax was the fact that Phoenix Dragons also had a very friendly temperament towards the Handlers, trainees and interns that gave them respect. Phoenix was happy to share their name; they had accepted her as one of them. She was their human likeness to a point. Personality wise, her eyes and hair color resembled their eye and scales and they both loved to play with fire.

Phoenix set the wool blanket on Ariel's back and led her outside the cave. She was careful as she swung her leg over Ariel's back, as not to startle her. Phoenix knew this job was dangerous and just because Dragon fire didn't stay on her skin, it still hurt like hell until it healed. Phoenix was forever grateful for Charlie's ointments that helped with swelling, blister burns, and the pain that all came with the job.

"Ok, whenever you are ready Ariel." Phoenix said gently. The dragon walked to the edge and looked to Phoenix to make sure the girl was ready.

Phoenix was ready so Ariel jumped and spread her wings. Ariel felt the tension in Phoenix become nothing as they moved through the air.

"Thank you Ariel." Phoenix said when they landed two hours later. "That really helped. I got a lot of thinking done and I have a clear head."

Phoenix hung the blanket up where Ariel had taken it from and gave the Dragon a final hug before leaving the cave. She took the walk back to her room slowly; she still had some thoughts to work through and really didn't want to face Harry at the moment. All her luck was lost when she reached the house. In the hall outside her room were three people she didn't want to deal with, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Oh great." She muttered and took Dani's claw from her neck before turning the corner so she could get into her room quicker. As soon as she turned the corner, Harry looked up and made his way to her.

"Hey Phoenix, can we talk?" He asked. "I said some things I regret, I'm sorry. Can we please talk it over?"

"Look, I'm tired and I would rather not tonight." Phoenix said getting the door open.

"Come on, I said the wrong thing, I didn't think. I feel really bad, please can we talk?" Harry asked.

"I mean it Harry; I told you today, I have some things I need to work through. Your little outburst didn't help any of that and this not the time or place to _talk_ about it." Phoenix said.

"Gees Black, just let him apologize." Ginny said. Phoenix really didn't need that. She turned around and punched the doorframe.

"Look Weasley, stay out of this." She growled.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Charlie asked. "I heard someone punch something damn hard."

"Keep it down; some people are trying to sleep." Justin said.

"Sorry, my fault." Phoenix said looking at the ground.

"You ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, fine, overtired I guess." She said.

"Get some sleep, you don't have shift tomorrow." Justin said.

"How do you know?" Phoenix asked.

"Mike told me and he also said no one has afternoon shift because of the ceremony." He replied.

"Oh yeah, the trainee ceremony is tomorrow." Phoenix said.

"Sleep in Phoenix; you are working yourself too hard. We need to have our trainees in good health and you look a right mess." Charlie said.

"Yes sir." She sighed and closed her door.

"You three need to sleep too." Charlie said. The two Weasleys and Harry nodded and followed Charlie into the room two doors down. Harry was about to go into Gale's room, but stopped short when Charlie asked him to stay a minute.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked entering Charlie's room.

"I need you to listen a moment." Charlie said. Harry nodded and sat down.

"I heard what you said early, to Phoenix." He said. "I don't think you realize just how much it hurt for her to hear that." Charlie said.

"And you do?" Harry asked calmly.

"Harry, she will be my student after tomorrow. That means she has to be able to trust me, as a friend." Charlie explained. "We have talked and she tells me things. She's explained how you've helped her and how much Ron really does get to her. She has told me how she's treated at school and just how grateful she is to have you on her side."

"That doesn't answer my question." Harry replied.

"But it helps to explain." Charlie said. "Harry, this is the safest place for anyone right now. We have the highest security so the Dragons don't get out, we are trained to fight better than they teach you at school, and we're all a family. You need to trust her on that. It isn't like Hogwarts here. At Hogwarts, she has your support and Hermione's support. Here she has your support, Hermione's support, Mike's support, Gale's support, Justin's support, Anton's support, my support, and the list goes on."

"I know I should trust her judgment, but after everything that's happened. I just don't want to see her hurt again." Harry sighed.

"She's a strong kid Harry, and she needs you to support her like a friend, not contradict everything she _knows_ is true like a parent." Charlie said.

"I was trying to apologize, but she got mad, that's what you heard."

"I guessed that, she has a lot on her plate, Trainees are worked far harder than interns. Interns rarely help the Handlers do the jobs, Phoenix is an exception, Interns usually stay in the back and take notes, but Phoenix is out there right beside us, helping us do our jobs."

"What about Mike?"

"Also different, he should be a Handler, but he chose to go through the ranks so he is progressing faster than most."

"Oh." Harry said.

"Now do you see her side? She has a lot to think about and she is at ease with the dragons. If you haven't noticed, she has a hard time trusting a lot of people. She doesn't like people and that is why she makes a great Handler." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Get some sleep Harry, try again tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Ok." Harry replied and made his way to Gale's room again. He collapsed into his bed and thought to himself for a time before finally falling asleep.


	4. I think I heard

The next morning, Harry was woken up by avid talking in the next room. It seemed Phoenix had stopped by and was talking to her mum about the night before.

"Honey, he probably didn't mean it." Bella said gently.

"He seemed to mean it when he said it." Phoenix said.

"Were you two fighting when he said it?" Bella asked.

"No, we were walking home from dinner." Phoenix replied.

"Did you let him try and apologize?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what happened after I got back from flying. I had everything going on bouncing through my head and I was tired and irritable. I felt terrible, losing my temper with Harry. He was probably trying to apologize and I just got pissed." Phoenix sighed.

"I think you both needed some sleep, maybe you two can talk over breakfast."

"Isn't he still sleeping?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Probably, look, don't you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks mum, you know me far too well."

"I am so proud of you." Bella said, probably smiling.

"I wish dad could be with us." Phoenix said.

"He chose his side. I don't like it at all, but at least he didn't suffer."

"No, he just let me to do it for him." Phoenix said.

"No, where ever he is, he is looking at you feeling sorrier than you could ever think and feeling more proud of you than I am."

"How do you know?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I know your father, just like I know you."

"I'm going to breakfast." Phoenix finally said.

"Ok, Charlie will appreciate his student doing that." Bella said. Harry imagined Phoenix smiling at the woman.

"Yeah, and I promised Mike I'd go over a few more wedding plans since we're both off shift."

"I'll send Harry your way when he wakes."

"Thanks mum." Phoenix sighed heavily.

"I love you Phoenix. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Sorry mum, hey Draco is coming today."

"Oh yes, I forgot, at eleven right?"

"At two, the ceremony is at three." Phoenix said.

"It is?"

"Yes mum." Phoenix said.

"Ok now go, you keep saying you need to eat and then I rope you into more conversation, go." Bella said. Harry imagined Phoenix smiling as she hugged her mum and then running out before Bella could nag her to leave again. Harry looked over at Sirius's still sleeping form and laughed quietly at how he could sleep through such a commotion. Harry waited fifteen minutes before getting up and changing into jeans and a T-shirt. He threw his trainers on and walked out of his room.

"Harry dear, Phoenix went down to breakfast about twenty minutes ago; she came in looking for you." Bella said as he walked to the door.

"Thank you Bella." He said and left Gale's rooms. He went straight to the mess hall not wanting to deal with Ginny or Ron knowing they would try and stop him. He felt himself hesitate before walking into the mess hall, but that didn't stop him. He walked in and found Phoenix sitting with Justin and Mike pouring over what looked like a billion lists.

"Wear a dress if you want Justina, but I think a white tux will look a lot better." He heard Phoenix say.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hey Harry, please do." Phoenix said. He could tell she felt really bad. "Maybe you can convince Justina there that he is better off with a tux. I give up."

"But the bride always wears a dress." Justin replied.

"Not if the bride is a man, the bride only wears a dress if it's a woman." Harry said.

"You sure?" Justin asked.

"I'm positive; the Dursley's always dragged me to weddings as a caterer. It was how they got me to pay rent. Half of them were weddings that they disapproved of and just dropped me off."

"Thank you Harry, now if you want Justina, we can make it a different color."

"Lavender." Justin said. Phoenix rolled her eyes and wrote it down.

"Lavender bride's tux." She muttered. "Ok and for the flower arrangements, I was thinking maybe yellow, white and blue lilies."

"How about white, pink and yellow?" Justin asked.

"What do you say Mike?" Phoenix asked.

"Why am I here?" He replied.

"Because its your wedding too."

"Can I just voice my opinion if I really hate an idea?" He asked.

"Fine, so anything else with the lilies?" Phoenix asked Justin.

"Dragon lilies." Justin decided.

"Oh, I know a place that does a really interesting arrangement. It is yellow lilies surrounding a dragon of Dragon lilies." Phoenix said.

"That is perfect, what do you say Mike?" Justin asked.

"Sure, sounds good." He said.

"Ok, what about Music? Mike this is your area we all decided. I have a few pieces I found that you might like." Phoenix said.

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah, they are muggle songs, but they are ones I've sung before. I was the wedding singer in all of the Robert's weddings. They were wedding planners."

"Yeah I catered some of their weddings." Harry said.

"Probably all of them, she always used the same company, anyway, it is a good line up. I went out a couple days ago and got the new music cube that came out. Every song is in here." She said handing Mike a small, dark red cube with a screen. "The song choices are in the binder. It is in alphabetical order by song so if you want to see the lyrics, it is easy to find them. If you want to hear a song tap the screen say the title and artist, both can be found in the contents."

"Thanks, I'll get you a list in a few days."

"Great, a few of these I need to look over if you want me to play them." Mike nodded and made to get up.

"Ok we can be done, go get ready for the ceremony that's in five hours." She grumbled. Mike looked relived and booked it out.

"You two go, I'll take this upstairs." Justin smiled.

"Ok, good luck with Mike." Phoenix said. Justin nodded and grabbed all the papers before leaving Harry and Phoenix alone.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked Harry.

"No, you?" He replied. She shook her head and stood up. She started to walk away and then turned around to see if Harry was following. Harry got up and ran after her when she looked back.

"Hey Phoenix?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry?" She asked. Her tone still had an undertone of hurt, but not as it had the night before. Last night had been a lot worse.

"I owe you an apology. I went too far." He said.

"Charlie told me he talked to you last night." Phoenix replied. She turned to the woman behind he counter who Harry knew as Donna and smiled. "Two please."

"Thanks." He replied as she handed him a tray with breakfast on it. "Yeah, he did. I realized that I was wrong. I still have some things I need to understand, but I realize now that I was wrong and you were right."

"I usually am love." She said with a smile. She seemed to forgive him.

"So am I forgiven?" Harry asked.

"Only if you forgive me for losing my temper." Phoenix said sitting down at their table.

"I forgave you last night; it was kind of my fault you lost it." Harry replied.

"Still, I felt terrible afterwards, what you said hit below the belt, yeah, but I could see it was because you cared and in a way, you were right. There are people here I don't trust, and the dragons are dangerous, even for me. However, that doesn't mean you were right either. I know who to trust and who to avoid and Charlie has trained me right and will train me even harder before I am put in the field alone, and I know how to act around the dragons so I won't get seriously hurt. Don't you trust him?" Phoenix inquired.

"Yeah, I trust Charlie, and like I said just now, what I said last night was out of line and stupid." Harry said.

"Maybe when can go see Dani later, I haven't properly introduced you two yet." Phoenix smiled.

"I'll pass if that's alright with you."

"As a matter of fact it isn't. She will not hurt you and if you really want to understand, you need to _see_ my side of it." She replied.

"How safe is it?" Harry asked.

"We'll borrow a uniform from Mike." Phoenix responded. Harry nodded and finished his breakfast. When they were both done, they raced back to the rooming house. Phoenix of course won, it wasn't that Harry didn't know the way, more of the fact that Phoenix was in better shape, seeing as she had always needed to run everywhere to avoid people and get to class on time or get to the common room before curfew.

"Good to see you two came to an understanding." Charlie smiled.

"Off to shift?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Oh, I guess your cousin is coming early, your mum said around noon."

"Thanks Charlie, I have an hour." Phoenix decided. Charlie shrugged and walked off.

"Ok, forget the uniforms, let's go!" Phoenix said and Harry ran after her. She was far too excited about this afternoon.

"Hurry up Harry!" She called back. Harry sped up and had to skid to a stop when they reached a large cave.

Phoenix smiled at her boyfriend with her goofy smile that said she was overexcited about something.

'**Dani!' **Phoenix called to Dani.

'_**What is it Phoenix?'**_The dragon asked sleepily.

'**I want you to meet my mate as you called him.'** Phoenix said with a chuckle, earning a small, confused look from Harry.

"Handlers can talk with their dragons through a mind link." She explained. He shrugged and waited for the creature to come out.

'_**Can you come in here?'**_ Dani asked.

'**Be right in, just want to say hi really.'** Phoenix replied and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on, she seemed to have hunted all night." Phoenix said.

'_**You know me well youngling.'**_ Dani yawned.

Harry was awe struck when he saw Dani again. There was no doubt that this was the dragon from the tournament.

'_**So this is that boy. Has a bit more meat on him than he did in that awful arena.'**_

'**You can't eat him.'**

'_**Wasn't planning to.'**_

"So what do you think of her?" Phoenix asked as she rubbed Dani's nose.

"She's beautiful, and just a bit scary." Harry said.

"What did you expect?" Phoenix asked a little confused.

"Something a lot worse than she is. It's nice to meet you…Dani did you say?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Phoenix asked as sat on Dani's nose.

"How do you ride her?" Harry asked.

"Well, she has a collar; we call it a riding collar. See it? Its blood red high on her neck." Phoenix said pointing to it.

"Yeah, I see it. That is really cool."

"Yeah, but Dani doesn't care for a rider much, she will tell me if she wants me to ride, but otherwise, I don't. I have a second Dragon, a hatchling at the moment. His name is Jasper and he's a Phoenix dragon. They are the preferred choice for riding because of their friendly disposition, love of riders and being the size of a riding stallion." Phoenix explained.

"Have you ever ridden one before?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I rode one last night; her name was Ariel, Charlie's Phoenix Dragon." Phoenix smiled. Harry nodded and helped her off Dani's nose.

"Shall we go meet your cousin then?" He asked.

"Oh right, come on then." She said bouncing away. Dani gave Harry a gentle push towards the door.

'_**Follow her young one.'**_ She said. Harry just stared at Dani for a moment more. Dani just rolled her eyes and gave him a second push knowing Phoenix would be back to look for him. Harry got the hint and followed Phoenix at a run. He caught up to her about a quarter of a mile away from the cave.

"What happened to you?" She joked.

"I think I heard Dani talk to me." He replied.

"That's silly, I am her Handler, I mean our connection isn't severed." Phoenix said.

"We'll ask Charlie later."

"Agreed." Phoenix said. "Race you."

Harry groaned but ran after her. He had to admit, Phoenix knew the fun way to get around. She was already sitting inside the visitor's gate when he arrived.

"Took you long enough, Drake's gonna be here any second." She smiled as the blond walked in.

"Thirty friggin minutes go through my bag." Draco was muttering.

"Sir! We didn't say you could enter yet. Sir! Come ba…"

"Its ok Frank, he's with me." Phoenix smiled at the man.

"Why hello Miss Black, how do you know this kid?" Frank asked.

"He's my cousin Frank, member?" Phoenix asked.

"But he's a Malfoy." Frank said.

"His mum was a Black." Phoenix replied.

"Right, sorry sir, have a good day Miss Black." Frank said.

"You too Frank." Phoenix smiled.

Frank nodded and went back to his job. Phoenix turned to Draco and smiled even bigger.

"Draco!" She yelled and hugged the blond with force only she could muster.

"Good to see you too cousin, now get off. You're ruining my reputation." Draco muttered.

"It will be far more than ruined by the end of this summer I feel." Phoenix smiled.

"Not by a long shot, you said the Weasleys are here?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on, I have an extra room off mine now so you'll stay there." Phoenix said.

"Ok, I'm following you, oh and I brought these." Draco said handing Phoenix a strange green bottle and a slab of chocolate.

"The bottle is a muggle drink my mum found in America. It is addicting stuff, that one's for you." Draco said.

"What's it called?" Phoenix asked.

"Mountain Dew." Draco replied.

"Thanks, come on then." Phoenix smiled. "It's at least a mile through the Hatchling area, but we'll take the longer route today."

"Ok." Harry shrugged. Phoenix smiled at the boys and stuffed her gifts back in Draco's bag.

"And she's off." Harry said as soon as they were outside.

"And I'm worried about my reputation, this is not like her outside of the Slytherin commons." Draco said.

"What acting like a normal girl?" Harry asked.

"She keeps her feelings to herself Potter." Draco grumbled.

"Don't worry, she still does. She's almost punched Ron on a multiple occasions, plus, she's really excited today."  
"Why's today?" Draco asked.

"I guess some sort of ceremony." Harry replied.

"Her trainee promotion ceremony. She wouldn't stop talking about it this year." Draco said as they caught up.

"Sorry for the running start, I thought you would follow." Phoenix said.

"We always run, can we walk just once?" Harry asked.

"Fine then, I'll run later." She sighed and fell into step beside Draco. They reached the rooming house and got the extra claw from Gale.

"This is yours Draco, don't lose it." She said giving it to the blond. He nodded and watched her unlock the door so he would be able to get in at a later date.

"I have it set so that it automatically locks from the outside. It is never locked from the inside so you can lock anyone out, except me." Phoenix explained opening the door. Phoenix walked in to find a small living room with a couch, table and a few chairs scattered around. In the far left corner was a small coffee pot. On the left wall was a Mahogany door with Phoenix's name on it, on the right wall was an exact copy with a Draco nameplate. To the right of the door was the same desk that had been in that exact position before the room changed to accommodate Draco.

"There's your room, I doubt its been decorated. It wasn't even like this when I woke up so I need to explore a little. If your rooms like mine, you will have a bed, a desk, a closet and a bathroom." Phoenix said.

"Looks about right, and I thinking you were wrong about the decorations." Draco said. When Phoenix walked into Draco's room, she saw it the left wall was plastered with pictures.

"You think that's bad? Go ahead and open my door, it will scare you." Draco shrugged and did as he was told. He was extremely surprised.

"Mum and Gale had a field day when they heard I got my own room this summer."

"You didn't last summer?" Draco asked.

"I was still in the process of getting placed. Once you start you tests, and they know you are here to stay, you get your own room. I stayed with Gale last summer or I was in the small cottage mum and I have ten minutes from the main gate." Phoenix explained as she got her little gifts from Draco's bag. Draco just rolled his eyes and watched her leave his room.

"Hey Phoenix, who's here anyway?" He asked.

"All the Weasley's and try to be good, Sirius, mum, Harry and Hermione." Phoenix replied. Draco's eyes brightened up. "But I don't see her around much, she always seems to be holed up. Doing all her homework at once."

"As you should." That girl said as she walked in.

"She had finally come out." Phoenix smiled. "And you know I can't, I get done what I can when I can, around work and wedding plans."

"Who's getting married?" Draco asked.

"Mike and Justina across the hall." Phoenix replied.

"Yeah, I get that you are busy." Hermione smiled hugging Phoenix.

"So, are you finally done then?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, what have I missed?" Hermione asked.

"I get my colors today." Phoenix said.

"Oh yes, Charlie told me about that. You're becoming a trainee."

"What do you mean getting your colors?" Draco asked.

"Another way of saying becoming a trainee. Each sector has their own color. Sectors 1 and 2 have red, 3 and 4 have blue and 5 and 6 have yellow. Sectors 1,3, and 5 are a shade darker than sectors 2,4,and 6. As a trainee, the color is just on the hem. Now a red can work in any sector, but is manly in 1 and 2, blue is manly in 3 and 4, but can work in 5 and 6 if they are needed, yellow is 5 and 6 only."

"What are the little dragons on everyone's chests?" Hermione asked.

"They mark a Handler's rank. A trainee's dragon is the same color as their hems. Your dragon's color will change when you become a handler and you will wear tunics with you sector color. The tunics can be detailed in black or any other dark color really, but that's it, and only once you're a Handler. Handlers have four ranks. Bronze is the lowest and handle the hatchling only. Silver is the next step and they work with the adults of the lower of the colors two secotors. Gold is the last rank in most people's book. They work in the top sector for their color. The last one is platinum and is a high honor. If you get a platinum dragon, you are held extremely high. They are the heads of teams, their only boss is Anton, and Anton himself is former Platinum. Charlie too is Platinum. There are only three at moment, but I swear, I will be there one day." Phoenix smiled.

"You talk to much." Draco said. Hermione was smiling with Phoenix.

"If what I hear about you is true, I know you will." She smiled.

"Thanks Mione, it is my ultimate goal, I already know I'm going to be a gold dragon when I graduate because you get the dragon of the sector you're trained in. I'm being trained by Charlie in sectors 1 and 2 because I already have two bonds and they are with dragons of his sector." Hermione stared at Phoenix in awe.

"I have a whole book on this stuff if you'd like to borrow it. It is all the rules, ceremonies, ranks, and explanations if everything to do with Handlers and Dragons."

"So the Handler's handbook." Draco said.

"Yeah, sorry, I am going a little over the top." Phoenix said.

"You have every right Nix." Harry argued as he walked in.

"Thanks Harry, oh man, I need to get ready." She said and ran into her room. She pulled on a blood red cami and pulled her darkest jeans over the top. Last of all she placed the Intern's plain black tunic over the top and belted it at the waist.

She redid her make-up very carefully so she matched her future uniform. Using her favorite red lipstick and Dark Gray eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. It was a tradition among females since they learned their sector assignments as soon as they were chosen, to match everything to their sector color.

Phoenix quicklybrushed her hair and gave it a loose wave.

As soon as she was done, an hour after walking inside, she walked out to find Draco and Hermione had retreated to his room. Phoenix saw that Harry had left and she could faintly hear Draco talking to Hermione through his door.

"So, there's this celebration tonight." Draco started.

"Yeah, the summer celebration." Hermione replied.

"Well, would you do me the honor of being my date?" Draco asked. Phoenix could see his face in her head, nervous as his tone.

"I'd love to Draco, but I feel bad." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked, truly curious.

"Well, Phoenix is your cousin and my best friend, won't it be awkward?" Hermione asked. Phoenix took that minute to knock gently.

"Come on in!" Draco called.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Phoenix asked.

"You look amazing." Hermione smiled.

"Oh and Hermione, I'm happy for you."

"What?"

"A Handler's hearing is more developed than a normal person's." Phoenix admitted.

"Oh, then are you sure it won't be awkward?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I have Harry and it's about time Draco here was happy. I told you this on the first day last year." Phoenix said.

"Thank you Phoenix."

"Good luck with Ron." Phoenix replied with disdain.

"I don't care what he has to say, he can just stuff it." Hermione said. Phoenix nodded in understanding.

"Would you two join me in walking to the ceremony site?" Phoenix asked.

"It is that time already?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sorry Drake."

"Now we've added Drake to the mix?" Draco groaned.

"What mix?" Hermione asked.

"Mix of nicknames. There's Draco, Dray, and Drake." Phoenix explained.

"I see, well, are we going?" Hermione asked. Phoenix nodded sharply and followed the new couple out.


	5. I just wonder

Mike, Abby and Phoenix stood at the end of the walkway to the platform where they would receive their trainee uniforms.

"You ready for this?" Mike asked clutching Phoenix's right hand and Abby's left.

"Yeah, now calm down Mike, you come after I do." Phoenix smiled.

"I just wonder if I really deserve this." Mike said.

"If anyone deserves this, its all of us, that includes you Mike." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Black!" Anton called.

"That's my cue, now don't faint." She told Mike.

"No promises." He replied. Phoenix rolled her eyes and walked up.

"Mike St. Heightz!"

Mike walked nervously to stand with Phoenix.

"Abby Santiago!"

Abby practically ran up and stood proudly next to Mike.

"Now, all three of these interns have earned their colors more times they one can count. We have two very brilliant Handlers in Mike and Phoenix, and a worthy Healer in Abby. I ask you know to strip your intern tunic." Anton said. He waited until each intern had only his or her undershirt on. He stood behind Phoenix first.

"Phoenix Bellatrix Druella Black, you are one of the most promising young Handlers I have seen since Charlie Weasley joined us. You connect with the Dragons on a level none of us can. You are one of them, and not a Handler in the sense we think. I give you the color dark red to signify that you are of Sector 1. Charlie Weasley has much to teach you and is the best to fit your personality. As for Charlie, Miss Black is stubborn, hyper active, and an out right, amazing Handler. Mold her into the Handler we all know she is." Anton said and handed Phoenix her new red trimmed tunic. She slipped it on and tied the red belt. She felt proud and looking in the crowd she saw her teacher, Gale and Abby's future teacher in the front, the first two looking at her with pride. She saw the Pride that filled Harry and Draco and the excitement that filled Hermione. Not even Ginny or Ron's sour looks could darken her mood.

Phoenix happily listened as Mike was given the same dark red tunic as Phoenix got and was introduced as Gale's new student. She was happy for her friend and felt relieved when Abby's ceremony was done.

"We hope to see great things from these Trainees, I know that each of you has someone who is proud of you as you should. This is a grand day on your part. You have made it to the first real step." Anton smiled. "You may now join your colleagues and friends."

The three new Trainees found their teachers and Phoenix's family where Justin stood.

"Congratulations cousin." Draco said. Phoenix gave him and tight hug.

"Smile for once." She whispered.

"Sorry dear cousin, that is not part of my reputation." Draco replied.

"Fuck you reputation, I bet Hermione doesn't want you scowling at everything and she deserves to see a smile."

"Go see your boyfriend." Draco said. Phoenix flashed a smile at him and pecked him on the cheek before she felt something slam into her and a high-pitched voice yell out his excitement.

"Justina, get off me please." Phoenix said.

"Sorry, I'm getting off." He said and was beaming.

"You did it!" He yelled trying to be cute. Phoenix just rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry Justina, I am looking for Harry." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix what is with the nickname? Don't do that to people." Bella scowled.

"Hi Miss Black!" Justin smiled.

"Hello Justin." Bella said.

"Justina if you please." He said Bella looked extremely confused.

"He smacks me if I call him Justin." Phoenix said. "The boy thinks he's funny."

"I am funny." Justin cried.

"Ok Justina, if you say so." Phoenix said backing up.

"Phoenix, training begins tomorrow morning, you know where the training room is, right?" Charlie asked.

"Course she does." Another Handler said. "She always comes in and watches the other trainees training and tries to train alone. She really needs a teacher to give her a regiment, she works herself to death."

"It keeps my mind off other things." Phoenix replied

"What ever the reason, it is amazing and scary. She will make a perfect Handler."

"Thanks Gabe." Phoenix smiled.

"No need, see you around." Gabe replied.

"Ok, bye Gabe." Phoenix said.

"Hey Phoenix, can I use your room to get ready for tonight?" Hermione asked coming up to her.

"Sure, you can even go through my closet, wait till you see all the other visitors. There is always a big number." Phoenix smiled.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"As a trainee and a new one at that, I'll be wearing my colors." Phoenix replied.

"That's a shame." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry has seen me looking a lot worse here. Really, everyone here has. Night shifts are terrible and by the end you look like shit, but you have to eat so I'll walk in to the mess hall with bed hair and dropping eyes. No one bothers the night shift Handlers, and if they do, it's the _last_ thing they do." Phoenix said.

"Why?"

"Night watchers as we call them, are very cranky after shift. They stay up all night, many after an afternoon shift or have morning shift right after."

"I don't get it."

"You would call Charlie a good person, right? Would never snap at anyone, doesn't lose his temper?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd agree with that."

"Well Charlie had just gotten off Night shift and all I said was hello. He growled and bit my head off. You can even ask him for confirmation."

"I get it now." Hermione said picturing Charlie aggravated at someone.

"You coming in?" Phoenix asked standing inside her rooms.

"Yeah, lead the way." Hermione smiled. Phoenix smiled back and closed the door behind Hermione.

"You go ahead in and find something you like." Phoenix said as she took off her trainers and felt the soft carpet under her feet.

"You can change your jeans can't you?" Hermione asked.

"I was planning to, but thanks Hermione." Phoenix chuckled and followed the brunette into her bedroom.

"Where's the closet?" Hermione asked.

"By the desk, you can't miss it in this 20 meter by 15 meter room." Phoenix chuckled.

"It is a good size for one person." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and its mine." Phoenix smiled.

"Wow, you have an amazing closet." Hermione said when she opened.

"Yeah, it's all courtesy of Gale. She thought my old wardrobe was too big and looked atrocious."

"You got your style right though, tunics and jeans."

"Yeah, now I just need to be allowed to wear it, notice they are all my trainee colors." Phoenix said.

"They are beautiful, and detailed in black."

"Yeah, it's a tradition, once you become a trainee, if you go to a different country or even out of dragon Gates, you must wear your colors. Inside the Gates you must wear your uniform. It is a sign of pride and in some ways respect for the life you've chosen."

"Dumbledore won't let you deviate from the dress code." Hermione said.

"I know." Phoenix said.

"What will happen if you can't?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care, Anton understands when I'm school I go by that dress code. I won't be fired for not wearing my colors. It is an option that most choose to follow." Phoenix said.

"When will you wear them then?"

"I'm the new ambassador for Dragon Gates Romania. At the end of each month, Anton will send me updates and I'll go to the Ministry and talk with them." Phoenix replied. "Can't wait to see Fudge's face when he finds out."

"Get me a picture." Hermione smiled.

"Hey Hermione?" Phoenix asked stepping into the bathroom.

"What's up?" Hermione replied.

"You realize, now that you are dating Drake, you are will be dubbed the Slytherin Princess and will have to spend time in the Slytherin commons?" Phoenix asked.

"I guessed that and I am kind of excited. Ever since the end of third year, when I really got know you, I wanted to see your side. I mean, you are literally Slytherin, but you reside in Gryffindor, so if all Slytherins are like you, why should we be afraid."

"You don't know the half of it Hermione. Slytherins are just Gryffindors with other colors and a quieter personality. Do you really think all Death eaters come from Slytherin house?"

"Not any more." Hermione said.

"Good, I really like you Hermione, and Drake can hide his emotions just like I can. Don't let it get to you, we have a lot of secrets, he will tell you, but you must give him time. His heart is a fragile one, worse so than mine and I don't want to see him hurt." Phoenix said walking out and sitting on the bed.

"I will do whatever I can to keep his heart whole." Hermione promised turning to face Phoenix.

"Thank you. I really care about him; he saved me in the worst of ways after the raid." Phoenix said. "It was hard for him, helping me through the bad stuff, but there are things I can't help him with, things that take the kind of trust you can only get from a mate or partner." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, I've heard about this raid more than once, I think you've even mentioned it a couple times in the past four years, but I have never really figured out what it _is_." Hermione said.

"What are you asking?" Phoenix asked wearily.

"What is it? The raid I mean? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You should sit down if I am going to tell you. It's not incredibly long, but it is a sad story." Phoenix said. She sighed and curled into a ball. She looked relaxed as she closed her eyes; looked almost asleep.

Phoenix just thought back to the night ten years ago that seemingly destroyed her life.

_A small six-year-old girl sat alone in a small room. It had a bed, a dresser and shelves filled with books. The girls sat in front of a full body mirror looking at her deep amber eyes and frizzy black hair._

"_Mum? Can't you do anything?" The girl whined._

"_Only if you sit still, why do you care anyway? Neville is only coming to play for the afternoon, he doesn't care what you look like." Bella chuckled._

"_I do though mum, I want hair like yours, and it's soft and wavy, not frizzy and poof!" Little Phoenix said acting like her hair was an Afro._

"_It is not nearly as bad as you think Phoenix." Bella smiled._

"_Yes it is." Phoenix said sitting down in the chair her mother sat her in._

"_How about braids?" Bella asked._

"_Yes please." Phoenix smiled back. Bella nodded and had just finished when Alice Longbottom flooed in with Neville._

"_Neville!" Phoenix shouted and ran over to the small boy._

"_Hi Phoenix!" He smiled and hugged the girl._

"_How have you been?" Phoenix asked hoping back up into her chair._

"_I missed you." He replied._

"_I missed you too Nev, I can't believe we have been friends for ages."_

"_Why?" Neville asked._

"_Because my mum said I was a quiet baby, I always thought that meant I would never make friends." Phoenix replied._

"_Phoenix, just remember, you two have an hour." Bella called._

"_Ok mum!" Phoenix called back. "Let's go out back, we can look at the stars."_

_Neville nodded and let Phoenix drag him there. They sat there for the entire hour, looking at the stars, naming their favorite constellations and just generally enjoying each other's company._

"_Hey Neville, will you promise me you'll be my friend forever?" Phoenix asked._

"_Course, we are gonna go to school together and we'll be at each other's weddings and be there for each other when ever something happens." Neville rambled._

"_Promise?" Phoenix asked._

"_I pinky swear it." Neville said matter of factly. Phoenix smiled at the boy and closed her eyes._

"_Phoenix! Time for Neville to go!" Bella called. Phoenix opened her eyes and stood up sluggishly._

"_I'll come back tomorrow." Neville promised. Phoenix just nodded and rubbed her eyes, yawning in the process._

"_Ok Phoenix, you go to bed, I'm going to drop off Neville and be right back." Bella said._

"_Ok momma." Phoenix yawned. She gave Neville one last hug before running upstairs to her room. Phoenix climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly._

_Phoenix woke up later in the night to voices downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw it had been four hours. Being the daughter of a fake Death Eater, Phoenix knew the drill. She found the secret opening in her wall, taking her blanket and toy Phoenix and hid. It was the drill that her and her mum practiced at least once a week. The drill in case her mother's cover was blown and the Death Eaters came for them._

"_Phoenix!" Someone called. She recognized the voice; it was her mum's friend Mad-eye. Phoenix still stayed hidden until she heard someone walk into her room._

"_Phoenix." Someone called. "Where are you?"_

_Phoenix heard Moody call and waited for him to find the space he had helped her mum build. She heard their secret knock on the door before it opened. She came face to face with Moody when he opened the door. Phoenix had already begun to cry._

"_Where's my momma?" Phoenix asked, tears running down her face._

"_Phoenix, why don't you come with me to the Ministry?" Moody said._

"_What about mommy?" Phoenix asked._

"_Maybe we'll see her there." Moody lied. Phoenix just nodded and let Moody pick her up. She fell asleep as they apparated. She woke up when she heard someone crying. She saw Neville sitting alone in a chair and tried to get free. Moody had just let her run to the young boy._

"_Neville!" She cried._

"_Phoenix, what's going on?" Neville asked._

"_I don't know Nev, but I will stay right here until we find out." Phoenix said._

"_Neville, come away from her." An older woman yelled._

"_But Gran, she's my friend." Neville said._

"_Not anymore, I will not have you be friends with her kind." The woman said._

"_What do you mean by that?" Phoenix yelled._

"_What did Phoenix do?" Neville asked._

"_Nothing…_yet_." The woman said and pulled Neville away. Neville took another look back as the woman took him away too. Phoenix was scared, she had lost her mum and couldn't find her, and now her friend's Gran was insulting her and Neville was being taken. Moody found her thinking to herself very seriously._

"_Mr. Moody, what does Neville's Gran mean by my kind?" Phoenix asked._

"_What do you mean?" Moody asked._

"I mean, I was talking to Neville and she just suddenly comes stomping over and is all, Stay away from her kind you will not be friends with the likes of her." Phoenix said trying to imitate Neville's Gran with little success.

"_Augusta believes what Fudge does." Moody said._

"_Moody, where's my mum? I want to go home." Phoenix said about to cry._

"_I'm sorry Phoenix, but you aren't going home. You mother did a bad thing and now we need to find you a new home." Moody said._

"_What did she do that was so bad she can't come home?"_

"_She hurt Neville's parents really bad." He sighed. Phoenix jumped away from the man and started to cry._

"_She wouldn't do that!" She yelled as Kingsley walked over. "They were her friends. Don't lie, lying is bad!"_

"_Phoenix, please calm down, Moody isn't lying to you." Kingsley said hugging her._

"_He has to be." Phoenix said._

"_I'm sorry dear, but we will find you a good home."_

"_What about Aunt Andy?" Phoenix asked. "She'll take care of me until my mum comes for me tomorrow."_

"_Phoenix, your mum isn't going to come for you for a long time and your Aunt Andy can't support another child."_

"_What about Aunt Gale?" Phoenix asked._

"_Her home is no place for you, it is dangerous and you need to be safe and she isn't related to you."_

_Phoenix stared to cry harder._

"_We've found an orphanage that has an extra place fro her." Someone said._

"_We'll take her in the morning." Moody sighed. "Thank you Rose."_

_The woman nodded and looked sadly at Phoenix before walking off._

"The next day I was dropped at the orphanage by an auror an a dementor. That same day I was adopted by the Roberts." Phoenix finished.

"Is that why you will do whatever you can to help Neville?"

"How did you know about that?" Phoenix asked.

"Harry told me last year." Hermione admitted.

"Well, it's true. Hermione, I want that friendship back. I don't know what happened, but I want things to be back to the way it used to be. I want that promise to be true. Hermione, I can help them, you realize with all four elements, they can be saved. There is a potion you can give patients like them. It's been used before, back before the elemental wars. There is a huge catch to the potion though. The elementals making it have to really want the effect to work. It is brewed by four friends normally." Phoenix said.

"What are you missing?" Hermione asked.

"Water, I need a water elemental that truly wants Alice and Frank to get better, who truly cares about Neville being happy again."

"Any idea on someone?" Hermione asked.

"No." Phoenix sighed standing up.

"You'll find someone." Hermione agreed.

"I kind of hope that the water elemental I find is a girl his age. He needs someone to balance him out."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry balances me out; we follow our elements so close it's not funny. Harry is quiet, gentle, and strong like air. I am fierce, can get out of control and I am confident, just like fire. Neville will be confident and strong, but brutish and rough as well very stable too, like a rock. He needs someone who is smooth, graceful, and careful. Like water." Phoenix explained.

"You are really smart, you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Then explain why I am failing my classes."

"You care more about surviving." Hermione said.

"I should, with everything that's happening." Phoenix sighed.

"I think it's time we started heading out." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Phoenix said. "Talk to Neville about his story if you want."

Hermione nodded, she was already planning to.


	6. Not crazy

It was three weeks since Phoenix had become a junior trainee and was already training harder than the senior trainees. That's where she was heading now, to train with Charlie.

"Welcome back." Charlie smiled when she entered.

"Are we going to train harder easier or stay where we are?" Phoenix asked as she dropped her equipment for her shift afterwards.

"Harder I think." Charlie said. "Start with running, ten miles, in say ten minutes." Charlie said.

"Forty-five." Phoenix said.

"Thirty-five." Charlie negotiated.

"Give me my start time." Phoenix said getting ready. She watched the other senior trainee, a male named Kip, start his third mile lap. He was jogging and had another forty minutes to go.

"Start!" Charlie yelled. Phoenix took off at a slightly faster than normal jog and got faster every two miles until she had only two miles to go and five minutes. She finished off with a sprint and was done with ten miles before the senior trainee was.

"You bested your time by a minute." Charlie said.

"Better than nothing." Phoenix panted.

"You are crazy black." Kip yelled.

"Not crazy, just self-trained." Phoenix said.

"If self-trained means a mile in three and a half minutes." Kip snorted.

"Well, I had to be quick or get killed." Phoenix explained.

"I don't get you British, so what if someone's mum is a suspected Death Eater or if their dad was one."

"Most of Hogwarts would disagree with you." Phoenix shrugged.

"Well that country of yours has its own agenda."

"Why do you think I get out of there as soon as possible every year? Go straight from the train station to the airport." Phoenix said.

"Oh, I see, so, want to talk over lunch?" Kip suggested.

"Sorry, I'm not interested and busy." Phoenix said.

"Can't blame me for trying." Kip shrugged.

"Phoenix, spell work." Charlie called.

"Didn't you just finish running?" Kip asked.

"Yup."

"He's a slave-driver." Kip said.

"No, I always work this hard." Phoenix said.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Phoenix shrugged, but in reality, it was because she felt she had to prove herself, and she knew it.

"See you around then." Kip said.

"See you around Kip." Phoenix said and ran after Charlie.

"Ok, scenario one, a dragon is startled and will not calm down. What do you do?"

"Quick, silent, stun spell." Phoenix said.

"Where to you aim for?"

"Under belly, the chest area." Phoenix replied.

"Good, two, you're an ambassador going to England, what do you wear?"

"I thought this was spell work."

"This is a pop quiz while we get to the spell site." Charlie replied.

"Ok, Ambassadors wear their uniforms. It is out of respect for our line of work."

"What proof do you bring when you leave as an ambassador?"

"A pixie dragon that is specifically bonded to you and your Id badge."

"What is special about pixie dragons that make them perfect proof?"

"Once bonded, they act only on their Handler's command and are protectors."

"Add more."

"They will not listen to any one besides their Handlers and they're very cautious and only trust their Handlers. They are strong, but gentle and have the strongest bonds. They will wait a lifetime to find their Handler, they will not substitute to get close to their future Handler, they are too patient to." Phoenix explained.

"Good, now, I will give you a spell, I want the dragon type it is used on, where to aim, what it does and then I want you to perform it." Charlie explained.

Phoenix nodded and did as she was instructed. They were on the practice court for the rest of the morning and got through a lot of the essential spells with a perfect score.

"You did great this morning, you've been studying." Charlie said.

"Yes sir, I have nothing else to do, studied everyday last year and at least an hour a day this year."

"That's a good quality in a trainee." Charlie nodded. Phoenix nodded back and opened the door to the mess hall to find Harry, Justin and Mike had pushed four tables together and were poring over even more plans.

"I'll see you at shit tonight." Phoenix sighed and ran over to the table.

"I'll meet you back here once I grab lunch." She smiled at them.

"Great, I finally have the final song list." Mike said.

"I'll talk to you bout it in a minute Mike." She said. He nodded and let her run to the line.

"Here you are Miss Black." Donna smiled when she got to the front.

"Thanks Donna." Phoenix smiled and balanced her food as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You have night shift?" Mike asked.

"Today and tomorrow." Phoenix replied.

"Well here's my list and the particular order." Mike said handing Phoenix her binder, music cube and his list.

"Why do you want Tears of an angel? That's a brake up song." Phoenix said.

"Both me and Justin went through a lot of really bad breakups with a few girls before we found out, with each other, our real preference." Mike explained.

"So it's your first one, am I allowed to explain?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, do whatever you would like with the performance." Mike said.

"At least you picked the sixty different songs I know." Phoenix said.

"Will these last about four hours?"

"At most, a few minutes more or less, but an average of four hours, yes." Phoenix replied and turned to Justin. "Did you go by the flower shop yet?"

"Yeah, they asked me how I'd learned about them and I mentioned you. Apparently, you are a good customer. They gave me an amazing discount. They asked me how you've been doing, haven't heard from you in two years."

"They are the flower shop I used when I lived with the Roberts. I was their best customer and the Roberts never found out about the magic they used to keep the flowers alive for an extra three weeks." Phoenix said.

"Well I told them you work here now and are just helping us as a friend."

"Who helped you?" Phoenix asked.

"An older woman named Jeanne Santiago." Justin said.

"I always liked her." Phoenix said. "I mean, she really helped me, always played a muggle, even for the magical weddings." Phoenix said.

"We decided on a black tux for me and a powder pink for Justina." Mike said noting down on something.

"What are you writing?" Phoenix asked.

"Your aunt gave me homework, a written essay on Gate ambassadors." He replied.

"When do you train again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He replied.

"Let me read what you have." Phoenix said snatching the paper. Mike watched her nervously, he knew she was the best of the trainees and even better than a few Handlers and he really hoped he got it all right.

"You forgot to mention that Trainee ambassadors wear dog tags instead of having a pixie dragon. They are the only Dragon gate workers who can be considered ambassadors without being bonded with a pixie dragon."

"How do you know about that? It's not in any of the books I found." He said.

"I know because that is going to be me when school starts. Anton wants me to be considered the British ambassador since we don't have one yet and I can't exactly bring a pixie with me to school." Phoenix said.

"That's great, it's a true honor, each gate only has one per country and they only choose a native."

"Yeah well, Charlie told him to hand it off to me, he hates the job. I now get to leave school on Sunday and talk to the dunderhead the British people call a Minister."

"Why do you talk about the British like you aren't one?" Harry asked.

"You better than anyone knows they hate me." Phoenix snorted.

"When do you get the tags and Id?" Mike asked.

"End of the summer." Phoenix replied.

"Hey Phoenix, would you go into the Market a little later with me and look at the arrangements and see how they are coming?" Justin asked Phoenix.

"Sure, as long as I'm back in time for more coffee and the night shift." Phoenix said.

"Thanks, can you meet me in two hours?" He asked.

"At the front gates, that will give me time to grab a shower, change and grab my Gate Id."

"If you have an Id, why do you need a new one?" Harry asked.

"The one I have isn't a picture Id; it's a dragon scale with my name, profile and picture. The Gate guards can scan it and know everything they need to. I need the picture Id because the Ministries don't have that kind magic." Phoenix said.

"Oh, I get it." Harry said.

"Would you be so kind as to escort me upstairs?" Phoenix asked throwing her food away.

"Certainly." Harry smiled and placed his arm around her waist.

"See you later Justina." Phoenix smiled.

"See you at the main gate." He agreed. Phoenix nodded and snaked her arm around Harry's waist and happily walked upstairs. They parted at her door and Harry walked into Gale's empty room.

"Um Harry, you are free to stay in my center room if you'd like. Gale only keeps her door open when she's cleaning and if I know Sirius and Bella, they will be elsewhere. Gale is scary when she starts cleaning."

"Um, that would be great." Harry said. Phoenix smiled and let him into the room.

"This is the center room, I will be in the left room, if you need me, knock and I'll come to the door, if I can." She said slipping into the room she had pointed out. A few minutes later, Harry heard water start to run so he sat down. After a good thirty minutes, she walked out with her hair in a bun and wearing a clean uniform. She snaked her hands around his shoulders and rested her chin on his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just wishing I could see you more often during the summer than the hour or two every other day or two or even three." Phoenix pouted.

"Once the weddings done, we will have extra time because you won't be spending a ton of time helping with planning." Harry replied.

"True and they say you are a big help too." Phoenix said.

"You have another hour, what would you like to do?" Harry asked as Justin walked in.

"Oh, sorry Phoenix, I just realized, the flower shop isn't open today, can we go tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, but the day after, I'm sleeping tomorrow morning and training tomorrow afternoon before a second night shift."

"So Friday afternoon?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, sounds good, see you then." Phoenix said. Justin nodded awkwardly and as quickly as he could, left.

"Now I feel bad." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Harry asked kissing her deeply.

"I scared Justina away." Phoenix pouted

"Don't feel too bad, how awkward would it be for you if you walked in on Justina and Mike like this?" Harry asked.

"I guess your right." She sighed walking around the chair and sitting on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and hugged her waist as she hugged his shoulders. Hermione walked in on them talking about the next year's quidditch tryouts and strategies. Phoenix had moved to the chair next to Harry's and they were pouring over papers and quidditch notes.

"Hey Phoenix, I got a letter from Neville I think you'd be interested in." She said.

"When'd you owl Neville and how?" Phoenix asked.

"I used pig after our talk." Hermione said.

"I remember, I didn't think you'd owl him though." Phoenix said.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Harry." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you promised me, no secrets."

"Harry, can we talk later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

"Hey Hermione, I'll take the letter here, Night shift is always slow and I can read it then." Phoenix said standing up.

"When does it start?" Hermione asked.

"An hour after dinner." Phoenix said looking at her watch. "It seems time to go eat now anyway."

"We'll meet you there." Hermione smiled. Phoenix shrugged and walked out. Hermione turned back to Harry and her smile had become a heavy sigh.

"What is it you need to say Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing here Mione? Potter?" Draco asked walking in. "Where is my cousin?"

"She went down to dinner; we are going down in a minute." Hermione smiled. Draco just nodded and entered his own bedroom.

"Ok Harry, don't seem offended if Phoenix keeps something from you." Hermione began.

"Even though she promised no secrets?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Listen to me Harry, this is really important. Phoenix and Draco are exactly the same, brother and sister almost. I'm going to tell you exactly what she told me about Drake."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She can hide her emotions really well Harry, she feels a need to because of everything that's happened. Don't let it get to you, her and Drake have a lot of secrets, and she will tell you, in time, but you must give her time just like I must give Drake time. Her heart is a fragile, or that's what she tells me Harry. She needs you support, and she isn't lying to you, she is hiding from herself." Hermione explained. "She still isn't sure of much, I think she is really only sure that she loves you and doesn't want to hurt you, but she can't help it. She barely knows she's doing it. Just understand that she is a very guarded person, especially with her past."  
"May I add to that" Draco asked from his door.

"Please do." Hermione said.

"You may not realize it, but she is scared. My cousin is scared out of her mind and doesn't know what to do. She has never felt as terrified as she is. She is scared her past will come back to haunt her, or that her early past is completely gone and can never come back now. Before her mum was taken from her, she was happy, no one judged her, and she had a best friend she could really trust. Then Neville's parents were attacked and her mum was gone. Her entire life was taken from her and that made her who she is. The hidden girl you see. I may have had parents, but they never cared, my father is only getting worse. It seemed my mother cared more for her sister's daughter than for me. For both of us, opening up is harder than anything in the world." Draco explained. Harry was nodding and understanding.

"Give her time Potter, she really loves you, and as much as I hate to admit it, you help her. I had never seen her listen to advice before Third year. She's at ease around you, not fully yet, but I think if you give her enough time, she will be. I was completely wrong about you first year, I gave you a hard time and you didn't deserve any of it." Draco said.

"I didn't give you any reason not to give me a hard time. I didn't exactly help Phoenix and I wasn't really that nice to all you Slytherins. In truth, I was terrible, probably worse than most."

"Hardly, you were one of the better, but still pretty bad. Truce?" Draco asked.

"Truce, I really find it stupid for us to fight Draco, I was so wrong about you."

"Well, we are even there Po…Harry. I thought you were like Thomas and Finnegan, but I was wrong, about you and Hermione. Now look at us."

"There are misunderstandings everyday, I think it truly takes people like Phoenix, the truly good people who don't deserve what they get, who turn those misunderstandings into friendships and love." Hermione said.

"I agree completely, I never thought I would ever say that I was wrong about Draco Malfoy and he is possibly one of the better people I've met. Maybe one day we will be able to call ourselves friends." Harry said and stuck out his hand. Draco took it and squeezed.

"That day may even come sooner than either of us thinks." Draco replied. Harry nodded and all three of them walked to dinner, finding Justin rambling on about more wedding details and Phoenix gulping down coffee.


	7. Do I think?

Phoenix stopped at her room and found the letter Hermione had been talking about on her bed. She grabbed it and her wand. She may know wandless magic, but she was still shaky, it was one of the things her and Charlie needed to work on. She made sure she had her room key and best trainers on. She didn't want to mess up, especially at night. She hurried to the main Gate to get her guard assignment and soon learned it was the Hatchling complex. She sat down and waited for her partner nervously. She began to spin her wand above her hand, a nervous habit she had developed at the muggle's. She had never been caught by the ministry because she wasn't using her wand; she had learned to use magic to move small objects.

"Cool trick, how'd you learn it?" Someone asked.

"Hi Aunt Gale, its nervous habit really."

"Why are you nervous?" Gale asked.

"Everything and nothing I guess. I'm really nervous, even terrified, for what's going to happen this year. It is a fact that a few of the Professors still hate me and I have Career advice this year." Phoenix explained.

"Can't be that bad, you have your job and you are happy, am I right?"

"Overjoyed, proud, honored, everything and more. This is everything I want. A family, a home, people that care about what happens to me, and friends that know me as Phoenix, not, that Death Eater's daughter. Why is my mum considered Dangerous?"

"I don't know, could have something to do with she was the strongest of her class and knew more spells and curses than you think, and that she used them to protect the wrong side." Gale said.

"She taught me every single one before she was taken, so I could protect my self at school." Phoenix chuckled.

"Why did she think you would need to protect yourself at school?" Gale asked nervously, and a little stunned.

"At the time I was supposed to be a Slytherin. I would make friends with Harry and Neville and turn the Slytherins nasty reputation around." Phoenix said and turned to see Gale trying not to laugh. "I was five; I had no clue about the Hogwarts houses or that Slytherin liked their reputation."

"I understand, go ahead and read that letter you are itching to read." Gale smiled. Phoenix didn't even asked how she knew, just took out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione and Phoenix,_

_Yes Hermione, I know you will show this to her, this is about her story, is it not? Well you had a few questions such as, what _really _happened, what made me change my mind and do I think the friendship could ever work. Let me answer number three first. Last year I asked Phoenix to teach me my element, what I didn't tell her was the real reason. I was hoping by opening the commonality, maybe the old friendship would grow again. Maybe I should have told her my story a year ago. I really missed her company, and am looking forward to our lessons this year, can't wait for Harry to join either. As for my story, it is short and easy._

_Bellatrix took me home and as soon as we stepped inside, aurors came to the house. My parents were on the floor in the kitchen, I had no idea what was wrong, but they thought Bella was the person responsible. The aurors refused to listen to a _traumatized five year old _and thought I was just trying to help the person I _thought_ was innocent. They brought me to the Ministry so my Gran could pick me up and I met Phoenix there. I was so relived that she was ok and then, my Gran came. She told me the story on our way out. At first I refused to believe the lies, but as I lived with her longer, I began to question my belief and soon took her side. By the time I was eleven, I was afraid Phoenix would be like her mum, the one that was part of lies. When that article came out the end of third year, my memory of that night popped into my head and I should have talked to her then, but I thought she would hate me. Should have realized how wrong I was, I missed out on a great friendship, and made her think I was afraid. I almost hope you will show this to her so she can know how sorry I am. See this year Hermione, Great news, I'm a prefect._

_Neville Longbottom_

Phoenix finished reading and was stunned. She had thought Neville was terrified of her and even more stunned that he had thought she would hurt him like her mother was accused of doing. She had always believed that he would be there for her, and when first year started, that hope was shattered. Maybe it was changing, she truly hoped it was.

"You done?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Curious." She replied.

"Hey you two thought you'd all like some coffee." Someone called.

"Identify yourself." Phoenix called.

"It's Kip." He replied.

"Oh, hi Kip."

"Hello, would you like it? The night is cold and this is the longest of shifts." He said.

"Thanks we appreciate it." Gale said taking hers. Phoenix gratefully took hers and sipped it.

"Don't you have morning shift?"

"No." He replied. "Well, I have about ten more people, see you around."

"See you around Kip, thanks again." Phoenix called. When he was gone, she took the top off her cup and sniffed the brown liquid. Gale did the same.

"Anything strange?" Gale asked.

"Smell wise? No, what about yours?"

"Nothing, but let's not take a chance." Phoenix sighed and set it down. She kicked it over and made it look like an accident.

"Oh man." She cried.

"Oh hush up, here's a new cup." Gale said playing along. They both needed the coffee, but didn't trust any they didn't make. Gale did the same and made herself a cup.

"Thanks Aunt Gale, I am exhausted." Phoenix said and sipped the new coffee. They sat in silence for the rest of the shift. Charlie came for them at Dawn to eat. The morning shift was already starting to enter the complex and Phoenix and Gale were happy to be done. They ate a quick breakfast and crashed in their rooms' right afterwards.

Phoenix glared at Mike when he woke her up four hours later.

"Charlie asked me to tell you no training today, or tomorrow, morning training with me and your aunt the day after." He said.

"Thank you Mike, goodbye." Phoenix grumbled and fell asleep again. Harry woke her up for dinner and a second night shift. It was just like the night before without Kip offering them coffee. She was at the Hatchlings complex with Gale. They didn't talk at all until shift was over.

"So, how's training?" Gale asked.

"Quick paced." Phoenix yawned.

"Charlie's proud of you." Gale said.

"You get to see why tomorrow morning." Phoenix chuckled sitting down to breakfast.

"Morning Nix." Harry smiled.

Phoenix just growled as Harry handed her and Gale each a tray.

"Thank you Harry dear." Gale yawned.

"Sleep for the rest of today." Charlie said. "You need it."

Phoenix just nodded and when she finished eating walked to her dorm as she had begun to call it and crashed once again. She was woken up by Mike the next morning at dawn. He was prepared for her sudden outburst, but it didn't come, she felt well rested and just got up without complaint.

"I'll meet you at breakfast." Phoenix said. As soon as Mike had left, she showered, and dressed in a clean uniform. She jogged to breakfast and sat down with the small group after getting food and coffee.

"You are so addicted to that stuff." Harry chuckled.

"I'm in good practice for exams." She decided.

"That stuff is so bad for you though." Hermione said.

"Hermione coffee is 5 percent of a Handler's blood. It's our life source." Phoenix said nursing the paper cup. Hermione just groaned in annoyance and let Phoenix and Mike run off.

"I think we'd better sprint." Phoenix said checking her watch. Mike looked at it too and nodded in agreement. They made it to the training room with three seconds to spare.

"Good, you two are warmed up, Mike, you have forty-five minutes, ten miles." Gale said.

"You know the drill.' Charlie said.

"Thirty minutes." Phoenix grinned and started to run. She kept the same pattern she had from her last training session and was sprinting hard by the time she finished. She had hit thirty minutes on the dot and was panting hard. Mike still had three laps left when she collapsed.

"While Mike finishes, start your weight lifting." Charlie said. Phoenix took a long drink from her water bottle and then started her weight routine. Gale watched in amazement as Phoenix went through a strenuous routine.

"What is your problem Charlie?" Gale hissed.

"I'm following the routine she laid down herself last summer." Charlie shrugged. "She really is an amazing girl and even if training doesn't help her anger control, it helps her keep her magic in check. She also has more at her disposal; I'm still trying to figure out where it came from."

"She definitely isn't an ordinary witch, she has a lot of physical strength and endurance."

"Does anyone know why?" Charlie asked.

"No, we just think she's stronger than the average, and she is magically, the strongest fifteen year old I've seen in a long time. She grew up feeling she had to be to survive. Her nose can sense things most can't and her hearing is amazing." Gale said.

"Very true, now tell me something, she eats more than most, trains everyday, yet she never grows muscle or gets any wider." Charlie said.

"The Black Family is known for having a fast metabolism and she is like a cat."

"Good point looks like they are both done with weights." Charlie said pointing to the talking trainees.

"Now the reason we wanted you two to train together is that a Handler must be able to fight. I know for a fact Phoenix has strength, but doesn't know how to use it." Gale said as her and Charlie walked over to them.

"Mike has no idea about fighting." Charlie said.

"You want us to fight then?" Phoenix asked.

"We are going to teach you how to wield knives, daggers and how to fight, hand-to-hand."

"How will this all help?" Mike asked.

"You don't yet realize just how many wizards and witches have tried to and even succeeded in getting through the first gate. The Handlers learn as trainees to fight because the wizards that usually get in are tough and know how to fight themselves. They are good at dodging and usually it ends up with hand-to-hand combat." Charlie explained.

"How many fights have you been in Aunt Gale?" Phoenix asked.

"Quite a few." Gale replied.

"What about you Charlie?" Phoenix asked.

"A good amount." Charlie said.

"So I've used up my quota and I haven't fought one intruder." Phoenix groaned.

"Here's the fighting ring we use to train you trainees. It will be Mike against Phoenix."

"I can't hit a girl!" Mike said. "It's called abuse."

"Get over it Michael, no holding back." Phoenix said and stood in the ring. Mike sighed and stood on the other side.

"I mean it Michael, don't hold back." Phoenix said and walked to the middle. They shook and without any warning or waiting, Phoenix threw a punch at Mike.

"Hey!"

"No mercy." She smirked. Mike just glared and swung at her. She ducked down and swept his feet from under him with her own foot.

Things went along like this for a time before Gale and Charlie stopped it.

"Good job today guys. You two will be Handlers yet." Gale smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Gale." Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks." Mike agreed.

"Go to lunch, your friends are all waiting for you." Gale smiled. Phoenix nodded and pulled Mike out of the area.

"I'm running." Phoenix said. "I don't want them to change their minds."

"Race you." Mike said.

"You'll lose."

"I don't care, go!" He yelled. Phoenix ran after him and made sure to keep pace. They walked into the mess hall, panting heavily and sweating.

"Holy hell." Phoenix panted. "That was five miles, twenty minutes straight."

"Really? Four minutes a mile?' Mike asked.

"Just about, why?"

"That's my fastest time yet." Mike smiled.

"I'm not that hungry, I'm just gonna sleep." Phoenix sighed.

"I'm with you Phoenix, but is anyone expecting you?"

"Nah, they'll know if I don't show up to check my room." Phoenix smiled. "So, one week."

"Yeah, one week until I am married." He sighed.

"You must be excited." Phoenix yawned as she opened her door.

"I guess so." Mike replied. "See you later then."

"You too." Phoenix said shutting the door behind her. She found a letter and a package on her bed. The letter was from Hailey Roberts, the only biological child of her adoptive parents. The package was from Professor McGonagall.

"Finally got the book." Phoenix smiled and opened the book. It was thick and at least 400 pages, but that didn't stop Phoenix. She ripped through the first chapter in an hour and then slept for a time.


	8. He’s gone now

Phoenix's luck was worsening as the summer progressed. This weekend was one of the worst of her life, let's start Saturday morning.

Ron was walking down the Hall to the room he was staying in when he heard something coming from Mike's room.

(Into the Night by

"…Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes. No room left to move in between you and I. We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. And we sang…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sing, we're singing…Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night, Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh, And we danced on into the night.  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above, that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang…"

I was Phoenix, and she was singing. Ron didn't get to hear the end because someone stopped her.

"That is perfect, it is just wonderful." A lower voice said.

"I hoped you would like it." Phoenix replied. When Ron looked into the room he saw her and Mike sitting the boy's bed.

"Now I want you to hear something." He said. Phoenix nodded and passed him the guitar.

"There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. It's cool we're just friends. We walk the halls at school. We know it's casual. It's cool we're just…  
I don't want to lead you on, no, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah.  
Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on her mind. It'll happen; I've been making lots of plans. Like a picket fence and a rose garden I just keep on dreaming, but it's cool cause we're just friends'  
Small talk on IM, just one word sentences. It's cool we're just friends, if I had my way we'd talk and talk all day, yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time 'til I'm on her mind. It'll happen; I've been making lots of plans. Like a picket fence and a rose garden. I just keep on dreaming, but it's cool cause we're just friends…" A low tenor sang.

"Not very far huh?" Phoenix asked as she took the guitar back.

"That's as far as I have, yes. That's all I've found really." Mike said. Ron couldn't believe his ears. Phoenix Black was cheating on Harry. Ron literally raced into Gale's rooms and found Harry's in his room.

"Hey Ron, can I help you?" He asked looking up from his schoolwork.

"I just saw Phoenix…"

"Well, it is her day off." Harry said.

"No…she was with that Mike kid." Ron said.

"So? They are friends."

"Listen Harry, they seemed a lot more than just friends." Ron said.

"Ron, let it go." Harry sighed turning back to his work.

"Ok, why don't we get some lunch?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, ok, let's go." Harry sighed. He stood up and walked into the hall where he saw Phoenix fall out of Mike's room and then Mike on top of her. Their lips met and what Ron didn't see is Phoenix trying to get out from under Mike and Mike trying to get up.

"Phoenix?" Harry chuckled.

"I am so sorry Mike, you ok?" She asked as they separated. "Harry!"

"Phoenix, what was that?" Harry asked.

"I'm a klutz, we fell." She said nervously.

"Didn't look like it to me." Harry said.

"Believe me, Mike isn't my type, we are just friends Harry." She said. She was frantic now. Harry couldn't help but to smile at how good an actress she was.

"Come on Ron." Harry said and pushed pass the handler and Trainee. Ron smirked as he walked by.

"Damnit." Phoenix growled.

"Phoenix, thank god I found you. Its Dani's hatchlings." Abby called.

"Daniel, Kenny and Hannah? What's wrong with them Abby?" Phoenix asked forgetting about the joke.

"I'll explain on the way." She said, her eyes pleading. Both Mike and Phoenix had been frozen in their stances. After that statement, neither wasted a second before following after Abby. They rushed past Ron and Harry and just kept going. The only things the senior Handlers saw were a trainee healer and two trainees in a hurry to get somewhere. They just thought they were friends racing to lunch. Only Charlie and Gale ran after them, both knowing Mike and Phoenix never ran that fast unless something was wrong.

"What's going on Abby?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know, I went to check on them with two Handlers and they didn't tell me what happened. They didn't even walk in before they turned around and told me to get you and be quick." She said as they reached Dani's cave. The mother dragon was nowhere to be found. The smell of blood hit Phoenix in waves. She wasted no time in sprinting into the Hatchling's cave and stopped in her tracks. Mike reached her in three seconds flat. Abby got there a little slower.

"Mike, we have to find him." Phoenix cried.

"Oh no." Abby said as she saw what the Handlers hid from her. On the ground were Kenny and Hannah, their stomach's slit open. They were dead and the floor was red from the blood.

"It was a Steel blade." Mike said.

"No fuck." Phoenix growled. Charlie and Gale ran in a few minutes later to see Phoenix pacing the cave muttering to herself.

"Phoenix, where's Daniel?" Gale asked.

"We don't know." Mike said from the corner.

"Are you both ok?" Charlie asked.

"If we can find Daniel alive." Phoenix said stopping her pacing.

"Does Dani know?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's out looking." Phoenix sighed as the dragon came in.

'**What did you find?'** Phoenix asked.

'**Nothing, but there was a strong smell of blood, Daniel's blood in the place where the visitor come in.'** Dani replied.

"The visitor's section." Phoenix muttered.

"What was that about the Visitor's section?" Charlie asked.

"That's where we'll find him. That's where Dani smelled blood." Phoenix said running past the Senior Handlers. Abby and Mike stayed with Dani while Gale and Charlie followed Phoenix. Gale and Charlie kept up with Phoenix, but she was fast. Even with her fast pace, it took the trio an hour to reach the Visitor's section. As soon as they got there, they smelled blood. It only took them five minutes to find the Hatchling.

"He's still alive." Gale sighed.

"Just barely." Phoenix said with her teeth clenched. Without a word Charlie lifted the Hatchling up and stared running to the Healing center. Phoenix and Gale ran after him. In the Healing center, the Dragon Healers were able to stabilize Daniel and got Phoenix to relax. It was still gray whether or not he would live. Phoenix refused to leave his side all night and ended up having Gale bring her dinner Saturday Night and breakfast Sunday Morning.

Sunday Morning came too slow for Phoenix. Mike and Hermione joined her around nine and saw her talking with the Healer. They seemed to be fighting, well, in a disagreement anyway.

Phoenix felt hopeless now, she had lost.

"Miss Black, it is your choice to make." The Healer said. Those words cut into her like knife to butter.

"Go talk it over with Michel and come back." He said. All Phoenix could do was nod. She walked out and found Mike sitting there, waiting for her with Hermione. She couldn't even look at him.

"Will he be ok?" Mike asked.

"Dani wants the best for him. If that means he dies, fine with her." Phoenix said.

"What are you saying?" Mike asked.

"I am really sorry Mike. I have two choices. I can let the Healer's put him down, or have him have a surgery with a 90 percent death rate. Either way, he will die." She said.

"What? Is that all?" Mike pleaded. Phoenix just nodded and tried not to breakdown.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"What ever I have to." He replied. Hermione was amazed at how much they cared about this hatchling and decided she would never understand.

"I think putting him down is our best option." Phoenix sighed.

"Do they know who did it?" Mike asked. That was his dragon in there, they hadn't spoken a word yet, but he would have one day.

"Yeah, Jamal, they don't know why yet. And before you ask, it wasn't someone under polyjuice potion." She growled.

"Why would Jamal do that?"

"I don't know." She growled. After a minute of pacing, she stopped in front of Mike and let out a deep sigh. "Would you like to say goodbye?" Mike nodded and walked into the ward with Phoenix. They walked straight to Daniel, curled up and sleeping.

"He is so beautiful, and he's mine." Mike said.

"Have you made a decision Miss Black?"

"I want to spare him the pain rather than to try and spare his life." She sighed.

"I understand." The Healer said.

"Thank you sir." Phoenix managed to choke out. The Healer just nodded and opened the door for them. They walked out and without a word; Hermione joined them in going back to the rooming house.

"I feel terrible." Mike said.

"At least you have something to look forward to." Phoenix sighed.

"My sister comes this afternoon, I forgot." Mike said.

"I'll come meet her at the Gate with you if that's ok." Phoenix said.

"I think she'd like that." Mike sighed. Phoenix nodded. She couldn't hold the tears in for much longer and it was better if she just didn't talk. They turned the corner and found Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Harry waiting for them.

"Hey Phoenix, I just heard from Abby what happened." Charlie sighed.

"Bloody good for you then isn't it?" She spat. She felt terrible for doing so, but it was too late. Then she noticed he wasn't upset, he seemed to understand.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Ron yelled.

"Stay out of this Ron." Charlie growled. "You don't understand a thing about Handlers."

"Maybe if he did he wouldn't run his mouth." Phoenix snapped.

"What happened to you Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"Everything happened." She replied. It was getting harder to hold in the tears.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. Phoenix just shook her head and went into her room. She closed her door, slid to the floor and broke down, one ear still listening to the hall. She would have expected Draco to come see what the problem was, but he had been with Justin all day, helping with plans.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked again.

"Phoenix had to make the decision that killed a Hatchling." Mike sighed.

"How could she do that?" Harry asked.

"She's the daughter of a death eater, how do you think she made it?" Ron asked. "With out a second thought or bit of remorse."

Phoenix was sick of that comment. She was pissed. She threw the door opened and Charlie knew she had heard the comment.

"Don't you dare call my mum one of those son's of bitches, how dare you say I didn't give the Hatchling's death any thought, and how dare you say I don't feel any guilt for it either! I cared about Daniel and would have given him _my_ life if I could!" She screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

"So you are saying you care about a stupid dragon more than my best friend?" Ron yelled. Charlie looked about to punch Ron for the stupid dragon comment, but Phoenix was closer and in seconds he was on the floor clutching his eye.

"Phoenix, what was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Ron had no right to say those things." Charlie said.

"He had every right." Ginny yelled.

"Like hell he did, none of you understand how we handlers feel when it comes to our dragons, no, to our _friends_. That was Dani's youngest hatchling, and the only one that had a chance." Phoenix yelled.

"That doesn't give you the right to take it out on everyone else." Ginny yelled.

"You don't know anything about this job. This wasn't a natural death. Daniel and his two siblings were _killed_, killed by a well-respected Handler. Like Hell I have no right to stop Ronald's ridiculous comments." Phoenix screamed.

"Ginny, listen here, the bond between dragon and handler is a strong one. The strongest friendship you will ever find. A dragon can't bond with anyone until they are eleven. A dragon can choose a person close to the one they will bond with as a placeholder, but it isn't the same. Dani's and Phoenix's is one of the strongest I have ever seen. I realize none of this is relevant, but this is. The bond between a Handler and a mother dragon, and only mother dragons, is carried through to the Hatchlings until they bond with their own Handler." Charlie explained.

"That doesn't give her the right to punch Ron." Ginny yelled. Hermione was starting to feel glad she stayed out of the fight.

"Yes Weasley, it does." Mike said. "Your brother Ron needs to learn to shut his mouth and leave Phoenix alone. She hasn't done anything to him or done anything to make him hate her."

"Look, Mike, we have someone to meet, lets go." Phoenix said and turned on her heels. Without another word she left. It was like none of that had happened.

Mike and Phoenix got to the Visitor area, close to where Daniel was found, but they tried not to think about it. Celia, a tall lanky twenty five-year-old light brown haired girl was waiting for them at the gate.

"Phoenix Black, my god you have grown." She said hugging her.

"Hi Celia." She said a little depressed.

"My, my, what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Bad weekend is all." She replied.

"That's an understatement." Mike sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong Hun." Celia told Phoenix.

Mike and Phoenix took the walk to explain.

"Were they Dani's?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, Daniel survived, but only the night. I had to choose between surgery and putting him down."

"I know you did the right thing, putting Daniel down." Celia said.

"I sure hope so." Phoenix sighed. They walked into the rooming house lobby and went straight to Mike's room. They weren't expecting to see Ron and Harry.

"You must be Weasley." Celia said.

"Who are you?" Ron snapped.

"I happen to be Celia."

"Celia?"

"St. Louis, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is how you are treating you best friend's girlfriend."

"Look here miss, I didn't do anything." Ron defended.

"Mhmm, course not because treating her like shit when she hasn't done anything is nothing." Celia said.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" Ron asked.

"I happen to be little Mike's sister." Celia replied.

"Celia, let's get you settled." Mike sighed and pulled the girl into his room leaving Phoenix, Ron and Harry alone.

"Um…Hi Phoenix." Harry said.

"I believe you have something to say." She growled.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for anything. I am really sorry. I won't ask you to forgive me, but what I did was stupid and wrong." Harry lied.

"Why don't you come into my room so we can talk?" Phoenix sighed. Harry nodded and followed her in.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Ron was telling me about you and Mike. I didn't believe him until we walked into the hall and…well…you know." He said knowing Ron was right outside

"Yes, Mike and I are klutz." She lied.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" Harry asked looking at the door.

"Ok, he's gone now." Phoenix sighed. Harry just burst out laughing with Phoenix right behind him.

"How are you doing about Daniel and the others?" Harry asked.

"As good as I can. I refuse to cry about it for days. I have a job, and other Hatchlings that need me." She sighed.

"You also have me, and Mike and Justin to help you through it too."

"And that makes me lucky."

"You are unique Phoenix. If you think a change will help, you don't hesitate." Harry said.

"What would I do without you?" Phoenix smiled.

"Nothing at all." Harry said. Phoenix couldn't help but cry slightly.

"Thank you Harry Potter for bringing me out of my shell and thank you for doing everything for me." Phoenix said and leaned into him. "Just do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Harry asked.

"Keep yours eyes open and your ear ready. I have every right not to trust Ron, just be careful this year. Please. I know you trust him, but, well, something just doesn't sit right with me." She said.

"I've ignored you and your gut in the past, not again."

"You forget sometimes, we know when the other is lying."

"It slips my mind." Harry admitted.

"Just don't let it happen too much." She chuckled.

"I won't, and today's action were quite funny, well, until you know." Harry sighed; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she lay on his chest. Phoenix was happy to be in that position; it was comforting and understanding and it was how it was meant to be in her opinion.


	9. I will never be

Two days after the wedding, Phoenix was sitting on her favorite swing at the playground half a mile from Hailey's home, where Phoenix told Hailey to meet her. Dumbledore had asked her to bring Hailey to Hogwarts so she would be safe until term and the Roberts knew Phoenix. Hailey was a small fourteen year old with straight dirty blond hair and gentle blue eyes. She started to tinker with the girl's birthday present, a personal connection glass like the ones Phoenix loved to tinker with. She was able to finish the connection glass and hide it by the time Hailey got to the playground.

"So what's this all about?" Phoenix smiled.

"I got accepted to Hogwarts after I was kicked out of Madam Reveille's." Hailey smiled.

"You did? Does your dad know?" Phoenix asked.

"That's why I need your help. He won't listen to me." Hailey said.

"Let's go talk to them then." Phoenix smiled. "Oh and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, my parents did like the wizard candy, well my dad didn't."

"I never did like your dad, but your mum, now she was nice." Phoenix smiled.

"She shared the sweets and said she had to say the sugar quills were our favorites." Hailey said.

"Same here, pure sugar, those will be good for classes, only half the teachers realize they are sugar quills."

"I am excited already." Hailey smiled.

"So, have you learned to work with water yet?"

"How did you know…never mind, I forgot your talents."

"So, do you have a teacher?"

"Madam Clukey." Hailey replied.

"My old dance teacher, you tell her you know me?"

"She seemed to just know."

"She does that." Phoenix smiled as they reached the house.

"Let me go around back." Hailey said. Phoenix nodded and waited for Hailey's familiar yell.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled. That's when Phoenix knocked. She made use of the wandless magic Bella and Charlie had been teaching her and put up a shield.

"Hello, how may I…Miss Lestrange, welcome, come in." Mrs. Roberts smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Roberts, it's Black now if you please, is Hailey home?"

"Yes, Hailey, could you come here? You have a visitor!"

"Who was at the door Helen?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Hello Mr. Roberts, ah the girl of the moment." Phoenix smiled. Hailey had to say; her acting was really good.

"Get out of my house you freak."

"I can't do that sir, you see your wife has kindly invited me in and has graciously let me speak with Hailey."

"Why don't you come sit Miss Black?" Mrs. Roberts said. Hailey and Phoenix sat on the couch and the adults sat in the armchairs.

"May I drink?" Phoenix asked.

"You are a little young for…"

"Not that kind of thing." Phoenix conjured up four honey colored liquids.

"What is this stuff?" Mrs. Roberts asked taking a sip.

"It is a magic drink, butterbeer. It is sold to anyone so it is safe." Phoenix smiled taking a sip of her own.

"Why are you here _Miss _Black?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Well, I am delivering something, Hailey, this is for you." Phoenix said handing her the Hogwarts letter. Since it seems you haven't gotten one yet."

"Hogwarts?" Hailey asked.

"What? She is not going!" Mr. Roberts yelled. Phoenix stood up and stood her ground.

"You can't scare me anymore sir, please sit down." Phoenix growled.

"Phoenix, why am I being accepted into your school?" Hailey asked.

"Because Hailey, you need a school and Hogwarts is the best around." Phoenix smiled.

"I told you, she is not going." Mr. Roberts yelled again.

"Sit down sir." Phoenix growled. "It seems to me you would do anything for her."

"Of course." Mr. Roberts growled.

"You were sending her to a very expensive private magic school, were you not?" Phoenix asked.

"The best around."

"Well Hogwarts is the _best_ school, public or private, around, only cost to you is supplies." Phoenix explained.

"Tell us about the school." Mrs. Roberts smiled.

"Well it is simply beautiful. It is lined in a forest that is dangerous, but only if you stray too far inside. We are told every year to stay out. Anyway, beside the forest, we have a large field, which is the perfect place to study and talk, and everything else on nice days. We have a lake with a giant squid that is quite friendly actually. The actual school is a castle with moving portraits, some are nice, some are annoying, and others are flat out rude. There are house ghosts and other ghosts. We also have a poltergeist; I don't meet up with him much thank goodness. We have four houses. You have classes with the kids in your house and year as well as a second, somewhat random house."

"Houses?" Mr. Roberts asked keeping his gaze on Phoenix.  
"Yes, there are the Gryffindor Lions, brave and self-sacrificing, aka, me. The Slytherin snake, cunning and ambitious. They can be your family or your enemy, to me; they are family, took me in and literally saved me from my housemates. Hailey would get along with my cousin actually, Draco Malfoy, stuck up in public, hilarious in the privacy of the Slytherin commons. Anyway, the Ravenclaw Ravens, the stuck up smarty pants and the Hufflepuff badgers, the quiet loyalists." Phoenix explained. "Every year we have a House competition and Quidditch tournaments."

"What's Quidditch?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"A magical sport, I don't play, but my boyfriend does, one of the best players in a century." Phoenix explained.

"What was that drink again?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Butterbeer, one of the best drinks around." Phoenix said.

"Well, it was good." Mrs. Roberts smiled.

"Dad, can I go?"

"I want to hear a little more about the house competitions." Mr. Roberts growled.

"Well it will be explained to new students, but basically it is all based on a points system. You do well, answer questions right, help teachers stuff like that, you can earn points, you break the rules or something along those lines, you lose points. House with the most "House points," at the end of the year wins the house cup." Phoenix explained.

"So can I go?" Hailey asked.

"You can go, whether your dad says yes or not." Mrs. Roberts said.

"She won't be alone Mrs. Roberts; she'll have me, and Slytherin house, plus her house if it's not Slytherin." Phoenix smiled.

"Cause that makes me feel my daughter is safe in a school of freaks" Mr. Roberts grumbled..

"I do have a bit of bad news. I got a letter from Dumbledore; he wants to bring your daughter to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. He didn't tell me why." Phoenix said through clenched teeth.

"Do you have any idea?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"She'll be safer there for sure. Mrs. Roberts, all I know is I am in a lot of trouble with the wrong people, when they find out I am close to your daughter, they will come after her. They are ruthless and hate muggles, muggleborn witches and wizards even more."

"Why are they after you?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"My mum betrayed them, I refuse to join them, I attacked my uncle, and got a lot of them arrested. I am a traitor, and one of the most dangerous of their enemies, right under Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore." Phoenix sighed.

"And you are just telling us this now?" Mr. Roberts growled.

"I am more than capable of protecting a forth year muggleborn and myself against five deatheaters, she will be safer at Hogwarts, I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you." Phoenix snapped.

"We understand; if she will be safer, take her there." Mrs. Roberts said.

"She does have optional Christmas, and Easter off and summers too. If it gets too dangerous, you may end up staying with her." Phoenix said.

"Will we be able to communicate?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Yes, I can get you an owl to keep in the house, which is how we communicate. The Wizarding World has no electricity, everything is by magic."

"You will watch over her." Mrs. Roberts said.  
"Anyone dares to hurt her; I will personally kick their arse. You have my word. I mean, the students know not to cross me and the first years are warned their first night." Phoenix said. "She will want a few things with her."

Hailey was up and downstairs quicker than expected.

"When we get the chance I will send you a catalogue so you can buy an owl, a cage and supplies. I will have my mum give her access to a Black vault, we have plenty and she will be set through school."

"Thank you." Mrs. Roberts

"Bye mum, bye dad, I promise I'll write." Hailey said. She was starting to cry.

"Be good for your teachers." Mrs. Roberts said.

"I will." Hailey promised. Phoenix led her to the backyard and took out a broken cd.

"Look Hailey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, this is a chance of a lifetime, let's go." Hailey smiled. Phoenix tapped the cd with her finger and ordered Hailey to touch it with her finger. They were off in seconds, landing a few yards inside the Hogsmead borderline.

"It's too quiet here. Hogsmead is never this quite, especially not at this time of the day." Phoenix whispered.

"Why is it then?" Hailey asked.

"Follow me and be quiet, I don't like this one bit." Phoenix whispered and turned to the station. "We need to go through the forest."

"But I thought…"

"I know, but I have walked through it enough times I know the safest route. I use this route to sneak away from the school at night." Phoenix explained walking quickly until she found an alcove.

"Get in; we can hide for a bit." Phoenix whispered. Hailey crawled in and hugged her knees. Phoenix joined her.

"Take this; it's your birthday present. We may be attacked, if that happens, leave me to fight. You run as fast as you can. Stay to the edge of the forest. If I don't catch up tap the top once and call for Remus Lupin. Tell him that I am in trouble; tell him your name and you are in the Forbidden Forest."

"Ok." Hailey said. Phoenix gave her a quick hug and left the alcove. Hailey quickly followed.

"Go quickly; I want to get out of here." Phoenix whispered. Hailey stayed in front and went quickly. Every time a twig broke, Phoenix got jumpy.

"We are being watched." Phoenix muttered as they kept going.

"I'm scared." Hailey said.

"Keep walking." Phoenix said. Phoenix would not stop. They walked for a long time before there was rustling in bushes near by.

"They're here." Phoenix muttered suddenly stopping. They just sat and waited; Hailey didn't even realize when Phoenix placed a glamour on her.

"When I say go, run like the wind. Forget about me, just get out." Phoenix whispered. The silence was unnerving. Phoenix felt her heart stop in fright, but she refused to show any fear. Hailey's heart was racing and she got scared at every little sound. Phoenix had two wands drawn at the smallest of sounds.

"Where'd the second come from?" Hailey whispered trying to break the silence.

Phoenix getting the idea responded. "My birthday, friend of mine took me to a personal wand maker and had it made for me." Phoenix replied. Hailey wanted to keep talking, but she realized that was a bad idea. She had never seen Phoenix like this, it was scary.  
"I am getting about three million underage magic memos from the ministry after this." Phoenix muttered to herself as she twirled her wands. They stood completely still, back-to-back, waiting and watching for an attack.

"They aren't coming." Hailey said trying to move.

"Don't move Hailey, that is what they are waiting for." Phoenix whispered.

"Smart girl Black." Someone said.

"Rowle." Phoenix hissed. "How many are there, I sense three."

"You are good, you have learned a lot."

"Lestrange, Rookwood, and Yaxley." Phoenix named them all as if they were old friends.

"Who is you friend my dear?" Rabastian asked.

"Just a friend, a Half-blood, you wouldn't know her." Phoenix spat.

"Now now my dear, don't be like this." He said.

"Go." Phoenix muttered to Hailey. At that one word Hailey sped off. Phoenix threw up a shield of fire and held the death eaters inside.

"Smart girl, but we have a surprise of your own." Rabastian said. In the next moment Phoenix felt her arms pulled behind her and a knife placed at her neck. Phoenix refused to try to get free, she just held strong with the shield.

"They'll come for me Lestrange." Phoenix hissed.

"Please, call me Uncle, we are all family."

"I will never be your family." Phoenix spat.

"Now now my dear, you mustn't be like this, it is very unsightly." Rowle hissed gently.

"Let me go." Phoenix growled.

"Now why would I do that my dear?" The fourth man, the man holding Phoenix, said.

"Lucius should have known you would be here." She growled.

"Let's take her now, the master will be pleased."

"The master gave her to me to do with as I want. No one is to touch her, unless I say." Rabastan sneered.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Phoenix growled.

"You can let her go Malfoy, she may be good, but we are four and she is one." Rabastan said. She was left in the circle. She had no time to fight back when her upper arms, wrists, knees and ankles were tied.

"Must be careful my dear, don't want you running away." Yaxley chuckled.

"Shall we have a little fun?" Rookwood suggested.

"Gag her, don't want her alerting her friend, we may be unable to go after the Half-blood, but we can at least assure they can't find her." Rabastan said.

"Take her to base sir?" Rowle asked.

"Yes, back to the manor." Rabastan said.

…

"Go." Phoenix muttered. Hailey booked it, she ran faster when a wall of flames appeared behind her. There was no way she could disobey orders now. She ran for as long as she could. She ran fast and constant. When she turned back, there was only darkness and silence. She hid in a tree for ten minute before taking out the watch Phoenix gave her. She followed the directions and tapped the cover. It opened to a small pool.

"Remus Lupin." She whispered quickly.

"Who is this?" A man's head appeared above the watch. He looked tired and shabby.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?"  
"Sir, I am Hailey Roberts, a new fourth year Phoenix Black was bringing to Hogwarts. We arrived in Hogsmead but Phoenix felt something was wrong and we took a path through the forest. We were attack halfway in. She told me to run and call you if she didn't catch up." Hailey said.

"Where are you Miss Roberts?"

"Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest." She said.

"I'll come find you." He said. She sat in the tree another ten minutes before his voice called to her from the ground.

"Hailey, I need you to show me where you left her." Remus said. Hailey nodded and started to run. "Did she say the names of your attackers?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember, I am so sorry sir." She said. They ran hard for a good amount of time until Hailey suddenly stopped.

"We're too late." Hailey said starting to cry.

"Scorch marks, what a smart girl, but so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"She left a trail, but left herself vulnerable." Remus explained. "Let's get you to Hogwarts."

"Follow me, we will get you settled in very soon." He said with a smile when they reached the school gates.

"Sir, why is my hair brown?" Hailey asked suddenly realized her hair was all-wrong.

"She is a smart girl." Remus smiled.

"What did she do?" Hailey panicked.

"Concealing charm, she concealed what you really look like." Remus said

"Can you reverse it?"

"Not the way she configured it, but Madam Pomfrey will be able to." Remus assured her. He walked her to the castle where Dumbledore was waiting.

"We were too late, she was gone when we got to the site." Remus said.

"You can elaborate later, was the girl's watch made by Miss Black?"

"Yes, I would know her work anywhere."

"Come in Miss Roberts, we have your room ready, you can start to roam tomorrow, but for now it is late. I'll have the house elves bring you some dinner, Dobby." A small shriveled creature appeared.

"How can Dobby help Master Dumbledore?" Dobby asked.

"Can you get this girl a small dinner and bring it to her room?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right away sir, it will be there when she arrives." Dobby assured him.

"Good, you are dismissed." Dumbledore said and Dobby disappeared. Hailey followed Dumbledore to her room where Dobby had fulfilled his promise, a variety of foods were laid out on the small table as she walked in.

"Enjoy your food, you can meet the rest of the staff tomorrow, for now, you must get some sleep." Dumbledore said. The two men left Hailey to the food and her sleep. Hailey looked at the food, she couldn't eat a thing and just went to bed.


	10. Dear God

Phoenix had blacked out after someone hit her in the back of the head. She had woken up in a dungeon about two days ago. For the past two days she had been questioned, and cursed. She refused to cry out, refused to break. At the moment she was pinned to the wall by her own Uncle Malfoy.  
"You can't win Phoenix." He growled.  
"Not me." Phoenix said. "Harry Potter will beat your master and then I will come for you, I promise you that." Phoenix said. Lucius tightened his grip on her neck.  
"Your emotions play out in your eyes my dear." Lucius growled.  
"Let her down Lucius, I want a crack at her." Rabastan said.  
"Where did you come from?" Phoenix growled.  
"Of course, I have business to take care of, she is all yours." Lucius said. Phoenix just stared at him.  
"Lucius Malfoy, what a liar. I see only two emotions." Rabastan said. He started to circle her like she was a prized dog. Phoenix spit at his feet. Rabastan looked ready to counter, but clenched his fist and put it at his side.  
"I never see pain in your eyes my dear." He said. "How is your scar, the one from our fight?"  
"It is just that, a scar that won't ever disappear." She growled.  
"Tell me about Mr. Potter." Rabastan smiled.  
"I won't tell you anything."  
"What is that? What a strong love, do you love him?"  
"Anyone with eyes could see that." She spat.  
"Don't shoot me, I just want to know the woman my niece is becoming." He said.  
"You have no right." She said.  
"Maybe not, but you forget, you are in this dungeon with death eaters everywhere. You have no hope." He said.  
"I won't ever risk the lives of my family. I would rather die where I stand." She growled. Phoenix tried to move, but soon learned she was stuck where she was.

"Don't try to move, you won't be able to." Rabastan said. He hated every minute of this interrogation. He could ask any questions he wanted to get to know her, but she still thought him against her.

"What do you want from me? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You would be better off dead. Saves your family and you are saved from the lies and accusation." Rabastan said.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was cracking from over use.

"Why do you love him my dear?"

"Because I do."

"What do you know about love?" Rabastan asked. He wanted he to care.

"I know…" She began to shout and soon began to really thing

"I know…that a life without love is no life at all." She whispered.

"And how do you know that?" Rabastan asked.

"Because I have had both, unlike you Lestrange, who will never know love." She said.

"You have no idea the meaning of your words." Rabastan growled.

"You have never known love because you don't know what love is." She said.

"Love is an emotion I am better off without." He growled without meaning to and cursed under his breath for letting the girl get under his skin.

"Love is security and hope." Phoenix said.

"Love is just pain, that is all." Rabastan said. Phoenix didn't know how close to the truth she was.

"Love is everything I have ever wanted." Phoenix said, her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she seemed broken with those words, Rabastan let his spell go and just touched the cloth above her scar. When he had removed his hand, the scar started to tingle softly and then she felt like it was being stabbed. He left her to feel the pain alone. Phoenix collapsed and blacked out from the pain.

Hailey was sitting with a group of people she had only ever heard Phoenix talk about. Phoenix's mum Bellatrix Black, her cousin Draco Malfoy, her aunt Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Bloody Potter. There were a few others, but she didn't care to know them. They were uptight and kept given Bella and Cissa, as they had asked Hailey to call them, evil looks and Hailey didn't understand why. She had just finished her side of the disappearance, and let Remus take over when he came in.

"Hailey, are you sure you don't remember any names?" Bella asked. She seemed scared for some reason.

"I am really sorry, what is going on? Who took Phoenix?" Hailey asked.

"Hailey, why don't we let the adults talk?" Harry said standing up. Hailey seemed to understand Harry was getting her away from the great Hall, and reluctantly followed him out.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I haven't exactly heard good things about you." Hailey said.

"When was the last time you and Phoenix talked about our relationship with each other?" Harry asked.

"Probably before she left for a third time." Hailey replied

"Wow, well, a lot of things have changed."

"What things?" Hailey asked.

"Well, if you noticed, she is more mature, hides her emotions really well, and a lot more open." Harry said.

"Yeah, I did see that, she wasn't afraid of my dad like she used to be."

"Why is she afraid of your dad?" Harry asked.

"I can't say, I promised Phoenix." Hailey said. Harry wasn't satisfied, but took what he could get. He would ask Phoenix when she returned to them, if she returned to them.

"Another thing that has changed is that she doesn't hate me, quite the opposite." Harry said.

"Harry, did you used to live with the Dursley's?" Hailey asked.

"Haven't changed much have I?"

"Yes you have, you have grown." Hailey said.

"Thanks, I think." Harry said.

"Harry, who took Phoenix and why is she so afraid of them?"

"The people who took her were probably death eaters. They are evil men and women who attack, torture and kill muggles, non-magic folk, and muggle-borns, witches and wizards with non-magic parents. They have been after her for about two years now. He mum betrayed them and last summer, Phoenix attacked a group of them and was able to get away. They find her a dangerous enemy and she has earned that name. She can hold her own against at least five different death eaters and it takes a lot for her to lose. I have a feeling they were people who knew her really well and were able to surprise her." Harry explained.

"She seemed to know them really well. She knew them without them having to say anything or them takeing off their masks."

"Each mask is different, she has probably seen every mask and for Phoenix, she sees something once and it seems to be burned in her brain. She is a detailist, you may look at the masks and see only one, she looks at them and can pick out the differences. She can probably put a name and a face to every mask." Harry said.

"Aren't you supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world?"

"She has taught me a lot. I still don't understand why it's me and not her, but it is." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Hailey suddenly asked.

"I walked this path so much; I guess I have thoughtlessly led you to Gryffindor tower." Harry chuckled. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure, it may be my house in a couple weeks."

"Maybe Malfoy can show you Slytherin common room." Harry said.

"I get the impression he doesn't like me."

"Its not you, I promise, he just has that effect on people." Harry said.

"I'll ask him." Hailey said.

"Password." The portrait of the pink lady asked.

"Is it Grumbleworts?" Harry asked. She swung open and allowed them entrance.

"How did you know?" Hailey asked.

"I guessed, I guess they don't change the passwords during summer." He said.

"Wow, this is where she stays?" Hailey asks.

"This is just the commons, the dorms are up the stairs." Harry said.

"When she told me her school was in a castle, I thought dark cold and dank." Hailey said.

"That would be the Slytherin commons." Harry said.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." Hailey said.

"They aren't that bad, I should have been one." Harry said.

"Can't see it." Hailey said.

"You don't know anything…"

"Phoenix told me and my mum all about the school." Hailey cut him off.

"Never mind then." Harry said.

"What time is it?" Hailey asked.

"Six, you have dinner?" Harry asked. Hailey shook he head and looked to her stomach, which seemed to growl on cue.

"Let's go to the kitchens then, I'm hungry too."

"Professor Flitwick actually asked me if I would join him for dinner around six. He is really nice. He took me to Diagon alley yesterday and has already started teaching me more magic, to catch me up with the other fourth years."

"Then let's go there." Harry said.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Hailey asked.

"I wish I knew." Harry sighed. They walked in awkward silence to the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was waiting for Hailey at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Roberts, glad you could make it, and Mr. Potter, what a surprise to see you to, why are you here?" He asked.

"I came with Miss Black."

"Miss Bellatrix I presume, what a nice girl, had a bit of trouble with a Mr. Finnigan, but it all worked out. She was quite a remarkable witch, her daughter is no different." Flitwick said. "They are quite alike in their personalities and their choices. Both found a good match their first time, both in fourth year. Dear Miss Bella was married at nineteen to the same man. Mr. Lestrange was a nice boy; it was tragedy to hear about what happened." Flitwick said.

"What did happen?" Harry asked. "Phoenix says she doesn't remember; she was really young at the time."

"Oh no, my mouth got ahead of my brain again. I really miss talking with young Miss Black."

"She used to come here and talk?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, she did. She was such a sweet young girl, reminded me so much of her mother, except for her eye for detail, that she got from her father." Flitwick smiled. "Young Miss Black always came to me after something happened. I have never really understood why you students did such things. She was never in the Hospital Wing as much as you have been Mr. Potter, but when she went, she would have plenty of broken bones. Madam Pomfrey could only do so much, she still felt terrible after she left the wing. Poor thing didn't do a thing except be so shy and she is punished for it. I can't remember how many times she broke down in my classroom. Well enough about her, Lily and James Potter and much more interesting."

"My parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, their school experience is much more enjoyable than Miss Black's and Mr. Lestrange's. Oh the pranks Mr. Potter pulled. I was quite surprised when they told me about the engagement. Lily had simply hated James for six year. He was annoying to her, mean to her friend Severus…"

"My mum was friends with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, very close friends, until third year when he insulted a muggle-born, she never saw him the same after that day. Severus was actually James's favorite Slytherin to prank, his and Mr. Black's. Lily found it immature and stupid. Seventh year James seemed mature to say the least. He was still slightly childish but Lily saw he was trying and agreed to one date. Well one date turned into two, two turned into three and three to four and four became grounds to get engaged." Flitwick said sitting down at a table. He conjured an extra chair for Harry and talked more in depth about Lily and James at school. Hailey and Harry both enjoyed the stories and were able to forget that their friend was in trouble for the evening, but once it was over and they were left with their own thoughts again, they could think of nothing else. Hailey felt guilty for leaving her there and Harry for not going with her.

Phoenix regained consciousness and tried to get up but pain like a thousand needles shot through her arm. She rubbed the spot where her scar should have been but when she lifted her robe sleeve, it was gone.

'_Why would Rabastan heal the scar that made me remember him_?' She asked herself. She decided to just sit up and lean against the wall of her cell. The pain in her arm was almost gone when Lucius walked in. He was not happy, but neither was she.

"What do you want?" She growled. Lucius didn't say a word, just threw a spell at her and she felt a thousand knives stab her over and over again. She wanted to yell out with everything she had, but she refused to, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of breaking her.

"You will join us." He growled. He lifted the spell to hear her answer.

"I'd rather die." She growled. He cast the cruciatus curse again and she came a little closer to yelling out.

"You are completely stubborn, let's try this again. Will you join us or will you die?" He growled.

"I'd rather die." She said again. He kept her under longer and she had to whimper out in pain. She felt tears fall, but she refused to give in.

"You impertinent little fool." He hissed. He lifted the spell and tapped her right arm with his wand.

"You thought that was bad, just wait." He said. Phoenix wanted to say something, but her entire body was throbbing and her arm was starting to burn. Lucius left her, reveling in her painful screams.

"Dear God, let me see Harry again, just once. I have to tell him so much, I can't die here." She cried quietly to herself. "I love him so much, why must loving someone hurt so much?"

Phoenix just lay on the floor, silently crying to herself. Rabastan walked in a little later and Phoenix was motionless. She had long since stopped crying and just waited for death to come.

"Have you come to kill me, or do I still have some bloody use for you?" She was brave enough to ask.

"He was not supposed to do that." Rabastan growled moving into the cell.

"Just do what you came here to do." She growled.

"You need to eat." He said wrapping her burning arm in cool bandages.

"Go to Hell." Phoenix responded. Next thing she knew, she was off the ground and slammed into the wall.

"It seems you want to die." Rabastan growled.

"And it seems you like pain." She smirked and brought her knee up three inches. Rabastan dropped her and she was able to run. She got to the door before he threw a spell at her.

"I am trying to help you, Black." Rabastan growled. "You need to survive, for you mother's sake. I don't think she can lose you when's she's already lost my brother." He left the cell, leaving a confused and tired Phoenix in his wake. Phoenix took a deep breath and collapsed against the wall. She didn't cry out, she didn't tear. She just sat against the wall and breathed out, she knew her arm was broken, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting back to Harry, alive.


	11. I know your story

Harry woke up in the room he was sharing with Draco the next morning to find the blond was already gone. Harry breathed out and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He wasn't surprised to see Draco at breakfast an hour after waking up, however he was surprised that he didn't throw any comments his way or sneer at him. He was still getting used to the fact that they were becoming fast friends. Draco was completely silent, completely emotionless. Hailey had saved him a seat with Bella and Sirius.

"Anything new?" He asked sitting down.

"We took Remus's and Hailey's side of the stories, but we couldn't come up with anything, we tried every possibility, but nothing was logical." Bella sighed. She seemed the worse of them all. Remus joined them after some time. He was just as quiet as everyone else and Hailey was just staring at her food.

"I can't eat." She finally said.

"You really should Hailey dear, keep your strength up." Bella said. Her eyes were red from crying over her lost daughter so much. Harry really wasn't looking forward to today. The Weasley's and Hermione were coming and he didn't want to deal with Ron and Ginny's comments.

"Hey Roberts, still interested in seeing the Slytherin commons?" Draco asked walking over to their table.

"Yeah, anything to keep my mind busy." She said. "Can Harry come?"

"If he'd like." Draco said not looking him in the eye. Harry and Hailey followed the blond away from the table and down to the dungeons where the Slytherins had their common room. They came to a dead end and Draco hit three random blocks. The blocks moved away to show a portrait of a snake.

"Ironic." Harry said.

"Shut up Potter." Malfoy growled. "Werewolf."

The snake portrait opened up and revealed a long hallway.

"That's new." Harry said.

"What? The entrance? Well we kind of had to move it and hide it better because of you and Weasley."

"How'd you know…"

"I am not an idiot Potter, neither is Greg." Draco replied. Harry felt embarrassed.

"Wait, Phoenix was with you then."

"Yeah, so?" He said.

"That's when I realized she lived with the Roberts is all." Harry said.

"She said something like that after you two left."

"Ron just found out this summer it was her." Harry said.

"He still talks about that?" Draco asked a little disgusted.

"No, I mentioned it to shut him up. Didn't work as well as I'd hoped."

"Phoenix know?" Draco asked.

"Probably." Harry replied.

"Here we are." Draco said walking into a large room.

"Wow, this is a lot like Gryffindor." Harry said.

"That's because the idea were given by a Gryffindor."

"Phoenix?" Hailey asked.

"Yup, we usually have a nice fire, but not right now." Draco sighed.

"Malfoy, how is it we are so pleasant now, but we are never this pleasant during school."

"Because of Weasley, you still don't get it yet." Draco said.

"Get what?" Harry asked.

"You need to figure it out for yourself." The blond replied. Harry sighed and admired the Slytherin common room before he had to go back upstairs.

"Tell me Potter," Draco suddenly said startling the Gryffindor. "Watching you and my cousin, you seem very alike, very Slytherin, how is that?"

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and don't hate me for this, but after all your talk and everything I heard about it, I begged it not to put me there." Draco just snorted at the comment.

"Potter, you tell me not to hate you, yet I am supposed to hate you, then you proceed to tell me you should have been in the house that is your houses enemy?" Draco asked.

"You are supposed to hate me, but you don't. You don't like me, but you don't hate me. If you hated me, you would have killed me a long time ago and yes, that seems about right." Harry said.

"You never cease to surprise me Potter." Draco said. Harry checked his watch and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hailey asked.

"I have to go meet Ron; I really don't want to listen to his crap." Harry said.

"Then don't, hide in the room." Draco suggested.

"You do realize where he is staying right?" Harry asked.

"No way is he staying with us." Draco said.

"Either him or the twins." Harry said.

"Fucker."

"Watch your mouth; we have a girl here."

"She'll hear worse by years end." Draco said.

"Good luck Harry." Hailey said.

"If you need to hide, come on down here." Draco said.

"Thanks." Harry nodded and left the Slytherin common room. Ron was in the Great Hall when he got there.

"Hey Harry, how you holding up?" Hermione asked.

"We are better off without the bitch." Ginny whispered to Ron.

"Definitely." Ron agreed.

"Look, if you two are just going to say crap about Nix then do it somewhere else." Harry growled.

"Well hello Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Hi Mr. Weasley." Harry sighed.

"How are you doing my boy? Holding up I hope." He said.

"I'm doing the best I can to help the adults." Harry said.

"Good man, ah, you must be Hailey Roberts, the muggleborn." He said.

"Yes sir, who are you?" Hailey asked.

"Hail, this is Arthur Weasley and he is fascinated with everything muggle related." Harry said.

"Oh, I get it, why don't I tell you all about muggles." Hailey said.

"So how are you holding up?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm doing fine Hermione, I eat, I sleep and I do what I can to help the Order." Harry sighed.

"Why are you looking for her, she probably wasn't even kidnapped." Ron said.

"Ron's right, she is probably one of them, it was probably all a set up." Ginny said.

"Shut up the both of you." Hermione yelled.

"Look, I mean it Ron; you can stay with the twins if you are going to spew crap about her." Harry said.

"And leave you alone with Malfoy, I'm not stupid."

"I am fine with Malfoy, you are being a bloody git." Harry said.

"So, what did I miss?" Draco asked.

"Ron insulting Phoenix and Harry getting pissed off." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, since when are you friends with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Since we started going out this summer." Hermione said. "And Greg helped me with Transfigurations."

"Gregory _Goyle_?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Gregory is actually quite smart. It is nice to have intelligent conversations once in a while." Hermione said.

"Well put, Greg feels the same way." Draco said.

"Harry, Draco, we need you!" Sirius called. The two boys rushed over to the adults who were all looking at a map of some sorts.

"Ok, with Cissa's help, we have marked the ideal places down to the minor manors of living death eaters.

"And then we cut that in half thinking of someone who would have something to gain." Bella said.

"We have Yaxley, Lestrange, Rowle, Avery, Gibbon and Rookwood." Cissa said

"What about Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"He stays with Avery." Draco said. "So she is in one of these places?"

"These are the places we most suspect her to be." Cissa sighed.

"When can we know for sure?" Harry asked.

"We are taking the next couple days to form a plan of action." Sirius said. Hailey ran into the Great Hall and straight to the group around the map.

"What's wrong Hailey?" Harry asked.

"I…I remember…a name…no…two names." She panted.

"What were they?" Bella asked.

"There was a Lestrange and a Rowle." Hailey said.

"Both are on here." Cissa said.

"Did I help at all?"

"More than you know." Harry said.

"Now that we have two locations we can have groups go and scout, we will still have the two day plan time." Sirius said.

"We'll start right away." Bella said.

"She will be alright Bella, she will survive." Sirius said. He just hoped he was right.

---

Phoenix woke up, she had been in that cell a week and she was hit the cruciatus curse five times in a single day, everyday, but she was strong and she could barely move without shooting pain. Her right forearm burned like nothing she had ever felt. She was losing all hope she had that she would ever get away from these people and this cell.

Phoenix's captors were giving up all hope that they would ever break her. They had done everything they could, but she would not break. It took a lot to get a scream out of her and they were getting frustrated.

"Why don't we just kill her already?" Rosier growled.

"Because, the Dark Lord said that we could do what we want, _except_ kill her. He wants her for something, she knows a lot about the Order and the light side. If we can break her, that information is ours." Lestrange said.

"One problem Bastan, she is fifteen, they won't tell her anything." Rookwood said.

"Her mum tells her everything, she knows everything, and she isn't a stupid girl either." Lestrange said.

"No, she isn't." Malfoy agreed. "Even if my sister-in-law didn't tell the girl anything, Black still would have found out everything."

"What do we do then?"

"Give her a couple days to recover, she is getting used to the pain." Rosier suggested.

"That is a good idea, in two days I will try again." Lestrange agreed.

Down in the cell, Phoenix was talking to herself, unaware that someone was watching until her cell opened. "Hello youngling." A voice said gently.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked her voice horse.

"A friend dear, you must be hungry." It said. Phoenix just looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to help you."

"How can you help me?" She asked.

"Your friends will come for you in three days, they can't help you, but I can help you get out, if you'll let me."

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"Because, I know your story." He said.

"How?" She whispered.

"I have been watching you my dear, I have heard everything." He smiled. He touched the top of her head lightly. "Just hold out for a few more hours Miss Black; just wait till they fall asleep." All Phoenix could do was nod her head. He left Phoenix in the cell. The next minute she heard the door open and someone come downstairs.

"Well, well, well, not so powerful now, are we Black?" Lucius sneered. Phoenix ignored all the pain in her body and was able to stand up.

"Stay away from me." She growled holding the wall for balance. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"I trusted you, I looked up to you." She growled. "And you call me the traitor. You…betrayed…me, not the other way around."

"That's a laugh Black, you trusted me, and I never told you any lies."

"Every word that you told me is a lie. I'm not a death eater, I work for Dumbledore, I am a simple spy, yeah, I can see it all, every single lie." She chocked out.

"You impertinent fool; you have no idea what is in store for you." He growled.

"Maybe not, but I know what's in store for you." She said. "You will rot in Azkaban or be killed by the one you call master." Lucius raised his wand to kill her when Rabastan made an appearance.

"I wouldn't do that Malfoy; you know what we said upstairs. You will get your chance to kill her, but it will be a lot more fun to do it slowly and painfully." Rabastan said. Lucius lowered his wand and allowed himself to be steered away from the cell. Phoenix didn't know how long she stood there before she collapsed. How long she sat against the wall, her body burning, wishing for freedom. She didn't know how long it was until the man returned, this time with bread and a flask.

"Here, eat this, you will need you strength."

"Water?" She asked. He nodded and opened the flask. She took it with her left hand and sipped at it.

"Can you hold on a couple more hours?" He asked.

"Sir, I have held on for a week, I'm not easily broken." She replied accepting the bread he handed her. "Thank you sir."

"Hush up Miss Black, save your breath." He whispered. Phoenix shut up and looked at him.

"Let me see your arm." He said. Phoenix held out her left arm and he waved it away, taking her right arm instead. She winced, as he looked it over.

"This is going to hurt a lot Miss Black." He warned and broke her arm again. She held her yell in and just let out a low whimper. The man cast a quick silencing charm on the cell so she could yell if she needed to.

"Sorry bout that youngling, your bones were setting all wrong, now they can start healing all fresh like." He said taking some bandages out of a small bag. He took no notice of the growing mark. He just bent her elbow and began to wrap her arm.

"I'll do a better job when we get somewhere safer youngling." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"No thanks necessary drink this." He said. He got her to swallow a nasty tasting potion, which made the after affects of the cruciatus curse weaken.

"I think it's just about time." He said.

"Time for what?" She asked, finding her voice.

"Well my dear, time to get you out." He smiled.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Phoenix asked as he helped her up.

"Because, I'm not stupid Miss Black, we can talk more when we are out of this manor." He said. Phoenix nodded and took the support the man gave her. They walked farther into dungeon. Before they got too far, the man turned around and lifted the silencing charm. He placed an illusion on the cell and made it look like she had never left.

"That will buy us an extra few hours." He said. Phoenix nodded and limped beside him, as they kept moving. They stopped halfway into the dungeon and turned into an open cell.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Save your breath, we have a long walk." He said and tapped a few bricks on the wall. A passage way opened up big enough for them both to fit. The door closed and Phoenix saw that unlit torches lined the walls. Without a word she lifted her left arm and waved her hand, lighting the torches so they could see.

"So you are a fire starter, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes sir, one of the best." She smiled.

"It just occurred to me, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Brendan Fay, Thirty eight."

"Phoenix Black fifteen, it's nice to meet you Brendan." She said.

"Where you headed once you recover?"

"Hogwarts I guess." She said.

"I will get you there safely once you've recovered." He said. "Just save you strength, you feel fine now, but if you use up your energy and magic now, it will come back and hit you. It will be worse next time if you don't conserve your energy." He said. She was about to smile and nod when she stepped down on her bad foot and twisted the ankle. She wanted to yell out in pain but couldn't find any breath. Brendan set her on the floor and tried to find the problem.

"You've had a rough couple weeks it seems. You just sprained you ankle ma'am." He said. He tended to the ankle and Phoenix started to burn up again.

"Miss Black, are you ok?" He asked. Her breathing was becoming labored and shallow.

"Oh no, come on Phoenix, you aren't gonna die here, I won't let you." He said and picked her up. His pace quickened and he was out of the tunnel in a couple of hours.

"You'll be safe soon Phoenix, you just hang on." He whispered. "In an hour I can apparate us to a safe house. It is a beautiful cottage with a small rose garden." He said. He told Phoenix in her unconscious state all about the cottage and the woods where he lived. Once outside the non-apparation barrier, he made quick work of apparating them to the cottage. He set her on the bed inside and started to make better work of her bandages and then bringing down her fever. He got her temperature down to a safe level and left her to rest while he sent Dumbledore a letter saying she was safe. He sent it with his favorite owl and checked on her once more before going to bed himself.


	12. Should have guessed

Phoenix woke up to find herself in a soft bed covered in a thick woven blanket. She couldn't move her arm and when she tried to pull the blanket back, she found her right arm was covered in bandages, but she felt stronger than she had in a long time.

"Oh, you are up." Brendan said from the door. "And walking."

"Could you tell me where I am?" Phoenix asked.

"You are at Fay cottage in the middle of a small wood in Scotland." He smiled forgetting what was going on.

"You look a lot better, are you up to eating?" He asked. Phoenix felt her stomach growl.

"Let's take that as a yes, I make some amazing pancakes." He smiled. "Why don't you come eat and then we can check your bones."

"That would be nice." Phoenix smiled.

"You gave me quite a scare back at Lestrange Manor Miss Black, good to see you have recovered."

"How long was I out?" Phoenix asked.

"About three weeks, please come eat." Brendan said.

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

"Yes, I sent a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore, I was a student of his once." Brendan said.

"So my friends aren't looking for me?" She asked.

"No they aren't, here is a robe and your wand by the way." He said.

"Um, thank you, where's my other wand?" Phoenix asked.

"We will talk about it later. You went through a lot at the Manor. What you needs now is a little food." Brendan smiled.

"Thank you sir, this means a lot." Phoenix said.

"Dumbledore tells me you are a talented witch; we need people like you are on our side." He said. Phoenix smiled at the comment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful smile?" He asked. Phoenix just nodded.

"Well it seems your sprained ankle healed nicely, how is your arm?"

"Tender still." Phoenix said.

"Can you bend it?" He asked.

"Yes, but it burns."

"That's normal, how many pancakes Miss Black?" Brendan asked.

"Please call me Phoenix; Miss Black makes me feel like my mum."

"Of course, how many would you like Phoenix?" Brendan tried again.

"Two's fine thanks." She said. Breakfast went by without any trouble and after an exam Brendan told her that they would be apparating to Hogsmead after lunch.

"I just want to make sure you can handle everything." He had said.

Now she was walking around the rose garden in a peaceful quite she hadn't felt since she was five. Not since before the raid.

"You ok?" Brendan asked. Phoenix turned around at the voice.

"Didn't mean to startle you, thought you might like your wand, it fits you ok." He smiled.

"Where's the other one?" She asked.

"They broke it, didn't break this one though, said it be useful when you broke. Do you know why?"

"They want me to join them, I am a danger to the side that is not my own. I'm too powerful for them." She explained getting used to the feel by twirling it above her hand a few inches.

"The death eaters?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, they want me to follow my father and had they come for me three years ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat, no questions asked." Phoenix said blinking away tears.

"Is that wand professionally made?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present from a friend at Dragon Gates. They took me to a professional and had it specially made for me, birch wood, 10 ½ inches with a unicorn hair."

"What a powerful core."

"Yes, but not for me, it feels all wrong." She said.

"Doesn't surprise me, who did you go to?"

"A man named Harvey Simpleton."

"Heard of him, not very good at his job, he has a fifty percent success rate. Rowan and a phoenix would fit you better, add a bit of firebark and you will be a force to contend with."

"Simpleton said firebark and rowan were unstable together."

"No, firebark is slightly rare, but not impossible to find when you know where to look. The properties of Rowan would be good for you and the firebark would enhance your abilities."

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, this Simpleton guy is not the best at his job." Brendan said.

"And you are?"

"I am one of the best wand makers; I am a maker of some of Ollivander's wands. When I saw yours I remembered making it, holly wood, eleven ½ inches with a dragon heart string." He said.

"A most faithful wand." She agreed.

"Miss Black, allow me to make you a brand new wand." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you need one and the one you do have should be given to Ollivander's, it is a fine wand, but not for you." He said.

"I would be delighted then; will I be allowed to pay you for your services?" She asked.

"If it will make you feel better about it, but you don't have to."

"I would like to, twenty galleons for a new wand, twenty galleons to keep this garden in its beautiful condition."  
"If that is your wish, I can have your wand ready in a week, for now, you will be out a wand."

"That's fine, I know some wandless magic, but it isn't too good. It will be enough though." She said.

"Good, I'll send the old one to Ollivander's." He said. Phoenix nodded and started to smile when she saw the bandages and remember what was under them.

"Can you tell me about this mark?" She asked unwrapping the bandages.

"It's the mark of a traitor and an enemy. You are as good as dead if a death eater sees you with that mark." He said.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because, it supposed to burn your body from the inside out, it is a nasty form of torture." He said.

"Why doesn't it burn me? I feel perfectly fine except for the two times I collapsed from the over heat."

"Because your fire protects you, the overheating will happen; it is the two fires clashing. Yours is stronger so it drives the other out. The new one is unfamiliar and if you give it time, your fire with destroy it or they may merge and add to your strength. The mark will never go away, but it won't hurt after one happens." He promised.

"I hope you're right." Phoenix sighed.

"Why don't we go to Hogwarts now, you can't get much more from this place." He said.

"That would be nice." She agreed.

"Your wand?" He asked.

"Oh right, here you are." Phoenix replied and wandered into the garden a bit. She stopped at a rose, orange red like Dragon fire.

"It seems you've found the Dragon roses, go ahead, and pick one." He said. Phoenix smiled and picked a single rose.

"I miss my dragons." She sighed.

"Handler? At your age?" He asked.

"Trainee, I will be a handler in two years though." She smiled.

"Must be talented."

"That's what everyone tells me." She said.

"What are their names?"

"Dani is a female Horntail and my soon-to be is Jasper, a male Phoenix." She said.

"I love reading about the Phoenix dragons, small, but strong."  
"I have a few permanent burns because of them, but I love them." She agreed.

"You are bonded it seems."

"To Dani, Jasper is young, a to-be, when he is ready, we will be bonded." She said.

"You are one smart girl; Mr. Potter must be missing you terribly." He said.

"How did you know about…"

"You talk in your sleep." He smiled.

"Oh, sorry, it's just; he has helped me in more ways anyone could imagine. He showed me how to feel." She said.

"Tell me about it another time." He said as they got inside. "Here are some bandages for you. They are covered in a magic that will help minimize the effects of the mark."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, now, into the fire with you." He said.

"Bye Brendan, I'll try and visit again sometime." She promised.

"You'll be safe here Miss Black, only I know where it is." He said.

"See you in a week Mr. Fay." She said and stepped into the fire with a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Potions classroom." Brendan watched her disappear with the bag of bandages.

Phoenix stepped out of the fire and cleaned herself off. She quickly put some bandages on to hide the mark and stumbled upstairs. Harry was in the Entrance Hall pacing.

"I'm sorry." She said walking up. Just seeing Harry pacing the Entrance Hall, worried about her, made Phoenix tear up. Harry hadn't heard her so she repeated herself.

"I am so sorry Harry." She said again. That got his attention. As soon as he saw her he stopped.

"Phoenix?" He asked.

"I am so sorry Harry." She said again, her voice was cracking.

"Phoenix, are you ok?" Harry asked as he made his way to her. She just kept apologizing until he got to her. He took her in his arm and held her tight.

"I am so sorry Harry." She cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Nix, do you have any clue how worried we all were?" He asked.

"It was terrible; I was scared for you all."

"We were all worried about you, why were you scared for us?" Harry asked.

"Harry I would rather I die myself than put any of you in danger." She croaked.

"Don't say that Nix, I don't think I could live if you died." Harry said leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Phoenix, why don't we get you settled and then I can tell your mum and the others slowly." He said. She could only nod and allow him to help her up the stairs to a room close by.

"Draco and I are staying in the room next door, we won't hesitate to run over of we hear you screaming." He said. She nodded and walked in to find a beautiful room. On the bed was a single red rose.

"You settle down, I'll get Bella." He said and pecked her on the cheek. She sat on the bed and cried harder. She had left a hellhole to find a new friend who saved her life and then Harry does nothing but try and help her.

Phoenix had been sitting in the room only five minutes before her mum came in. Bella practically ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, did Hailey get here ok?" Phoenix asked.

"You have been asking yourself that question for a while haven't you?" Harry asked entering the room.

"Yes, well, did she?"

"She felt guilty about doing it, but she followed your orders." Harry said.

"Who else knows I'm here?" Phoenix asked.

"Dumbledore, he was aware right when you flooed in." Bella said.

"Who else is here?" Phoenix asked.

"Draco, Cissa, Bill, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, the Weasley parents, Sirius and the Hogwarts staff." Bella listed off.

"Mum, can you get Dray for me? I want to talk to you three for a minute if that's ok." Phoenix said a little timidly.

"Of course, why don't you eat something, it looks like you've lost a lot of weight." Bella said. Phoenix and nodded, but stayed on the bed.

"What happened to my happy, wild Nix?" Harry asked trying to get her to smile.

"Give it time, she'll be back." She sighed.

"Nix, what did they do to you?"

"Did what ever they had to, to try and break me." She said. "They got the better of me."

"What happened to your arm?" Harry asked seeing the bandages.

"They broke it, still tender." She lied, Harry didn't ask because at the moment Draco walked in.

"Hey cousin." He said half-smiling.

"I am not going to try and put off going to crowds." Phoenix said. "Might be a bad idea, but I am going to pretend for that reason alone I just don't want to be hugged and touched by everyone, I am going to pretend to wince every time someone touches me, I wanted you three to know so you didn't think anything was wrong."

"Mind telling us what happened?" Bella asked.  
"Not right now mum, I can't afford for you to go ballistic and try and kill the ones responsible."

"Ok, you are strong; normally you would stay here for a week."

"You know me mum, always have to be different." Phoenix said. "They never were able to break me."

"Come on you." Bella smiled glad to have Phoenix back. Phoenix gave a half-smile back and stood up. Bella, Harry and Draco started to leave but she pulled Draco back.

"We need to talk; you might be able to help me, all things considered." Phoenix said leaning into him so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, what did they do?" Draco asked.

"Cruciatus five times a day, bound in my place, no magic." She said.

"Go into detail later Black, who?" Draco asked.

"I only tell you because you won't do anything." She said.

"Ok, Rookwood, Rowle and Yaxley, not so much, Uncle Lestrange." She listed.

"Who else?" Draco asked. Phoenix wasn't able to hold in her tears.

"Dray, the two who were the worst was Uncle Lestrange and…and…"

"And who Phoenix, why is it so hard to say?"

"Because it will break your heart." She said.

"My dad?" He asked stopping.

"I tried to get him to see reason, but he's turned Dray, I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am, as soon as I tell my mum, we will probably relocate."

"I bet Sirius would let you stay at Grimmauld."

"Probably, I will talk to them, good luck." He said.

"Now Phoenix, we will go in and tell them, you stay out here and rest." Bella sighed. Phoenix nodded and sat down. Everything happened so fast. On Bella's call, Phoenix walked inside, leaning on Harry and tripped. Everyone rushed to help her and make sure she was fine. In the swarm of people, her mark started to burn and she started to black out.

"Get away from me." She said.

"Get away from me." She said a little later. The third time she yelled.

"Get Away From Me!" That got everyone's attention. Ron saw the fear in her eyes and started to chuckle.

"What, Ronald, is so bloody funny?" Hermione asked.

"She's trying to be funny." He said.

"S…stay away f…from m…me." She stuttered.

"She is not playing with us." Hermione yelled trying to help her up, and grabbing the burning mark. Phoenix hissed in pain and flinched away from the girl.

"It was too soon for the big group; take her to her room Harry."

"How long has she been here? In this condition?" Molly asked.

"A couple hours Molly. I understand you want to help, but this is not something any of us can help her with. She won't tell us what's wrong." Bella said.

"She needs to get help then." Ginny said.

"Ginny, shut up." Fred said.

"She's been through enough." George added.

"She was probably plotting with them, probably didn't fight when they came for her." Ginny said. That really hurt Phoenix.

"That was low, even for you." Phoenix growled.

"Come on Nix, you are not in any condition to fight right now, leave it to Draco." Harry whispered getting her out of the Great Hall.

"Leave it to me, great, thanks Potter." Draco muttered and turned to the Weasley girl. "Now see here Weasley, if you think for one second that she is on the side against Harry, you have got to be screwed up. You even hurt Harry and she goes ballistic, the only reason she was caught was because she was surprised while trying to help someone else. She is an honorable person; she doesn't deserve any of the treatment your house has given her over the years. You can't pick your family, I didn't pick my father and she didn't pick hers."

"May not be able to choose her family, but she can choose who she protects. She chose Slytherin over Gryffindor."

"I don't blame her; you all are bigheaded fools who don't know what you have. Don't blame Slytherin for protecting her from herself." Draco said and left the Hall. The last three Blacks looked at Molly for some sort of fierce motherly protection. They saw nothing. Molly wasn't going to do a thing against their children.

"I am not going to agree with my daughter when she is wrong." The Weasley Matron said, answering their thoughts. Cissa just went after her son to see what he meant in regards to his father, Bella and Sirius just sat down and smiled. Even when injured badly, physically and mentally, Phoenix was a strong girl.

"Should have guessed she'd take after you." Sirius said, making his word the final one.


	13. Your life is short lived

Two weeks after her return, Phoenix was able to enjoy a semi-normal summer vacation. Harry was already thinking up more flying lessons, Hermione wouldn't leave Phoenix's side in case she started to pass out, Ron and Ginny glared at the trio when ever they saw them, Cissa and Draco had sent Gringotts their moving plans so they could take the money from their accounts and move before school started and Sirius and Bella never took their eyes off Phoenix and Harry.

The Friday the students returned, an unexpected guest showed up at the doors of Hogwarts.

"Brendan, what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked as she walked over to the man.

"I have a delivery to make." He smiled.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I happen to be Brendan Fay, no worries; I am on the side of the light. I cared for Phoenix here before she came back."

"He's a personal wand maker and he is making me a new wand since mine broke." Phoenix smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, why don't you come into the Great Hall." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss…?"  
"Granger, Hermione Granger, I'm a friend of Phoenix's." Hermione replied.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." He said and walked into the empty Great Hall.

"Well here is your wand Phoenix, some of my best work if I say so myself." He said. "Firebark (YES IT'S FAKE!) and Rowan wood, 10 ½ inches with a black Phoenix feather." He smiled showing it to her. Phoenix admired the slim shape of the wand and the red color. It a seemed to have a flame of it's own.

"It's beautiful." Phoenix said picking it up. "It feels so alive."

"It will, it is stronger than your old wand, the black phoenix feather is also a slightly better feather type than a red Phoenix feather."

"Phoenix's have colors?" Hermione asked.

"Only two, and black ones are extremely rare and never bond with anyone." Brendan said.

"How did you get the feather than" Phoenix asked.

"I know people who could help me get one, just because they don't bond, doesn't mean it's hard to get the feathers." Brendan said.

"It is simply beautiful, and here are your galleons." Phoenix said handing him a small bag.

"I have something else for you." He said.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked. Brendan smiled and took out a second wand.

"You will be stronger with two." He said. The second wand was a black color with a vine shape on the surface.

"This one is dragonwood 9 inches with a Phoenix dragon claw, something that I already had." He said.

"It is beautiful, but why?"

"Because you will need it, you have troubles ahead of you, ones you don't realize yet. You have powerful enemies and the extra power will help. It is a dueling wand, it is used with your weaker arm." He said.

"They are beautiful work; you must have worked all hours to get the second one done."

"It was worth it, if you ever need anything, just call." He said getting ready to leave.

"Brendan wait, take this please, it's an extra I was making for a friend, but I can make them real easy. It is a personal floo watch. Well it works like a personal floo." She smiled. "It connects to by now, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Bella Black, Remus Lupin, the Tonks women, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Hailey Roberts. Soon it will also be connected to Neville Longbottom as well." Phoenix smiled handing him a small watch from her robes pocket.

"Thank you Phoenix, this will make things easier." He said.

"Brendan, once I've talk to them, do you think I could bring Harry and Neville over for their own wands?"

"Any special reason?" He asked.

"We are in this fight together and well, Harry's wand won't work against you-know-who," Phoenix said trying to be nice. "And Neville never got his own wand; his wand now is his father's old one."

"I see, I will be honored to make them wands, just give me a call I guess." He said holding up the watch. Phoenix smiled and nodded her thanks.

"If they want to pay, they can, but they will not have to."

"If they can't, I will." She said.

"See you around Phoenix." Brendan smiled and left. Harry walked in a few minutes later, as Hermione was moving to the library, to see Phoenix summon a pillow from across the Great Hall with ease.

"Good job, where'd the new wands come from."

"I told you about Brendan Fay right?" She asked.

"I believe so, the wand maker?"

"Yeah, he came and dropped them off for me. Once we meet Neville, I need to talk to you two about personal wands."

"Why?"

"That why we need talk." Phoenix smiled.

"When do the others get here?"

"We are setting up the tables now, the students get here in about an hour." Phoenix replied as the teachers walked in to summon the tables.

"This so boring." Harry said.

"Want to practice duel than?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, maybe you can help me get ahead." Harry smiled.

"Love to." Phoenix purred. Their duel lasted until Bella walked in saying that she was leaving and the students would be there in a half an hour.

"Bye mum, see you for Christmas." Phoenix smiled.

"We aren't going to Romania this year either dear."

"We going to Grimmauld Place then?" Phoenix asked.

"Right, and Sirius sent these for you two." Bella said handing them each a package.

"Why didn't he give them to us before he left?"

"Forgot, just flooed me from Romania." Bella replied. Harry opened his to find two wand holsters.

"But I only have one." Harry said.

"You can use them after we get your new wand." Phoenix decided.

"I'll owl Brendan for you Phoenix. See if he can meet you at the Ministry sometime." Bella said.

"Great, I'll figure when the first Hogsmead trip is and we can get Harry and Neville's." Phoenix decided.

"Well, open yours before I have to go." Bella smiled. Phoenix opened her package to find to wand holsters, a knife sheath for her belt and to hide in a boot of under a pant leg, and a gold locket.

"Semper amare discite, draco parvulus." She read from the front.

"Always learn to love, Little Dragon." Bella recited in English. "It's written on the back."

"Where did Sirius get it?" Phoenix asked.

"I put that in. It was going to be your seventeenth birthday present from you father, but I thought you should have it now." Bella said. Phoenix carefully opened it and saw a picture of mum and her dad when _they_ were seventeen on the left. Phoenix almost mistook them for herself and Harry with Phoenix looking just like her mum with her dad's amber eyes and her dad having the same messy hair and lopsided glasses.

There was a burning yellow tinted, red/orange stone on the right.

"Your father made it for you, with a little help, and the stone was your first flame, you always were a special child. No training or anything and already you could solidify fire." Bella smiled proudly.

"D…dad made this? For me?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes Phoenix, I thought you'd like it." Bella sighed.

"M…mum, no, I…I love it. Th…thank y…you." Phoenix stuttered out.

"I need to go now." Bella said.

"Ok mum, bye." Phoenix said, still staring at the locket. She stood there until the other students came into the Great Hall, in which case, she just scurried to the Slytherin Table. Draco found her there trying not to cry with the locket around her neck.

"You ok?" He asked very concerned. Phoenix just nodded.

"What did he do to you?" Draco growled, getting up.

"Harry didn't do a thing Draco. Leave him be…just leave him be." She sighed.

"Then what's got you like this?" Greg asked joining them..

"Nothing, I'm not worried, I'm just remembering." Phoenix relied. Setting her head on her hands. They saw he locket and got confused.

"What are you remembering?" Draco asked.

"My dad, last time I saw him, how I actually remember it at all, that kind of thing." She sighed.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"My mum gave me this locket before she left for Romania and well, she said my dad made it, and I know it's true. He always told me before bed, Semper delecto, Parum Draco, perceptum, or Always learn to love, Little Dragon. It was his favorite saying and Little Dragon was his name for me." She explained.

"What's inside?" Blaise asked sitting down.

"A picture and a stone, a stone I created I guess. Remember when I told the class last year that the first flame, wave, gust or rock is always the best, no matter how small or weak?" Phoenix asked them.

"Yeah, I remember that." Draco said. She opened the locket and showed them the flame.

"That was mine, first flame, first solidified flame as well." She sighed. "My dad made this locket for me and placed a picture of him and mum at seventeen and that small flame."

"It's beautiful, how strong is the stone?" Pansy asked.

"Unbreakable, believe me." Phoenix chuckled.

"Should we ask Potter to come to the commons?" Draco suggested as to change the subject.

"Why the sudden change?" Phoenix asked.

"We talked while you were away." Draco replied.

"I see, if he'd like to, I can't see why not. What parse, did he tell you?"

"He said the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin." Draco said.

"I can believe that." Phoenix replied.

"Same here Nix." Draco said. "He cares enough to leave you alone, even though he sneaks looks over here every five seconds to make sure you are ok." Pansy smiled. "He's very cunning, and quite sneaky at it."

"Thanks Pansy." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"So, let's see um then." Vince said a he sat down.

"See what?" Blaise asked.

"These." Phoenix smiled getting her new wands out.

"You didn't tell me you got new wands." Draco said.

"I heard from your girlfriend." Vince said to Draco.

"We should bring her too Dray, show the house your new girl." Phoenix said and leaned towards the rest of the group.

"This ones a keeper." Phoenix told them.

"Harry told me about Daniel." Vince said. Phoenix became rigid after that.

"Did he now?" She asked.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess, not terrible." She decided.

"I didn't mean to remind you of it." He said.

"No, its fine, you didn't know Vince." She sighed as the first years were brought in. No one paid much attention to the sorting. Phoenix paid only enough attention to duck when Umbridge made herself known and to hear that Hailey got into Slytherin

"That breaks the little pureblood tradition you Slytherins treasure so darn much." Phoenix muttered. "She's a muggle-born."

The feast ended sooner than normal and Phoenix and Draco were soon at the Gryffindor table.

"Would you like to come to the commons love?" Phoenix asked Harry.

"Which ones?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin of course." She smiled.

"Hermione, you up to it?" Harry asked.

"Let's go." She agreed.

"Great." She smiled and pulled Harry out of his seat.

"Before you all go." Seamus called out. "I was hoping I could apologize to you."

Phoenix was stunned to say the least.

"I have been terrible and then my mum got to me and I've been stupid." He continued.

"Is he serious?" Phoenix asked trying to understand what was happening.

"He's serious Nix, been asking me all night how to apologize." Harry replied.

"Apology accepted then." Phoenix smiled holding out her hand. Seamus took it nervously, but soon grasped it and shook slightly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Finnegan." Phoenix smiled.

"I must say cousin, Greg and Blaise are waiting for us." Draco said.

"Fine then, see ya'll later." She groaned again.

"We were afraid of her for what reason?" Seamus asked Dean as she walked away. "Not that I'd want to make her mad or anything, she can still be scary then, but she is no different then us."

"Guess not man." Dean sighed. Phoenix was happy to return to the Slytherin commons, and it was just as Harry remembered from the summer, cold and dank.

"Hey Phoenix!" Someone called. "Welcome back!"

The Slytherin in question, a seventh year boy came and swept her into a very large bear hug.

"Adrian, the sooner you let go, the sooner I can warm up the commons." She chuckled.

"Right, sorry there Nix." He smiled.

"Oh Harry, you remember Adrian, my adopted brother in a sense." She smiled and ran off.

"Hello Potter, what bring you here?" Adrian asked.

"Not that you aren't welcome a smaller girl jumped in. "I'm Heather by the way, Phoenix's little sister."

"Nice to meet you, you're the girl Collin likes." Harry said.

"H…he said that?" She asked blushing worse than Phoenix used to.

"Yeah, I'll mention the first Hogsmead trip to him." Harry promised.

"Phoenix wasn't kidding." Heather whispered to Adrian.

"Not in the least." The seventh year agreed.

"She said you were the most amazing guy she had ever met with the biggest heart and a small gossip side." Heather smiled.

"Thanks Heather, where's your room mate?" Phoenix asked the third year.

"Hailey is in our room I believe." Heather said.

"Guess I'll see her later than." Phoenix said.

"Can we have some proper introductions?" Pansy purred.

"Pansy, Harry is mine, paws off." Phoenix said.

"A little possessive aren't we?" Pansy joked.

"Harry, this is Pansy, the Lavender and Parvarti of Slytherin only ten times worse and three times as smart, she believes in Divinations as much as I do, and if you need an example, third year, my only Divinations class." Phoenix sighed.

"You know my cousin, I believe you made a pact this year. Greg and Vince are smarter than most Ravenclaws, but know how to hide it, as you know. Blaise, well, he's…um…unexplainable." She decided. "Adrian would be our resident prankster, the only reason Fred and George haven't been caught yet. Fred, George, and Lee get Adrian's help without people knowing, and Heather is the me of Slytherin in a way."

"Wow, what introductions." Harry said.

"You'll get to know everybody soon enough." Phoenix decided.

"Good, I think." Harry said.

"It is Harry, promise." Phoenix smiled. Harry smiled and followed the group to the couch so Phoenix could catch up and Harry could get used to the idea that the Slytherins weren't his enemies. It was all short lived as Nott came over.

"I see you survived." He said.

"Why else would I be here? Your father is a terrible shot and too cowardly to come after me with the rest." She growled.

"My father asks me to pass along a message, a traitor will not survive for long. Your life is short lived." He said.

"Well I have a message for your father. He…_cannot_…win." She said forcefully, no fear in her voice. Nott took a step back, anyone in the commons could see she had power and knew how to use it. They had known her long enough to know she didn't like Nott or the Death eaters, now the grudge seemed worse than normal. Anyone that didn't already know of the summer's happening (Draco, Hermione, Harry, Phoenix), didn't ask.


	14. Dragon Relations

**A/N: **The schedule is going to be four classes a day, two before lunch, two after. If it is different then the J.K. Rowling schedule, sorry, deal with it. I hope you enjoy the story.

"He sure wants Ron dead pretty bad." Phoenix yelled to no one in particular.

"Oh calm down, at least he gave you an easy potion, knowing Weasley's incompetence." Draco joked. "Right?"

"No Drake, not right. He gave me the bloody Dragon's breath potion." She groaned.

"Which one's that?" Pansy asked.

"The potion that if not made correctly can burn anything it touches and even during the brewing process, the potion is extremely hot. As it is, I already need to get a cauldron from Charlie just to brew it. If this is made correctly, it will be used to heal burns, it's the best substance for that use actually. Fresh ingredients are always desired over older stuff."

"Lucky you can find um all." Greg said.

"Yeah, and that I have Charlie to harvest everything I can't get here for me." Phoenix sighed.

"Hey, Phoenix." Harry smiled meeting the group at the door.

"Hello Harry." Smiled pecking him on the cheek.

"Hermione still inside?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm here." Hermione smiled running out.

"We can go then." Pansy said catching Blaise's hand.

"When did this happen?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"This summer." Pansy blushed.

"I'm proud." Phoenix smiled.

"Took them long enough." Draco agreed.

"Oh Harry, before we part ways, can you make sure Ron understands there is no way in hell he is touching the potion. He gets the report." Phoenix said as they reached the Entrance Hall. "And to meet me in the Library after dinner to start our research."

"I'll try Nix, promise." He smiled.

"Have fun with the loon." Phoenix grunted

"Luna's not that bad." Ginny snapped as the group walked in to the Great Hall for lunch.

"The other loon Ginny." Phoenix replied sharply.

"She means Trelawny." Hermione said.

"That's the one." Phoenix agreed. Ginny just turned around and kept walking to class.

"So when will you and Millicent get together?" Pansy asked Vince.

"We aren't." He said.

"Not yet Vince." Phoenix smiled as the group found seats at the Slytherin table.

"So Pansy has your mum decided on those new curtains yet?" Phoenix asked glancing at Ron. The red head tensed up immediately.

"I don't know, I hope so, I hate this light my old ones let in." She sighed also glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"What are these going to be? Red or blue?" Draco asked following the pattern.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Scaring the Gryffindors." Phoenix replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It is something we learned from Adrian. You Gryffindors are so jumpy. All we have to do is look at you and talk and you think we are planning something." Pansy said.

"That's terrible." Harry said.

"No, it's funny, and it serves them right." Phoenix replied.

"I won't fight you on this." Harry shrugged.

"Good plan love." Phoenix smiled finishing lunch just as the bell rang.

"Arithmacy." She sighed.

"Come on Phoenix." Hermione chuckled as she pulled the firestarter away from the table.

"I'm coming Mione, but can we wait for Drake and Blaise please?"

"We're right here." Blaise said meeting the girls in the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks Blaise." Phoenix grumbled.

"Your welcome fair maiden." He replied.

"I really should smack you…" Phoenix said.

"Right here." Blaise interrupted tapping his cheek.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I really should smack you, but you'd like that too much." Phoenix replied.

"Too true." Blaise smiled.

"When's your first meeting with the Minister?" Pansy asked.

"This Sunday, in the morning. Dumbledore will have a Portkey for me. I'll go to Dragon Gates Saturday to get updates and see what we need to ask the Minister or other Gates for." Phoenix replied.

"You get to bring anyone from the Gates?" Hermione asked feeling really bad for her.

"No, I really hate Charlie at this moment. He may leave me to my own training within reason, but it's his fault I'm the ambassador." Phoenix replied. "Too bad we are the only British 'Handlers' in Romania."

"That sucks, bring Po…Harry, sorry, habits break hard, anyway, bring Harry to Slytherin when you get back, you can loosen up there." Blaise suggested.

"I'll talk to him, he should have no problems, and you Slytherins are growing on us Gryffindors."

"Only a matter of time before we are actually getting along." Draco shrugged.

"Ack!" Blaise cried.

"Shut it you." Phoenix and Hermione said in unison and found seats with the Slytherins.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Hermione asked Phoenix.

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic and Transfiguration." Phoenix replied.

"All the good ones, how'd you get all those?" Pansy asked

"We had to choose the classes that fit our future jobs." Phoenix reminded her.

"Welcome to Arithmacy, class, I am Professor Vector, and I am here to teach of the magical uses in numbers." The tall female Professor said. She was pretty by most standards. She had shoulder length brown hair and briliant blue eyes. She seemed to have a happy personality and made this class seem easier than it was. By the end of the class, only Phoenix, Greg and Vince was confused.

"I thought class was supossed to be hard." Phoenix said.

"Me too." Greg agreed. The rest of the day went smoothly for the group and was soon a party when Harry joined them after Arithmacy. Dinner was better than most days, Phoenix and Harry sat with Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Parvarti and Dean, Hailey had even come to sit with them. The Gryffindors had given her a hard time till phoenix got pissed and reminded everyone she was muggle-born.

"Damn it." Phoenix said when dinner was over.

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"I have to deal with Weasley." She replied.

"Want some help?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll leave if I must." Phoenix sighed. "Bye."

"See you later." Harry said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Harry." Phoenix smiled. "You talk to him?"

"I did." He replied. Phoenix nodded and walked off. She met Ron outside the library and knew that was best.

"No way Black!" He yelled.

"What now Weasley?"

"You do not get the potion and leave me with the report!"

"I believe I do Weasley, I have brewed this before and you are barely passing potions, I'll be surprised if you get an A in Potions." She said calmly. "This potions are far above your level of skill, I brew the potion, you stay away from it."

"No!" Ron yelled again. "The potion is the bigger grade."

"If you fail to write a good report you'll lose your induvidual points, if I don't do the potion well, I'll loses my induvidual points. If we both do well, we get an O, we both do terrible we lose all of both types of points. Stick to the part that you can get help on."

"I can get help on the potion, Charlie knows how to brew it."

"He can't brew it for you, He can get ingredients fresh and a sturdy caldron, but you need to be able to actually brew it. As an intern, you have to learn to brew it, it's part of the program. You have newver brewed it and have no clue which book to use. I can brew the potion, I know the book to use and can give you the best books to do the report. Hermione can help you on it too. I'll do the potion piece, you do the report." Phoenix repeated. Ron didn't respond but followed Phoenix into the library to get their books. She grabbed four books and shoved three of them at Ron.

"These are the best to use, they are acurate and detailed." She growled and sat down with the fourth. She took out a piece of parchment and began to copy down the ingredients she needed and the process of brewing.

"Thank god it is a fast brew." She sighed when she finished.

"You done already?" Ron groaned.

"Bring them with you idiot, and of course I'm done, I just needed to refresh the process in my head." Phoenix snapped making Ron step back. She felt a slight burn in her right arm and focused her own fire to the spot. It went away shortly afterwards and she could dissperse her fire through her body again. She really hoped Brendan was right about the burning and she just had to let her fire fight the mark's. She left the Library with her notes and walked to Gryffindor alone. She walked in to see all the fifth, sixth and seventh years crowded around the bulittin bored.

"What's up?" She asked Seamus as he came out of the pack.

"See for your self." He said. She groaned and pushed to the front.

"Bloody hell." She sighed when she saw the sheet.

**Dragon Relations  
****  
****Ever thought of being a Dragon Handler?  
****Open to years 5-7  
****Professor Michael St. Heightz**

**Monday Classes  
****6****th**** years- 2  
****7****th**** years- 1**

**Wednesday Classes  
****5****th**** years- 2  
****7****th**** years- 3**

**Friday Classes  
****5****th**** years- 3  
****6****th**** years- 1**

Phoenix signed up to get out of History of Magic and told herself she could help Mike as a bonus. She got out of the crowd and walked to the classroom where it was going to be held and found Mike pacing inside.

"Mike, you look pale." She said. Mike looked up and saw Phoenix walking towards him with a face that told him she was annoyed, but now unhappy.

"Do I?" He asked. "Anton told me we needed more Handlers so he sent me and a couple other senior Trainees that weren't in school to teach at some of the schools in Europe. We also have our trainers to help us if we need it." He said.

"Don't be too nervous, you have two classes a day and two free periods. I have two free periods tomorrow, both after lunch, and two on Friday, one before lunch and one last period." Phoenix explained.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I signed up so I can help you in the fifth year classes and one of my four free periods land when you have a seventh year class and one when you have a sixth year class." Phoenix explained. "I'll see if I can help you out."

"Thanks Phoenix, how do you know my schedule?" He asked.

"The periods for every year were on the sign-up sheet." Phoenix smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm positive." She smiled as McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, Miss Black, there you are." She said.

"Hullo Professor." Phoenix said backing up slightly.

"I see you signed up for Mr. St, Heightz class, why?"

"To get out of an unneeded class." Phoenix tried.

"You do not need this class Miss Black."

"Yes Professor, but before you get upset, are there other open spaces that weren't filled?" She asked feeling smart.

"Yes Miss Black, but that doesn't matter."

"Well, if there aren't any students that didn't want to get in, why can't I stay in the class?"

"May I make a comment?" Mike asked.

"Please do." McGonagall said hoping he would agree with her.

"If I must say, Phoenix is a good friend of mine, and if she could take the class, not for a grade, but to give me a hand. Then she has a couple free periods that are at the same time as two of my other classes, she could come help me during them."

"I can't see any problems with that as long as she passes her other classes, and if I am correct she does not need History of Magic OWLs." McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor, I will." Phoenix sighed.

"Here are the lists of students from each house Michael." McGonagall said. "New Schedules will be given out tomorrow morning to staff and students."

"Umbridge will not like that." Phoenix commented.

"Yes well, she does not have to like it, the Minister thought of the idea and Professor Dumbledore allowed it." McGonagall said and walked out.

"Is she always like that?" Mike asked nervously.

"Stiff and serious? Pretty much." Phoenix replied. "Give me the Slytherin and Gryffindor lists, I'll write them out for you." Phoenix smiled. Mike just nodded and let her; it made the process go faster.

"Oh, instead of going to Dragon Gates every Saturday, you'll come here, Anton will Floo me every Friday." He said as Phoenix left. She nodded to show she heard him and walked out.


	15. You just saved my potions grade

Phoenix walked to Dragon Relations alone since she had gone to the Hospital Wing half way through class for a headache. She found she was one of the rare students that got to class with lots of time to spare. Neville Longbottom was the only other Gryffindor in the Dragon Relations room when she got there so she walked over to Neville and smiled as she sat down.

"Sorry I haven't talked yet. The last two days have been hectic, I'd love to start working as soon as possible." She said sitting in the seat across the row from Neville's.

"What day is good for you?" He asked.

"Any day really, but I'd love to have a day to work with just you, and a day to work with just Harry and then a third day when we all work together, then there's the day to work with just Hailey, maybe you can help me there." Phoenix rambled.

"That forth year Slytherin that just transferred?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, she's a wavemaker." Phoenix said.

"Why do you need me?" Neville asked.

"I need either a windweaver or an earthpounder because as a firestarter, I react badly to Hailey."

"What about Harry."

"I've barely worked with him and water works better with earth." Phoenix replied.

"Will you be there?" Neville asked.

"If you'd like, does that mean you'll help?" Phoenix asked. Neville nodded.

"Thanks Neville, and I'm glad you still care." Phoenix said looking at her plate.

"You read the letter then." He said.

"I did, and I'm glad you still care. I wish you had told me though, it would have been easier." Phoenix said getting out her wand.

"Maybe, but I didn't, we can start now." Neville suggested.

"Are you saying we haven't been friends?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Not at all." Neville said nervously.

"I was kidding Neville." Phoenix smiled.

"Ok, so, what's Hailey like?" Neville asked with a slight blush.

"Why? Do you like her?" Phoenix asked.

"No." Neville replied. "I mean, if I'm going to teach her…"

"I get it Neville, and it's really trying to see what she knows. She had a wavemaker for a teacher before she came here." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Neville said.

"Hey Neville…?" Phoenix trailed off. Neville looked up and cocked his head.

"I'm really glad you're my friend again." Phoenix said. Neville could almost see the old five-year-old Phoenix showing through.

"Aren't you a trainee?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"I'm helping the teacher." Phoenix replied.

"Oh." Neville replied.

"It gets me out of History of Magic and Mike needs the help." Phoenix shrugged.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"He's not a public speaker." Phoenix replied as the Slytherins started pouring in. Her normal group found her and sat in the surrounding seats. Hailey sat next to Neville.

"Hailey, aren't you a fourth year?" Phoenix asked.

"I had room in my schedule and Professor Snape said I was mature enough." She said nervously.

"Still, what do the other Professors say?" Phoenix asked. Hailey just blushed a bright red.

"Hailey, why are you here?" Phoenix asked, being completely serious this time.

"It's because I'm a wavemaker and I was the only fourth year interested." She confessed.

"That surprises me, only fourth year." Phoenix said to herself.

"Our fourth years are a bit boring Phoenix." Blaise cut in.

"I know, well anyway, welcome." Phoenix smiled as Harry sat in the open chair next to Phoenix. She told Harry about the four different lessons she wanted to have after dinner on different days. Mike walked in and walked to the front of the room nervously looking at the full classroom.

"H…hi. I'm Professor S…St. Heightz." He stuttered.

"Not another Quarrel." One of the Slytherins groaned. Phoenix smiled at Mike and stood up.

"Ok then everyone. You know me, but few of you know I am a Trainee at Dragon Gates in Romania with your very married, and very gay Professor here." Phoenix said so everyone could here.

"That's not very nice to say." One of the Hufflepuffs said.

"What?" Phoenix asked totally clueless.

"Gay, you called him gay." The girl replied.

"How is that mean? I was at the wedding, he got married this summer to another friend of my, Justin." Phoenix said. There were a lot of shocked faces and few that looked ready to laugh till they peed.

"Any whozzle, I am here to help our dear Professor because our normally intelligent boss put Mike here, who is terrible at getting up in front of people, in a teaching position." Phoenix said.

"Maybe we should tell them about the course." Mike said, a little more confident with a friend beside him.

"Please do." Phoenix said. Mike nodded and looked at the class.

"Because of things that were out of our control, Dragon Gates in Romania has lost Handlers. My boss sent letters to multiple Ministries including yours, asking to allow us to teach in their schools. With this class, we are hoping to spark interests of students who may become strong Handlers." Mike said getting paler by the minute.

"Sit down Mike, before you faint." Phoenix said and got him to sit at the desk.

"Poor thing, he can face down a Horntail, but not class of fifteen year olds. Personally, I'd go for the class, it's much less dangerous." Phoenix said.

"What are we going to do in this class?" Someone asked.

"You are going to learn our traditions, our ceremonies and about the different types of Dragons. At the end of the course, those of you who get an O will come to Romania and in groups, will live like a Trainee for a week. You will be assigned to a Handler and a Trainee. You will go by their schedule and follow their orders. To get an O in this class, you'll need to listen to instruction without wining, and do the work. This class is not an easy one and it is because only those who I know will follow directions can handle the intense training. Some days we may go outside, others we'll stay in." Mike said gaining a little confidence.

"What is the training like?" Draco asked.

"Can I scare them a little?" Phoenix whispered.

"Go ahead." Mike replied.

"Training is brutal." Phoenix smiled wickedly. She sent a very quick wink to her friends. They knew this was going to be exaggerated. No one else noticed it and no one saw Mike trying not to laugh, he held it well.

"We have a training room with a track that is a mile track. One lap is one mile. I run ten laps in thirty minutes, that's my best time. In the center we have weights and I lift about 150 lb on all the machines." She said.

"She's also a mean fighter. Even barefooted in our fighting ring or out in the field, she can kick butt." Mike said. "I've had the bad luck of fighting with her, it was over in minutes…"

"Seconds." Phoenix corrected.

"Can you let me try and boost my ego?" Mike asked.

"Mike, if it were anyone else you'd beat them." Phoenix promised.

"Good point." He replied.

"Does every trainee do ten miles in thirty minutes?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Not all of them, I think the slowest is a junior trainee. Her times ten miles in what an hour?" Phoenix asked.

"Fifty minutes." Mike corrected.

"Anna got faster?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd kill to see you two race next summer." Mike replied.

"We'll see, if she's gotten any faster, I might." Phoenix shrugged.

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"What's the worst experience that you've had in the field?" They asked again. Phoenix paled immensely and became very stiff.

"Three Hatchlings died over the summer. They were her dragon's own Hatchlings." Mike said remembering Daniel. It seemed Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron too remembered that day. Ron was the only one to cringe, he had been the only one punched in the face.

"How'd it happen?" Someone asked.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Mike asked.

"I will; you didn't make the choice." Phoenix sighed.

"It started out as a good day, me, my husband, then Fiancée, Phoenix, and a friend of ours decided to play a joke on someone. I will not explain the joke, but it was mean, they weren't harmed because of it, but it was mean." Mike sighed.

"The prank was in full swing and a friend of Mike's and mine, Abby Gato, came running up to us. She was frantic and rambling on about something being wrong. Mike and I were confused, and scared and we followed her to Dani's cave. Dani is the Horntail I bonded to this past summer, and is in fact the Horntail Harry was against in last year's tournament, unbonded at the time." Phoenix explained.

"We got to the cave and instantly I smelled blood, I knew Mike had too. We sprinted inside and found two of three Hatchlings dead on the floor. Their stomachs had been slashed open. Dani was already out looking for the youngest. He had escaped and gotten to the visitor's gate before he'd collapsed. He was the least hurt; the culprit had caught him in the scales. At his age, they were soft enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill.

"When we found him, he was barely alive and the Handler that trains me, Charlie Weasley, and my Aunt, Gale Matthews, carried the Hatchling to the Hospital area. Mike and I stayed there for the night hoping he would recover. He was too young to bond with anyone so the task fell to me. I could put him through a process of tests and surgeries with a five percent chance that he'd live, or I could have them put him down. It would be a quick and painless spell.

"I chose to put him down. If he survived the surgeries, he would be alone and that is the worst thing for a Hatchling, to grow up with out any siblings. I put him down and it was the hardest decision I have ever made. I felt like I was killing my own child." She said.

"She still hasn't gotten over and felt guilty for the longest time. We also had one stupid boy, a family member of a Handler, who felt that she could only make that decision because she had no heart. Called her the death eater's daughter she's always been." Mike added. Phoenix chuckled to herself remembering the fight.

"Harry had asked how I could make that decision and the boy had replied by saying 'She's the daughter of a death eater, how do you think she made it? With out a second thought or bit of remorse.' I had been sitting in my own room, this whole yelling fight happened in the hall. Those doors are so thin, I'm surprised anyone got any sleep with that boy trampling up and down the hall at all hours."

"How did you reply to his statement?" Seamus asked.

"I showed him what he was provoking. I believe I said something like 'Don't you dare call my mum one of those son's of bitches, how dare you say I didn't give the Hatchling's death any thought, and how dare you say I don't feel any guilt for it either. I cared about that Hatchling and would have given him _my_ life if I could.' He decided to reply by saying I cared about a stupid dragon more than Harry Potter. Keep in mind I was more than pissed by now. I punched him square in the nose and his sister started in his place." Phoenix finished.

"It is one of those things that is hard to explain." Mike said.

"I don't believe a word of it." The girl who had asked the question said.

"Then don't, I didn't ask you to believe, I told you what you wanted to know, my worst memory from Dragon Gates. I won't let that stop me from being me or from going back and working. It is ones of those obstacles in life that I cleared. Do I still feel guilty? Always. Do I care? Yes. Am I going to let it affect my life? No."

"Phoenix is one of our best and worth about five of our top Handlers. She connects with the Dragons in a way no one else can, and she can relate to them. Their fire affects her differently and she can create her own. They respect her and treat her like one of them." Mike explained as the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed, I want you all to think about the experience you just heard of and I want a minimum of two feet, paper on Hatchlings. Longer is welcome." Mike said as everyone gathered their things.

"You coming back after lunch?" He asked Phoenix when everyone was gone.

"Can you tell the story on your own?" She asked.

"I can teach on my own, I did last period, but we didn't get far. I'll be fine now I think." He replied.

"You bring the cauldron?" Phoenix asked.

"And ingredients." He replied and gave her the parcels.

"Thanks a ton Mike, you just saved my potions grade." Phoenix smiled.

"How?" He asked confused.

"If I want to brew Dragon's Breath, I need these." Phoenix replied. "Didn't Charlie tell you?"

"No, he sent me these parcels and said give them to you." Mike replied.

"Really, well, Professor Snape partnered everyone up and gave up a potion. We have to brew it and write a report. Mine was Dragon's Breath because I'm a Handler and it shouldn't be any trouble for me." Phoenix explained.

"Who's your partner?" Mike asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Good Luck." Mike said. Phoenix nodded and walked out of the room and walked to lunch.


	16. Throw it

DADA had only started five minutes ago and already Phoenix wanted to strangle Umbridge. Wands weren't being used in the class and they would do nothing but read. Phoenix thanked god for small miracles, Umbridge had yet to notice her. Phoenix had decided to let her hair fall in front of her face for that class alone and no one blamed her. They all knew if Umbridge found out who she was, she would get a detention for being a Lestrange. They were glad she had yet to do attendance, and realized she didn't even have a list. They all looked around and realized there were just enough chairs for everyone in the class and she would know if someone skipped. They were reading and Phoenix had her book open, but she was just staring at the pages. It took her a few seconds to realize that Hermione was being very irritating without meaning to. Hermione's hand was straight in the air and waving like crazy trying to get Umbridge's attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge finally asked.

"Not about the chapter Professor." Hermione replied and was cut off by Umbridge.

"Well, we're reading just now."

"Ma'am, I had a question about the course aims." Hermione replied.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are very clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge replied.

"Well, I don't." Hermione said. "There's nothing up there about _using_ defense spells."

"_Using_ defense spells?' Umbridge looked surprised. "Why, I can't imagine any situation in this class where you would need to _use_ defense spells."

"How else are we going to learn?" Hermione asked.

"Your books of course." Umbridge said sounding annoyed.

"So what do we do if we're attacked?" Phoenix blurted out. "Throw our books at the attacker and hope it knocks them out?"

"What is your name?" Umbridge asked pointing at Phoenix.

"First name, or full name?" Phoenix asked.

"Full name." Umbridge decided.

"Ok then." Phoenix said and took a deep breath. "Phoenix Druella Bellatrix Black-Lestrange."

Umbridge seemed stunned.

"You asked for my full name, well, there you go. Oh wait, you must be thinking about my mother, Bellatirx Black-Lestrange. We go by Black legally." Phoenix said. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What? I was asking a question." Phoenix shrugged confused by Harry's reaction. "If we aren't going to learn to use spells, how else are we going to fight? Are we supposed to throw the book at attackers? It's a valid question."

"Miss Black, if you wish to speak you will raise your hand. Furthermore, you will be learning defensive spells in a secure, risk-free—"

"What use is that?" Phoenix ejaculated loudly. "To truly know how a spell works, we need to perform it. The only way I see this book being useful is to throw it at an attacker."

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?"

"No, but I think I know more about defensive spells then you." Phoenix said.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge yelled taken a back by Phoenix's comment.

"I said I think I know more about defensive spells then you. I could easily beat an auror in a duel and they are the strongest wizards the Ministry has. They know more than you about defense and I know more than them, ask any of them."

"I do not appreciate you acting like you an adult when you a clearly a student."

"I'm just saying, I've learned plenty of defensive spells so I don't get killed by every death eater and any of their children that want me dead. I had to perform the spell many time before I could perform it with precision."

"Miss Black, when you know how to teach a class, then you may criticize my teaching, till that point, you will stop acting as if you know everything."

"Well I mean, if we are going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free and secure." Phoenix said.

"Do you expect to be attacked in my class, Miss Black?" Umbridge asked.

"No, but—"

"You have been made to think that you are going to meet dark attacks every other day. That is not true."

"In many cases it is." Phoenix said.

"Give me two cases where it is not, Miss Black, if you can not, then we shall continue with class."

"I can give you more than two. Harry Potter is likely to be attacked numerous times a day by death eaters; I was attacked this summer and still hold many scars from those two weeks and all muggle-borns are liable to be attacked. In all cases defensive spells need to be _preformed_." Phoenix said. She was getting royally annoyed with the frogspawn in pink.

"If you study the theory hard enough, you will be more than ready to perform the spells when it comes time."

"So you are going to teach us theory and hope that when we get in to a fight, the first time we use a spell, it will be perfect and work like it's supposed to." Phoenix asked. "I think I'll just throw the book, that'll be more effective."

"Miss Black, what exactly do you think is out there that throwing a perfectly good book is better than a spell?"

"Well, I could have just thrown a book at my uncle this summer." Phoenix said. "That would have knocked him out for a good ten minutes or made him royally pissed. My uncle is a very smart man you see and if you can't perform a spell, a book is your best option."

Umbridge was starting to really get annoyed with Phoenix who was perfectly calm and just extremely confused.

"There is nothing waiting out in the world for you." Umbridge snapped.

"Oh yeah? What about Voldemort, he'd love my head on a silver platter, not as much as Harry's, but you get the picture." Phoenix said.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge yelled.

"For what?" Phoenix yelled back.

"For being disrespectful and challenging the teacher."

"Fuck that! How did I challenge the teacher? I asked questions to understand something!" Phoenix yelled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language, Miss Black! Now let's make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't bloody dead!" Phoenix yelled.

"And how would you know?" Umbridge asked. Now things were coming very clear.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Phoenix growled.

"Not at all, Miss Black. Let me make this very clear, class, He-who-must-not-be-named has not returned." Umbridge said.

"I always knew the Ministry was stupid, never thought they'd so low as to lie to the country when it is so plain a blind man could see he was back." Phoenix retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect. He is _not_ back."

"He _is_ back and he grows stronger because of bigots like you. Too afraid to tell your country they are in danger. Fudge was stupid not to believe the events of last year." Phoenix said. Any student looking at Phoenix could see her amber eyes turn a menacing black.

"There is no evidence of what Mr. Potter told our dear Minister last year. It was a false image he created to gain attention." Umbridge said.

"If you knew Harry at all you would know he hates his fame. Don't punish an innocent student when we all know what the real problem is." Phoenix yelled.

"And what Miss Black, is my real problem?" Umbridge asked.

"You have a problem with me. Everyone here knows who my parents are, bloody hell, most of them have attacked me because of it. I am the daughter of death eaters. Well news flash, my mother was cleared!"

"After the little stunt you pulled in your third year, she was let out. Her and Sirius Black should never have been released."

"Little stunt? And people wonder why I hate the Ministry!" Phoenix yelled. "They are useless and don't know a thing!"

Umbridge didn't even respond, she just started scratching on a piece of parchment.

"Get out of my classroom and go to your Head of House!" She said and handed Phoenix the parchment.

"Which one?" Phoenix asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

"Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall."

"Which is your head of house?"

"Both of them." Phoenix said.

"What house are you?"

"Gryfflin, I have two houses."

"The head of the house you were sorted into." Phoenix just grabbed her stuff and walked out, note in hand.

Phoenix started to calm down as she walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Phoenix didn't even care when she arrived to find her head was teaching. Phoenix just politely knocked and waited for McGonagall to open the door and groan. Phoenix was not disappointed. McGonagall opened the door and sighed heavily before asking what Phoenix wanted. Phoenix had just handed her the note.

"Why are you here Miss Black?" McGonagall asked as she opened the note.

"I was sent." Phoenix replied.

"Come in Miss Black." McGonagall sighed and lead the girl into the classroom. Adrian cocked his head at her as she walked through.

'Later.' She mouthed. He just shook his head in annoyance.

"Now class, I have a small mishap to work out, please work in your pairs until I return." McGonagall said. "Follow me Miss Black."

Phoenix followed McGonagall into her office and sat down.

"Miss Black, is it true you yelled at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"Did you disrespect her teaching?"

"Yes."

"The Ministry?"

"Happily."

"Did you accuse her of having a problem with you because of your parentage?"

"With full right."

"Miss Black, what would your mother tell you in this situation?" McGonagall sighed.

"Congratulations, you really know how to push their button." Phoenix suggested.

"Miss Black."

"What? She hates the Ministry even more than I do." Phoenix said.

"You need to keep your anger under control."

"Ma'am, that will be impossible. I will be surprised if that happens this weekend." Phoenix replied.

"Did you hear Dolores's speech at the start-of-term feast?"

"I was too busy attempting not to be seen." Phoenix admitted.

"The Ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts. They may try and replace more Professors with Ministry officials."

"Won't happen."

"Miss Black, I suggest you try and control yourself before one of your outbursts causes something bad to happen. I think a week's detention with Dolores will suffice for punishment." McGonagall decided.

"Yes Ma'am." Phoenix sighed and left the office. The bell rang just as she reached the Great Hall for lunch.

---

After dinner in the Slytherin commons Phoenix was telling the older years about DADA with help from Harry, Hermione, and the fifth year Slytherins.

"It was amazing. Her eyes turned black." Hermione said.

"I have never seen Nix so pissed off before, not even at Ron." Harry said.

"It was impressive, never knew she had it in her." Draco said.

"It was a good debate in the beginning. I must agree that throwing a book at someone seems like he most effective way." Greg said.

The rest of the night consisted of the Slytherins retelling the story a million more times to all of the lower years, who had missed the first telling.


	17. It is your choice

Phoenix returned from her Detention with Umbridge early Thursday night looking more royally pissed than when she left.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Blood Quill." Phoenix growled as she sat on the couch.

"Blood Quill?" Harry asked moving to sit next to her.

"It's a quill that uses the writers own blood as ink." Phoenix said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I realized after the second line. My detentions are with Snape now." Phoenix said.

"That's worse." Harry said.

"Harry, remember who I am. Snape doesn't like me, but I'm still a Slytherin to him." Phoenix sighed. "I'll probably just get stuck cleaning something by hand."

"What's gonna happen to Umbridge?"

"Dumbledore talked to her, he can't do much else, I can definitely say Fudge is going to get an earful on Sunday." Phoenix grumbled.

"Good Luck on Sunday." Harry said.

"Thanks, well I think I'm going to sleep." Phoenix sighed. She got up and walked slowly to the common room.

"What is she hiding?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Every time we talk, she hold back, she is scared or something." Harry said.

"I know Harry." Hermione agreed.

"I feel like she can't trust me." Harry said.

"Then tell her that, but I'm going to leave her to herself. Her and Draco both are hiding things. I told you this summer, they'll talk when they're ready." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said. He really hated feeling the way he did. He felt guilty for wanting Phoenix to trust him so readily when she had no reason to trust any Gryffindors and then also annoyed because he knew he wouldn't say anything. He went to bed himself soon after Phoenix headed up to her dorm.

---

Harry was in a room he had never seen before. There was a small girl with amber eyes and midnight black hair. She was skinny to say the least and her hair went everywhere.

"_Phoenix!" Someone called. Harry watched the girl look up from her book and run to another room. Harry followed her and saw her run to a woman that looked like Bella, only younger._

"_Mummy's home!" The girl cried._

"_And guess who mummy brought over." Bella smiled and moved to the side. Harry saw a pudgy looking boy that looked more than happy to see the girl._

"_Nev!" The girl cried._

"Nix!" The boy cried. The two children smiled and hugged each other before running through the house.

_---_

Harry was the first one up in his dorm Sunday morning. He lay for a moment watching dust swirl in the crack of sunlight falling through a gap in his four-poster hangings and savored the thought that it was Sunday. The first week of term had dragged on forever, like one gigantic History of Magic lesson.

Judging by the sleepy silence and the freshly shed look of that beam of sunlight, it was just after daybreak. He pulled open the curtains around his bed, got up, and started to dress. The only sound apart from the distant twittering of birds was the slow, deep breathing of his dorm mates. He opened his schoolbag carefully, pulled out parchment and a quill, and head out of the dorm for the common room.

Making straight for his favorite squashy armchair, beside the now extinct fire, Harry settled himself down comfortably and unrolled his parchment. He shivered slightly from the chill of the common room and was surprised to hear someone rushing down the girl's dorm stairs. When he looked up, he saw Phoenix in her blood red, Dragon Gates uniform.

"Why are you up?" Harry asked her when she sat down.

"Got to leave early for that stupid meeting. I just found out I get to deal with Umbridge today too." Phoenix replied and threw her shoes on. "At least Charlie's meeting me there and running me through the procedure again."

"Say hi for me?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to eat first, but I leave right after breakfast, Snape has my portkey all ready. He's passing it along during breakfast." Phoenix sighed.

"Have I told you how your uniform makes you look?"

"No, I don't believe you have." Phoenix smiled sitting on the arm of his chair.

"You look very professional and fitting for you."

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled.

"Want to head to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the other Gryffindors are starting to come down." Phoenix said. Harry nodded and stood up, he could write a letter to Sirius later. Half an hour into breakfast, Hermione and Ron finally joined them and Snape had yet to come by with the portkey.

"Hey Phoenix." Mike smiled walking over to the table.

"Hullo Mike." Phoenix smiled.

"Here's your portkey." Mike said handing her a broken cd.

"Thanks, you got a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I need to talk." Phoenix replied.

"Sure, I'm going back to my classroom now." He said.

"Great, see you guys later." Phoenix said and got up. Her and Mike walked to the empty classroom in silence and Mike was the first to talk when the door closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't take it anymore." She replied sadly.

"What are you talking about Phoenix?" Mike asked moving towards her.

"I don't want to be afraid." She said and put her head in her hands. "I don't want to feel like today will be my last. It was bad enough when I thought around the next corner, there will be students whispering, people ruining my life."

"You don't want to die." Mike tried, wrapping his arms around her like any good friend.

"I don't want to be here." Phoenix replied. "I hate it here. Hate this school, hate these students, the only thing keeping me here is Harry and he is getting annoyed. I know he feels like I'm hiding things from him, but the truth is, I'm trying to forget everything."

"If he is the right guy, he won't push you, if he isn't, break up with him before he hurts you. I don't want to see my sister hurt." Mike said.

"Do you…" Before Phoenix could finish her question, Mike took out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to Phoenix.

"Thanks, they're the witch made one right?"

"Yeah, you have your tobacco, but not the nasty toxins in muggle cigarettes." He replied as she lit it.

"Need me to?" She asked as he took one out for himself.

"Thanks." Mike replied and took a puff.

"You think you'll ever tell Harry?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I want to, but I can't, I just can't." Phoenix said.

"I know how you feel, you can't trust a soul."

"Who do you trust of you can't even trust yourself?" Phoenix asked taking a puff and blowing out the smoke.

"I don't know, who?" Mike asked.

"I was hoping you would know." Phoenix sighed.

"If I figure it out, I'll let you know." Mike promised.

"Thanks for listening." Phoenix sighed getting rid of her cigarette.

"Just in case." Mike said handing her a new one.

"Thanks, talk to you when I get back." Phoenix sighed.

"Good luck." Mike said as she walked out. She nodded and kept walking. She met up with McGonagall in the Entrance Hall and got in the carriage. Phoenix arrived at King's Cross and found her cousin waiting for her. When she reached the Ministry, she got out of the car and found the security station.

"Business?" The man asked.

"Meeting." Phoenix replied.

"Where?"

"With the Minister in Conference Room 2."

"The Dragon Gates meeting?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Id?" He asked. Phoenix found it and handed it to the man.

"Mark?" He asked.

"I'm a trainee." Phoenix replied.

"Tags?" He asked. Phoenix handed over her dog tags.

"Good luck Miss Black." The man said handing her everything.

"I'll need it." She replied.

"A Charlie Weasley is waiting by the fountain Miss."

"Thanks, what's your name?" Phoenix asked.

"Danny Miss, why?"

"Want to know who I get to see twice a month. I need a friendly face." Phoenix replied.

"Danny Martin Miss."

"It was nice to meet you Danny." Phoenix nodded and soon found Charlie.

"Hullo Charlie." She sighed.

"Sorry bout this, but I paid my dues." Charlie said.

"If I'm lucky, it will only be for a year." Phoenix decided.

"Right those classes, isn't Mike teaching at Hogwarts."

"Thank God, where is Kip teaching?" Phoenix asked.

"Can't say I know exactly, why?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with the kid hitting on every female student, first years included." Phoenix replied.

"I guess you have a good point. At least Mike is married."

"How is Justin doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Ask Mike." Charlie replied

"Will do, we're here." Phoenix grumbled.

"After you." Charlie said holding open the door. Phoenix sighed and walked in without fear. She found an open seat next to another girl.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." The girl smiled. She was around Phoenix's age with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Phoenix."

"Do you like, have a last name?" Amanda asked.

"Black." Phoenix replied.

"Are you related to Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black?" She asked looking scared.

"Yeah, Bellatrix Black happens to be my mum." Phoenix snapped. The girl didn't wait to move. Charlie took the newly empty seat and looked confused.

"Already making new enemies I see." Charlie said.

"She is afraid I'm going to go crazy is all." Phoenix said.

"Hullo there Weasley." A tall dark man asked.

"Hullo Kieran." Charlie smiled.

"Well hullo youngling." Kieran said and held out his hand to Phoenix.

"The name's Phoenix." She replied shaking the man's hand.

"Like Bella Black's daughter?" He asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've heard about you. Anton Dupuis said you had a lot of promise." He said.

"Thanks, where are you from?" Phoenix asked moving to the empty chair to her left so the man could sit.

"Thanks, I work in Africa." He replied.

"Really? Which country?"

"Kenya." He replied. "I have a friend, who works in South Africa and a friend that works in Mali." HE said.

"I want to see India's personally, or maybe one of South America's." Phoenix said.

"America has a couple nice ones."

"What about Australia?" Phoenix asked.

"Theirs is nice, Asia has two just in Russia and another in Indonesia."

"There's a second somewhere in Europe." Phoenix said.

"In Spain." Kieran said.

"So, what rank are you?" Phoenix asked.

"Gold, you?"

"Trainee, I'm still in school." Phoenix replied.

"Where do you go?" Kieran asked.

"Hogwarts." Phoenix replied.

"Does Quarrel still teach there?" He asked.

"No, he got fired in my first year. We've never had the same DADA Professor for two years in a row. We had Lockhart in my second year, Remus Lupin two years ago, Marty Crotch Jr., posing as Mad-eye Moody last year and this year we have the queen of pink, Ministry worker, Dolores Umbridge." Phoenix listed.

"Yikes, she is terrible, I've met her a few times, and she hates Dragon Handlers, but hates your family even more."

"I think she's coming today." Phoenix grumbled.

"Damn." Kieran muttered.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Phoenix said.

"So, when are your Gate visits?" Kieran asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"All the Gates do it. Before you become a Handler, you go around to two to four other Gates for about a month to see other Gates and learn new things from the other Handlers. It is a good way to see how different places and cultures treat dragons."

"I've never heard of it."

"Anton was going to talk to you about it this summer, as an after graduation idea." Charlie mentioned.

"Sounds like a good idea." Phoenix replied.

"It is, when I went, I learned a ton. They actually assign you an open Handler to teach you for the month." Kieran said as the Minister and Umbridge walked in.

"Now, who is here today?" Fudge asked. Phoenix watched as each representative stood up and said their name Gate they were from. Phoenix was last and as soon as she stood up, both Fudge and Umbridge's faces went from looking all high and mighty to confused.

"Phoenix Black, Romania." Phoenix announced. The Handlers looked at her. They had heard of the Trainee, a promising and dedicated young woman whose childhood had been crap.

"What are you doing here?" Umbridge yelled. Phoenix raised her chin, looked Umbridge straight in the eye and smirked.

"A fifteen year old should not be here." She cried.

"What can you do about Ma'am?" Kieran asked. "She's a Dragon Gates trainee and you have no control of who they choose."

Fudge looked worse than pissed at the entire situation, he did not want to look at, let alone talk to, Black.

"How is the Dragon Relations class, Miss Black?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It is doing well."

"What did your headmaster decide for it?"

"Because of the final grade, only years five, six, and seven were allowed to take the course and the Professor, a friend of mine, decided only those with an average grade of an O would go to Romania. The rest would get a written exam. It will definitely weed out those that are just taking it to fill a block and those who are truly interested and truly want to give this obscure job some thought. All in all, I think it was a good decision." Phoenix replied.

"Has anyone dropped out?"

"Not yet, but I think a couple will. Professor St. Heightz made sure everyone understood that the class was not going to be easy. I have worked with him and it is not something that students looking for an easy class will be able to pass. Unless they are truly dedicated, they will not pass."

"Is it true you are taking the class?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes ma'am, but it is not for a grade. I spoke with my head of house and I am there only as a teacher's aide." Phoenix replied.

"Aren't there other classes you need to take?"

"I take all the classes I need OWLs and NEWTs in to become a Handler." Phoenix said. Neither Fudge, nor Umbridge looked convinced.

"If I may." Charlie said. "Michael St. Heightz is a smart boy and one of the most dedicated Trainees I've seen in a long time, but Miss Black has all those and the skill. She does nothing but train and study. She knows everything there is to know. Mike stumbles and is not good in front of crowds of people. Miss Black is not afraid to speak her mind."

"I have it on good authority you are not taking History of Magic." Umbridge said.

"No, I am not. I do not need it."

"Yet it is a required class, the education department here does not let normal students drop that class, let alone the children of death eaters."

"Protocol or no, I am leaving this meeting before you can even disrespect me more than you already have, I'm sorry you had to deal with the daughter of a death eater." Phoenix snapped, looking at Fudge and Umbridge.

Fudge and Umbridge looked taken a back as Phoenix stood up.

"To the Handlers, I apologize these bigots took up your precious time to try and discredit my family. This is about the Dragons, not about my family." Phoenix said and left the room.

"There's the Phoenix I've been working with." Charlie chuckled. The Handler just looked at him and nodded in agreement, they had all heard of the infamous Phoenix Black-Lestrange, and they had all heard of her anger problem and how she couldn't control it for long. All of them were glad that she had kept it together. They had heard stories from Charlie and none of them wanted to see the infamous Black temper. Her gift with fire only made it all the worse. When the meeting was done, Charlie was the last to leave the room.

"Charlie my boy, why didn't you say anything today?" Fudge asked as he left.

"I am not the representative anymore, my student Phoenix Black is. I will be very surprised if we come back however. You were very disrespectful to Miss Black and she is one of our best. It will be her choice to return or not." Charlie said and left to find Phoenix standing outside with coffee.

"Where'd you get that?" Charlie asked.

"Small shop few buildings down." She replied taking a sip. She threw away the empty cup and took out the cigarette Mike had given her before she left.

"You know, that is so bad for you." Charlie said.

"It's the witch made ones." Phoenix replied lighting it.

"Get it from Mike?"

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"So here's the deal. If you don't want to go back, Anton will not care. It is your choice. If you don't though, Romania will not have a rep." Charlie said.

"I'll go; I don't care what they say to me. I just refuse to sit there and let them assume things that are far from true. If I wasn't a Black-Lestrange, they would have asked about the classes and moved on." Phoenix replied.

"You have every right to be pissed; they were disrespectful to you and your family."

"I know, but Romania needs a Rep and I'm not going to let them win." Phoenix said.

"Hey Miss Phoenix, the Handlers want to say they don't blame you." Kieran said coming up to the Romanian Handlers.

"I'm glad." She replied taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Are you going to come back?" Kieran asked nervously.

"Course, I didn't let my uncle break me this summer; the pathetic person they call Minister isn't going to break me."

"What do you mean?" Kieran asked. "About your uncle."

"My uncle Rabastan Lestrange found me and attempted to turn me." Phoenix replied.

"What did he do?" Charlie asked. No one had told him why she hadn't returned, not even Bella and Sirius.

"I'd rather forget this summer instead of relive it." Phoenix replied and dropped the finished cigarette.

"That's fine, good luck back at school." Kieran said and apparated.

"Hold on." Charlie said and touched Phoenix's shoulder. Next thing she knew, she was in Hogsmead.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't even told my mum."

"I realize, she's been worried about you." Charlie said.

"I'm fine, really." Phoenix said.

"I don't believe you." Charlie said.

"I realize this, but you can't help, not with this, no one can help me with what's happened. I need to work through everything on my own first." Phoenix sighed.

"Ok then, will you let me walk you to the school then?"

"That would be great." Phoenix sighed. The walk was a silent one, but the one thing Phoenix really needed.


	18. Can I keep him?

It was now a month into term and already Phoenix hated Umbridge even more than everyone else. She had had her second Ministry meeting five days before. It was the last block on Friday and Phoenix stood in the potions room over a cauldron of Dragon's breath.

"…slowly add the dragon scales and stir the potion to the right three times and the left five." Phoenix read to herself and followed the instructions and the potion became a deep midnight blue.

"Your potion should be a dark blue by now. Let it sit on the fire for a half an hour before proceeding to the final step."

Phoenix set her instruction down, set the timer and sat down to study. She got through Arithmacy and Ancient Runes before the timer went off. She got up quickly and found the blood Charlie had gotten from Jasper.

"This will make the potion simply amazing; I need to thank Jasper when I get back." She muttered to herself. "Place five drops of dragon's blood into the potion and stir for ten minutes."

Phoenix got the blood and placed it in the potion. She stirred it for exactly ten minutes and when it was done, the color resembled a bright red-orange cream. She saw a tint of yellow and smiled.

"Perfect." She purred. "Your potion should be red-orange with a yellow tint. The final step is to take your potion off the fire and let cool for at least 24 hours."

Phoenix levitated the cauldron and set it to the side while she took care of the burner. Before leaving, she placed a shielding charm around here area so no one else could touch it before Tuesday. If it came out well enough, she would send some back to Romania and give a few vials to Madam Pomfrey.

"How's it coming?" Blaise asked when he walked in.

"It's almost done a fine potion if I must say." Phoenix smiled.

"Still hot?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's cooling now. I'll come back before class Tuesday and collect it." She said.

"Are you leaving then?"

"Fraid I must. I have to help finish the report." Phoenix replied and left. She found Ron in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish the report.

"Phoenix!" Harry called. "Can you finish the report for Ron? He refuses to ask you himself."

"I'll give him a hand." Phoenix smiles and walks over to the redhead.

"Here is the procedure I used, the specific ingredients I used and why I used them." She said handing him four sheets of parchment. "Make it good."

Ron's eyes bugged out at all the detailed notes she had taken. Every step was described with the utmost detail and every ingredient was the most specific it could be.

"I think you took good notes." Harry whispered to her.

"I hope so, I really need to pass." Phoenix sighed.

"Don't we all?" Harry asked. Phoenix shrugged and stood up.

"Food." She said. Harry chuckled at his girlfriend and soon followed her and all the other Gryffindors down to the Great Hall. They sat in dinner for about ten minutes before Blaise walked over with a white ferret.

"He pissed off a Ravenclaw seventh year." Blaise chuckled handing it to her. Hermione walked up and sat down to see Phoenix scratching the ferret's ear and smiling at it.

"I think you can stay like this for a couple days, eh cousin?" Phoenix asked it.

"Why do you have a ferret?" Hermione asked.

"Remember last years amazing-flying ferret?" Harry asked.

"He pissed off a Ravenclaw seventh year." Phoenix smiled.

"That's Drake?" Hermione asked.

"Can I keep him?" Phoenix asked as if she were five.

"What did he do to piss the Ravenclaw off?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise didn't tell me, just said I got to deal with him. Said it might teach him not to piss people off enough they turn him into a ferret. I think our friends are trying not to laugh." Phoenix smiled.

"We'll make him a collar when we get back to the common room." Hermione agreed.

"No need." Phoenix smiled and took a black quill out of her bag and transfigured it into a collar. She placed it around Draco's neck and smiled. "Perfect, don't you think?"

"Quite adorable." Hermione agreed.

"I will never piss either of you off." Seamus, who was sitting near-by, decided.

"Good plan." Phoenix replied. Hermione took ferret Draco and kissed him on the head before cradling him and scratching his belly.

"He can sleep on your bed." Phoenix promised.

"This no punishment." Hermione said.

"It's not supposed to be." Phoenix replied.

"Talk later?" Hermione asked.

"Course." Phoenix replied finishing dinner. Hermione smiled and finished her own.

"Let's go then." Hermione smiled.

"Come on then Draco." Phoenix smiled. The girls made it to their dorm before Umbridge caught them.

"So, explain why we are going to give him this luxury." Hermione said.

"He's been going through a lot lately. He lost his father over the summer. Lucius turned and it's been rough on him. Then he hasn't really spent time with you since this summer." Phoenix added.

"A week." Hermione agreed.

"I can get Severus to have Madam Pomfrey claim he is very contagious and is locked in one of the private rooms." Phoenix said.

"He can do that?"

"He's done it before, when you people became too much, before we were friends." Phoenix said. "Madam Pomfrey owes him favors since he keeps her supplied. It's not in his job description so Madam Pomfrey offers to give his Slytherins a break knowing the crap we get."

"Was she a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"That she was and so it is her pleasure to help us out." Phoenix smiled. "Let me write him not, we can send Hedwig."

"Ok." Hermione smiled and followed Phoenix to the small desk in the dorm. Phoenix took out a piece of green parchment and silver ink.

"You sure are different." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Phoenix shrugged and began to write.

_Sev, Draco got himself turned into a ferret by a seventh year. He's staying with me for a week, can you get Madam Pomfrey to cover for him? Needs some down time after the shock of Lucius's betrayal. Hasn't really had time to. Please and thank you, Phoenix._

"If Snape does these things for you, why does he seem to hate you in class?" Hermione asked.

"I am still a Gryffindor and he has appearances to keep up. Plus, I have never been his favorite person." Phoenix chuckled and found Harry in the common room.

"Can I borrow Hedwig?" Phoenix asked him.

"What for?"

"Need to send a letter." Phoenix replied.

"Sure, I'll go get her." Harry said.

"Thanks love." Phoenix smiled. Harry walked up to his dorm. Dean and Seamus were sitting there studying and smiled when he walked in.

"My mum sent them today. They're on your bed." Dean said. Harry smiled and saw three roses on his bed. One Dragon rose, one red with gold trim, and one green with silver trim all tied with a black ribbon.

"Your mum knows what she's doing." Harry smiled at Dean.

"Seamus's mum charmed them to live for five time the norm." Dean replied.

"Great, thanks so much." Harry said handing them to Hedwig and sending her off.

"You two are good for each other." Seamus admitted.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Give Ron time, it's all he needs." Dean said. Harry nodded and left the dorm.

"Sorry Nix, Hedwig is out flying." Harry said.

"When she gets back then." Phoenix said and returned to her dorm with Hermione. When they returned, Hedwig sat on Phoenix's bed with the roses.

"Oh wow." Hermione breathed out and found a note.

I Love You, Harry "They are beautiful." Hermione breathed. "Gryffindor, Slytherin and Dragon." Phoenix smiled.

"And Black, you forgot the ribbon." Hermione said. Phoenix smiled and conjured a vase of water for them.

"I think I'll go a little out there for the next week or so." Phoenix smiled.

"Harry will like that." Hermione agreed.

"That's why I'm doing it. Want to help?" Phoenix asked.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"Ten streaks, two of each color, that red-orange with a yellow tint, the Dragon rose, dark red and goldish yellow for Gryffindor and forest green and silver for Slytherin."

"How about we go a little farther?" Hermione asked. "One Green and one gold intertwine, one red and one silver, one red and gold, one green and silver and one dragon with each of the four groups." Hermione suggested.

"Forget the red-gold and green-silver, we'll intertwine green and gold, red and silver, and dragon with each individual colors. That will be six streaks in all." Phoenix decided.

"Great, sit down." Hermione smiled. Phoenix did as she was told and was happy with the finished product.

"The spells are made to last forever. Your hair will grow that color unless you change it." Hermione smiled.

"You are amazing Hermione." Phoenix smiled as they walked out of the bathroom. Lavender and Parvarti were smiling and playing with ferret Draco.

"He's so cute Hermione, where'd you get him?" Lavender asked.

"Mind letting my distressed cousin go?" Phoenix chuckled.

"This is Draco Malfoy?" Parvarti asked.

"The very same." Phoenix asked picking the ferret up.

"He is so cute." Lavender cooed.

"You two don't mind then?" Phoenix asked.

"As long as he stays a ferret and by Hermione's pillow." They said.

"Hear that Draco?" Phoenix asked. The ferret nodded and jumped on to Hermione's pillow where he curled up and fell asleep.

"So why's he like that?" Lavender asked.

"Pissed off a seventh year Ravenclaw." Phoenix replied.

"Why didn't you get him changed back?" Parvarti asked.

"He needs a little time to play pet." Phoenix replied.

"Want to explain?" Lavender asked.

"Not especially." Phoenix replied and began to brush her hair.

"Oh wow, your hair is amazing." Lavender said.

"Thanks, Hermione helped me, I think I'll keep it like this for a time." Phoenix smiled. "Inspired by the roses."

"These from Harry?" Parvarti asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised." Phoenix said and noticed her unsent letter. She quickly sent it off with the snowy owl.

"Who was that for?" Lavender asked.

"Professor Snape." Phoenix replied.

"Why?" Parvarti asked.

"Someone has to cover for my cousin." Phoenix chuckled.

"Your cousin really makes a cute ferret." Lavender decided.

"I think I'll turn in early." Phoenix decided.

"Early, it is actually pretty late." Parvarti said.

"I guess it is." Phoenix said. "Well, good night then."

Phoenix changed and fell asleep faster than normal due to her normally long nights. She fell asleep dreading that night's memory.


	19. Worth a shot

"Will you come Nix?" Harry begged.

"Harry, Seamus and Dean may have apologized, but what abut Ravenclaws? Hufflepuffs?" Phoenix asked getting annoyed.

"We could really use your help Nix." Harry said.

"Don't lie Harry, _you_ need my help, not your little group."

"I can't teach, and you can." He said.

"I will co-teach with you." She finally sighed.

"Thanks Nix." Harry smiled. "Hog's Head on Saturday?"

"Slytherins need to be able to come." She said.

"Fine with me." Harry said.

"I only mean Hailey, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and them." Phoenix said.

"Sounds good." Harry replied.

"Good, that's my price for helping you, I want Slytherins there." Phoenix said.

"I get it." Harry said.

"Ok, Hog's Head on Saturday." Phoenix sighed.

"Thanks so much Nix, you won't regret it." Harry smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, love you Harry." Phoenix said.

"I love you too Nix." Harry smiled and kissed her again, this time on the mouth.

"I'll go talk to Draco and them now, you deal with the others." Phoenix smiled when they broke apart.

"Can we plan later?" Harry asked.

"Sure, meet me in the library." She sighed. Harry smiled a toothy grin and ran off. All of Phoenix's irritation and the boy had just evaporated and sometimes, that thought alone annoyed her. Wheat could she say, she loved the boy to no end. Phoenix walked to the Slytherin common room in the quiet she enjoyed to no end. When she walked into the common room, she found everyone she wanted to talk to sitting in one corner.

"Good to see you all." She smiled when she reached them.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Draco asked.

"This late in the day on a beautiful November day?" Adrian added.

"Why are you all down here?" Phoenix countered.

"Touché." Blaise said.

"So anyway, thoughts on DADA." Phoenix said.

"Are you offering to help us all?" Pansy asked.

"That bad." Phoenix agreed.

"So, why do ya ask?" Greg asked.

"Harry and Hermione want to start a group to teach DADA. Harry convinced me to help teach and I said only if you guys could come." Phoenix explained.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Pansy shrugged.

"I'll come." Adrian said.

"Kill me for saying this, but what the hell." Blaise said nonchalant. The other agreed to try it before they decided to stay.

"Thanks guys meet in the Hog's Head on Saturday." Phoenix whispered. "Pass the message to Heather and fHailey for me."

Phoenix began laugh and the others began to laugh with her.

"That's not funny guys!" Pansy yelled.

"Yes it is, love, don't deny it." Blaise smiled at the girl.

"Ok, I guess it is." Pansy huffed.

"We love you Pans." Phoenix smiled.

"Oh shut it Phoenix." The girl snapped.

"How about I go shopping with you this weekend? You are always saying I spend too much time with the Gryffindors. Give Blaise a break." Phoenix sighed.

"Oh alright." Pansy said.

"Good Luck." Blaise said.

"Thanks Blaise, I'll need it." Phoenix muttered.

"I'm not that bad." Pansy defended. Everyone in the group turned away and refused to meet her eye.

"We'll get Millicent to come." Phoenix said.

"She's no help." Pansy protested.

"I already told you I would geez, your worse than the prince there." Phoenix said pointing her thumb at Draco.

"I resent that!" He yelled.

"Oh shut it Prince ferret." Phoenix snapped.

"Go back to your little boyfriend." Draco grumbled.

"I feel terrible for Hermione, she has a ferret animagus for a boyfriend." Phoenix smiled.

"How do you know my animagus form? I don't even know." He said.

"Monty Crotch Jr. wouldn't have been able to transfigure you into a ferret otherwise. To transfigure a person, they have to have the ability in the first place." Phoenix said. "With that said, I don't recommend you try transfiguring me."

"Why, do you know your animagus form?"

"I'm going to register this summer." Phoenix replied.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"That would be telling." Phoenix smiled.

"Is your form's eyes black?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied. "How'd you guess?"

"DADA, first class, that Thursday." Blaise replied.

"Did they change color?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Blaise replied.

"I knew I need to work on controlling the eyes before I started on the ears." Phoenix muttered.

"How far are you?" Blaise asked.

"Ears and Face." Phoenix replied.

"You have to show us when you have it down." Greg said.

"I'll lend you the book." Phoenix replied.

"Saturday then?" Pansy asked.

"Saturday." Phoenix replied and stood up. She left the Slytherin common rooms about five hours after entering feeling very refreshed and excited for Saturday.

---

Saturday, Phoenix woke up in Pansy and Millicent's dorm where she had spent the night after an agonizingly long study session with Millicent.

"Time to shop!" Pansy cried when Phoenix sat up. She always slept on the floor and loved waking Pansy up.

"Can I shower first?" Phoenix groaned.

"You've been here before." Pansy said.

"Yeah, I know, be out in a minute Pans." Phoenix grumbled and stood up to see there was a clean uniform next to her mat.

"The House elves know me too well." Phoenix smiled grabbing her tunic and jeans. She came out an hour later with her uniform on and make applied.

"Your eyeliner is a slight heavier than normal." Pansy said.

"Is it? I guess you're right." Phoenix said and wiped some off so it became a thin black line around her eyes.

"Bold really does suit you, in any color, but black." Pansy said. "Have I mentioned how much I love your uniform?"

"A couple times, if you like this one, you'll simply love my Handler tunics." Phoenix smiled.

"There's a difference?" She asked.

"Have you been paying any attention in class?' Phoenix asked.

"Guess not." Pansy admitted.

"There is actually. The Interns wear all black, Trainees get their tunics rimmed in their sectors color and Handlers wear tunics in their sector color decorated with dark colors. Handlers have a lot of lenience with their uniforms. Only difference is their rank."

"So what's the deal again?" Pansy asked.

"The colors signify your sectors, the dragon on your breast signify the Dragons you work with. Bronze is Hatchlings, silver is the less dangerous of the two sector's adutlts and Gold is the more dangerous of the sector's adults. If you make it to platinum, you work in both of the sectors and all the dragons." Phoenix explained.

"So a Bronze red would work with sector one and two Hatchlings, silver red works with only sector two and gold red works in sector one?" Pansy asked.

"You're catching on." Phoenix smiled throwing her trainers on.

"I do listen in class, I just daydream a bit."

"Mike is gay Pans, member?" Phoenix asked.

"Pity." Pansy sighed. The girls were son leaving the castle and making their way to Hogsmead Village. Harry met the m on the way and took enough time to make it seem as though he was learning her plans, when Phoenix had in fact told him the night before, but was in fact slipping her the time of the meeting.

"I'll be fine love, Pansy really only asks opinions." Phoenix smiled pecking him on the cheek before being dragged away by Pansy.

"When should we finish shopping?" Pansy asked.

"Noon seems fine." Phoenix said. "We can get lunch here and then go back to school."

Pansy agreed and pulled Phoenix to the richer part of town. They looked around for a good amount of time and got a few things to seem like they really were just there to shop. Phoenix was able to drag Pansy to the bookstore where the Slytherin picked up a stack of books for Phoenix for her birthday when the younger girl was looking at defense book for the club.

"You done looking?" Pansy called.

"Yeah, let me just pay." Phoenix replied and turned around to see a dark figure looking at her.

"Hello Phoenix darling." The man said.

"Lucius." Phoenix said, her tone colder than ice as she brushed the man's hand away.

"Is that how you greet your uncle?" The man asked.

"When the man is a murder and a sadist, yes." Phoenix growled and tried to walk away.

"Your escape was a stroke of luck. You won't be so lucky next time." The man warned. Phoenix didn't let him see the fear she felt as he stroked her cheek.

"There won't be a next time." She said and walked to the register.

"You ok?" Pansy asked.

"Perfect." Phoenix shivered.

"Here you are Miss." The cashier said and took the money Phoenix owed him. He watched the girls carefully and made sure Lucius didn't move towards them as they left.

"You sure you're ok?" Pansy asked. "You looked pretty spooked when you came around the corner."

"It was nothing, leave it be." Phoenix lied looking behind her as she entered the Hog's Head. It seemed they were the last one's to arrive.

"More Slytherins?" A Ravenclaw sneered. Phoenix hissed at the Ravenclaw and made him back down very quickly.

"Thanks for coming." Hermione smiled. "I had this idea that there had to be a good number of us that wanted to learn real defense this year. Harry agreed to teach us and Phoenix agreed to help him."

"That means if you don't want to be taught by her you can leave now." Harry said.

"What is this about?" Someone asked.

"Phoenix Black while my girlfriend, was also my teacher last year. She pushed me and taught me a lot. What she taught me probably saved my life in the tournament. We all agree Umbridge doesn't know what she's doing, well, we are going to learn a different way." Harry said.

"What can she do?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Will you listen and not interrupt?" Phoenix asked staring the group down. They all nodded and muttered yeses and of course.

"Good, I was taught by my uncle, Lucius Malfoy, before I began school. He had me at a fifth year level by the time I was eleven, because I was interested and wanted to learn all I could. Draco was more interested in quidditch." Phoenix chuckled as the blond glared at her. "I kept studying and still study now. I have the education of a Handler at this point and could probably pass OWLs and NEWTs now if I wanted, well some of them anyway."

"Yeah right." Zacharias said.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" Someone asked.

"Remember the dragon from two years ago, at the quidditch match?" Phoenix asked.

"That was you." She said. "I always told people you were one to be respected."

"Thank you, I think." Phoenix said surprised.

"Sorry, Susan Bones." The girl smiled.

"Niece of Amelia Bones?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, know her?" Susan asked.

"She's helped me out a time or two." Phoenix smiled.

"So where's your mum now?" A Ravenclaw sneered.

"Staying away from bigots like you." Phoenix retorted.

"That, or is she afraid of her old master?" The kid asked.

"If I were you I'd shut your mouth." Greg growled.

"On to the point, will you learn from her or not?" Hermione asked. "Harry too."

"We need to make sure it doesn't clash with quidditch." Katie said.

"We will try and find nights that suit everyone." Harry promised.

"How about Sundays?" Phoenix suggested.

"Sorry Nix, you can't get out of those meeting that easily." Harry said.

"Worth a shot." She grumbled.

"What meetings?" Zacharias asked.

"I'm the Romanian ambassador for Britain." Phoenix grumbled.

"Where will we practice?" Cho asked. Phoenix locked eyes with the Chinese girl and glared.

"Phoenix knows a perfect place we can use." Harry replied.

"So, if you want to sign up, write your name here and we'll contact you when we can." Hermione called. Not one person didn't sign up, they all were talking about how interesting the lesson would be.

"We forgot to mention who would take who." Harry whispered.

"We'll tell them there when we see what years they round up." Phoenix muttered. The Slytherins had stayed behind to wait for Phoenix, Harry and Hermione. Once they finished with grabbing the papers, the Slytherins whisked them off the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and food.


	20. Just curious

— **By Order of —**

The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

**All student Organizations, clubs, teams, groups and societies are henceforth disband.**

**An Organization, club, team, group or society is here by defined as a regular meeting of three or more students**

**Permission to regroup may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No student Organization, club, team, group or society may exist without the knowledge or approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed or belonged to, an Organization, club, team, group or society that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

The above is in accordance with

_**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four**_

"Damn it." Phoenix muttered after she read the newest of Umbridge's stupid rules.

"You saw it too then." Harry sighed.

"I'm still going to teach if you will Harry." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"If for no other reason than this." Phoenix said.

"What are we going to about practicing?"

"I'll cut out the group practice." Phoenix decided. "We can always meet in Hogsmead, I have a friend who will let us use his back room for an hour."

"Want me to tell Neville?" Harry asked.

"No, I need to send a letter to the owner and make sure we _can_ first. I don't like assuming with her." Phoenix replied.

"Keep me posted?" Harry asked.

"Promise." Phoenix said still staring at the rule.

"Staring at it won't make it go away." Draco commented.

"I know, I was thinking about a way around it." Phoenix sighed.

"Anything?" Draco asked. Phoenix shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Touch luck, we still going to try that thing?" Draco asked.

"We are going to try." Phoenix said.

"We have potions now." Draco reminded her.

"I'm coming." Phoenix said, obviously preoccupied. Her and Draco found seats with Harry and Hermione in the back. Blaise, Pansy, Greg and Vince joined them soon after.

"You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the dim corner of the room dungeon and Harry saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. He glanced sideways at Phoenix and Hermione, his eyebrow raised. Phoenix looked very bored, her chin leaning against the palm of her hand while she attempter to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes with only her breath. Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers he hated most…he found it hard to decide who would in a match between the two and Phoenix looked incredibly bored until Draco said something that sparked her interest.

"Have faith in the greasy git." Phoenix muttered. Draco said something else and Phoenix raise an eyebrow.

"Ten galleons on Snape," Phoenix muttered.

"Miss Black! Did you hear the instructions, or were you too busy taking to Mr. Malfoy to hear anything?" Snape called.

"No sir, I heard all the instructions, besides, they are the same every class, copy the potion off the board, collect your ingredients and the potion should be finished by the end of class, sir." Phoenix recited robotically. Snape gave her a swift nod and muttered something about her being just as annoying as her mother. Phoenix listened closely to the conversations between Snape and Umbridge.

"You applied first to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes." Snape said trying to be pleasant as possible with the irritating woman.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled as he looked at Umbridge like she was stupid.

"Obviously."

"And you have applied regularly for the position since you first joined the school I believe?"

"I don't see how that is any of _your_ business." Snape replied still sounding calm as Umbridge got annoyed.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him." Snape said glaring daggers at the woman. "What, might I ask, does any of this have to do with my class?"

Umbridge made to say more, but quickly closed it as Snape shot another glare her way. She didn't even write on her clipboard as she walked over to Pansy and start asking questions. Umbridge was the first out of the room when the bell rang making Phoenix smirk.

"Pay up Dray." Phoenix smirked. Draco obediently handed over ten gold coins and Phoenix swiftly put the in her pocket before they could be taken.

---

Later that day, Phoenix sat in the room of requirements getting ready for the first real meeting of the defense group. She hadn't expected anyone for another four hours when Harry walked in. She sat up in worry after lying on the couch the room had supplied for her and lay back down when she saw it was just Harry. She smiled sweetly and allowed him to be her pillow.

"I thought you were getting ready." He chuckled sitting down and letting her lay back down.

"I was, then I took a break." She replied and looked Harry in the eye. The couch expanded and allowed to lie side by side. Harry laid his head by Phoenix's feet and watched her get up.

"I've heard you've been worried bout little ol' me." She smiled sleepily as she lay on top of him.

"Well, you don't talk to anyone." Harry replied gently.

"I know I haven't." Phoenix sighed and let her hair fall around their faces. This was the closest they had ever been, course they hugged and snogged, but this was different. Their bodies were much closer than usual, from their backgrounds with the muggles; they had rarely pressed themselves against each other. It felt nice to do so.

"I am just trying to forget it all see, and talking about it doesn't help me at all." Phoenix sighed.

"I talk to Hermione and Ron, and you, and every time I feel a weighted lifted from my shoulders Harry said.

"But that's you Harry. I just want to forget and that will never happen if I am constantly reminded and told I should talk."

"I only worry because I care." Harry said.

"I know, love. I love you eternally for that, just don't try and press. My walls are far stronger than my cousins, it may possibly take you years to learn my mind." Phoenix smiled and kissed Harry gently. Harry quickly deepened it and Phoenix smiled into the kiss. Her hands by her side playing with Harry's fingers until he wrapped his hands around her waist. Phoenix then wrapped her's around Harry's neck and together they pulled themselves closer. They deepened their kiss more and Phoenix played with Harry's hair while he traced soothing circles on her back. When they broke away, they were panting. Phoenix laid her head on Harry's chest and just closed her eyes, breathing her happiness and trying not to cry. She sometimes forgot how much she loved Harry when memories rushed back to her dreams. She almost started to cry. She loved Harry with everything she had and didn't want to lose him. She fought back the tears harder than ever before and didn't realize her arms had tightened as if she were afraid. She hadn't felt love like theirs ever. As a firestarter, she could feel emotions of another like an empath, but only slightly.

"Phoenix, love, don't cry." Harry whispered to her.

"You misunderstand, love. I'm not upset, I am the happiest I have ever been. Even before my mum was sent to Azkaban, I wasn't the happiest child. My mum worked a lot, because of her cover and the Order, I barely saw her. Neville was a good friend too, but I didn't see him much either. I was a really lonely child, always worrying and always afraid. I am still afraid of the same things."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Then, it was that my mum would be found out and we would be killed, now, it is, we are traitors in their mind and we are dead witch walking." Phoenix said. "I am just so nervous and jumpy, specially after this summer."

"You never told me what happened." Harry said.

"I'll let you know once I have a clue. I haven't thought about it since I left that manor, the too familiar manor." She sighed. "Now I feel like around every corner there will be someone out for my blood or trying to ruin the life I have finally begun to build."

"We have the group in an hour." Harry mentioned.

"Ok, why don't you help me finish things up." Phoenix said.

"I'd like that." Harry agreed.

"Hey Harry, I believe I've said something, but don't blow if I indeed haven't." Phoenix said.

"Ok, you are a firestarer, one of the best of all time, you will probably get 8 OWLs or more, you are beautiful, what else could be hiding?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I was learning animagus from Sirius before we left Dragon Gates. I'm now working on it alone." Phoenix tried casually.

"You have?" Harry asked intrigued. "Do you know your form?"

"I'm half way done." Phoenix smiled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I am a panther." Phoenix smiled. "A white panther."

"A white panther." Harry repeated and smiled.

"I will be so magnificent when I finish. My fur is white as snow, by eyes as black as coals. My paws are dark red as is the tip of my tail." Phoenix smiled. "And there is a Celtic mark on my right shoulder in dark red Sirius said. Oh Harry, when I can bring it all together you will love it so much."

Harry smiled at Phoenix's pure joy at her panther form. The way she described her form made it sound just like her and unusual beauty.

"I'm so happy for you." Harry smiled.

"You will be next Harry, Sirius wants to teach you too. He can see how it might help you. We are thinking fox or wolf." Phoenix smiled. "Small, swift and fierce."

"Your form fits you too Nix." Harry smiled.

"Really? How?" Phoenix asked.

"It is unusual, a white panther, but it is beautiful as well. A panther is also very strong and large. It has a fire all it's own." Harry said.

"I'm glad you love it so much, without even seeing it. Sirius said this is the usual pace for someone as determined as I am." Phoenix smiled.

"How much longer you suppose?" Harry asked.

"Only another month or two or five." Phoenix smiled.

"You going to register?" Harry asked.

"In Romania, if you register in one country, you register in them all." Phoenix said. "And I am technically a Romanian citizen since I live and work there."

"They'll accept it more easily too." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, it isn't final or anything, just a thought really, this is extremely likely to change, but what would you say if I told you I wasn't coming back next year?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"I'd ask why you'd not want to." Harry replied as gently as possible.

"Ok, I'll tell you when I decide then." Phoenix said obviously dropping the subject.

"Does it have to do with the gates?" Harry asked.

"Just curious." Phoenix replied.

"Ok." Harry replied and they finished up in relative silence. Phoenix spoke first, two minutes before everyone was due to arrive.

"So I'll take the years five through seven and you'll take one through four?" She asked.

"Right, I get the lower years since you could take and pass OWLs and NEWTs today if cared enough to."

"As much as I like my job, I'd like to finish school with my friends." Phoenix replied.

"Here they come, you ready?" He asked. Phoenix nodded and sat on the short bookcase. She didn't look up as everyone filed in, and just let Harry begin. She chose to teach the upper years for a reason, they were more trouble and she could be sharp if need be.

"Well, Phoenix and I have been thinking of the thing we need to do first…" Harry said awkwardly and saw Hermione's hand shot up.

"We ought to elect a leader." She said.

"Harry's leader." Cho yelled out.

"There are no leaders, there are two teacher and that's all for leader ship" Harry replied, shooting Cho down much to the amusement of his girlfriend.

"Who are the teachers then Harry?" Ron asked.

"I teach the younger years which seems to be second years through to fourth years as we have no first years."

"What about us?" Pansy spoke up. "The upper years?"

"Phoenix will teach you." Harry replied. There was a lot of fighting from many of the upper years until Phoenix silenced them.

"Oi! Girls!" She yelled at everyone. "If you have a problem with me teaching you how to bloody protect yourselves then you can leave now! I am here because Harry asked me for my help! I will stay, I will teach and if you have a problem with that, stand now!"

Her gaze was strong and unfaltering. Everyone was startled by the sound of her voice and how easily she controlled it.

"We ought to have a name." Draco said, breaking the silence. Murmuring cascaded through the group at the idea and hands shot up eagerly as Phoenix once again retreated and let Harry talk.

"It should be something that doesn't show our intentions, so we speak outside of lessons." Harry said.

"Defense Association?" Cho suggested.

"D.A. for short." Hermione said.

"Everyone agree?" Harry asked. The group agreed quickly and Harry got them to stand.

"Oi! Fifth years and older come with me!" Phoenix yelled.

"This I'll be interesting Fred."

"I think you're right George."

"I will start by assessing you skills!" Phoenix called through the group. "And just to warn you, I could take all you by myself and I have the help of most of the fifth years. So your options are listen or leave. If you choose to leave, speak to Miss Granger and she will gladly eliminate your name off our roster."

"What's first oh Professor Black?" Fred asked.

"A dear warning. I am a hard to deal with person, ask Harry or Hermione. I do not play around when it comes to protection and that doesn't change here. Spell work is more than just being able to cast the spells. You need to be able to hold the spell and being physically fit help the power of a spell and the length you can hold a spell for if it is an ongoing spell." Phoenix explained.

"Can we start already?" Someone groaned.

"Do you find my teaching boring?" Phoenix asked unphased.

"Who doesn't?" The girls replied.

"Fine then, you are a seventh year, correct?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes."

"Let's duel then." Phoenix suggested.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You want to cast spells, so, let's duel." Phoenix repeated.

"Fine then, do you even know how to duel?"

"You underestimate just how much my mentors have taught me." Phoenix smirked. The room expanded and closed off the area the duel would be.

"One—two—three—" Phoenix counted off and dodged an Expelliarmus soon after.

"Petrificus Totalus." Phoenix yelled with perfect precision. The girl fell to the floor unable to move as Phoenix approached.

"That's not even my worst." Phoenix told her. "Relashio."

"That was a cheep shot Black!" The girl shouted.

"No, you just won't admit you lost in under a minute to a fifth year with a bad reputation. I get sick of you muggleborns sometimes. I was raised by muggles; I've seen where you get the stupid good guy always wins crap. Well you know what! I am on Harry's side! Here's another reality, the good guy _doesn't_ always win!" Phoenix yelled as the girl glared at her.

"I say now. If you feel as this girl does, say it now. I refuse to deal with it. I promised to help Harry, but I will only teach those who want me to." Phoenix growled.

"She's right you know." Fred said.

"None of you realize just how scared everyone else is." George added.

"Life isn't just about yourselves. You all hate the Slytherins, but the truth is, they are on your side. There are only five Slytherins that can truly be called the sons or daughters of death eaters. Five in a house of fifty." Phoenix said.

"We are scared for our families Nix, will you teach us to protect them and us?" Hermione asked gently. Everyone turned their faces to the ground in shame.

"I am sick of all. I leave home to come to hell." Phoenix side.

"Not Hell Phoenix, just not a good place for you yet." Draco said.

"Truthfully, how many refuse to be taught be me?" Phoenix asked the group calmly. No one raised their hand, no one spoke out.

"Then you will have to listen to me. After this summer, there is no way I will turn my back on Harry. My godfather taught me a lot of things to protect myself. There were some Dark Arts involved. I will be showing you Dark Arts that are minor. In reality, it is all how you use a spell that defines Dark or Light. The Minister may say otherwise, but the Minister is a bastard. There are others that should be in the position and I plan on putting them there." Phoenix said.

"Who?" The girl she'd dueled asked gently.

"Amelia Bones." Phoenix replied. "She understands the meaning of Dark and Light."

"We want to learn." Fred said. Phoenix nodded at the Twin and began their first lesson.


	21. I have a plan

Phoenix sat in her old room at Grimmauld Place, where she had spent as little time as possible as a child. A week ago, Harry had woken up from a dream of Mr. Weasley being struck down by a snake she knew all too well. Nagini. The dream happened to be a vision and had saved Mr. Weasley's life. At the moment, the Weasley's were anxiously awaiting their mother's permission to see their father while Phoenix packaged up potions for St. Mungo's from Professor Snape. She finished and shrunk the six boxes and placed the smaller boxes tightly in one box she could carry to the Hospital. She made her way down stairs and to the kitchen where everyone sat around sulking.

"Sirius, may I use your fire?" Phoenix asked calmly. "I need to make a delivery."

"Where to kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"St. Mungo's." Phoenix sighed.

"What is it?"

"Professor Snape asked me to brew and deliver some potions to St, Mungo's so he could focus on the school's supplies." Phoenix replied.

"So that's why you've been in the lab all week." Sirius said.

"Potions are better brewed without distraction." Phoenix said.

"Till true." Charlie Weasley said.

"Go ahead, bring us back any news you can if you would." Sirius said.

"I'll see what I can do." Phoenix replied and stepped into the fire. She muttered the address and was soon gone. Ron looked pissed after she left.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why the bloody hell does she get to go and hear out about our dad, when we can't?" He snapped.

"She told us why you git. She is unlikely to see him and she promised to bring back whatever information she could." Charlie said from across the room.

Phoenix arrived at the Hospital and brushed off the soot from the fireplace and made her way to the Nurse's station.

"Hello, I'm looking for Doctor Grant." Phoenix said.

"One moment Miss." The Nurse said. "What is your business?"

"Delivery." Phoenix replied. The nurse nodded and handed Phoenix directions to Doctor Grant's office.

"Thank you Ma'am." Phoenix said and started off. Phoenix found the office easily and knocked gently.

"Come in!" A voice called.

"Doctor Grant?" Phoenix asked as she walked in.

"Yes Ma'am, who are you?" He asked.

"Phoenix Black sir, I was asked to brew some potions and deliver them to you." She replied.

"Ah, I was wondering when they'd get here. We are close to out." He said.

"There a six types, around two cauldrons of each." She said. "The Dragon's breath is a couple month old because I brewed it when I had the fresh supplies, but it should still be good. There is about a third of a cauldron of the Dragon's blood as I sent it to others as well."

"Was it for a grade?" The Doctor asked.

"It was sir, but it got a perfect grade. I am a Trainee and have brewed it before. It's been tested and works perfectly." Phoenix replied.

"Wonderful." He smiled.

"Could you possible give my information on a patient in the creature-induced injuries?" Phoenix asked.

"Who is the patient?"

"Arthur Weasley, he is my mentor's father and asked me to see what I could learn and let Mr. Weasley's family know since their mother hasn't let them see him yet."

"Arthur Weasley, yes, here we are." He said stopping somewhere on the list.

"Just got out of surgery and is recovering nicely. Not enough for any more than one visitor at a time, but he should be fine. You can tell the family not to worry." HE smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Grant, the Weasley's will be pleased to hear that." Phoenix smiled and set her box down, leaving the office and happily returning to Grimmauld Place.

"How is he?" The twins asked as soon as she returned.

"He got out of surgery and is recovering nicely. Dr. Grant said he was not ready for more than one visitor at a time, but will recover." Phoenix relayed. The Weasley's seemed to relax a little.

"Did he give you a time when we might be able to see him?" Bill asked.  
"Sorry Bill." Phoenix sighed.

"Quite alright." He replied.

"Hey Harry, can we talk?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, see you later guys." Harry smiled and followed Phoenix to the family tree room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Professor Snape has done a lot for me and I want to do something to return the favor." She replied.

"What were you thinking of?" Harry asked.

"Basilisks take five years before they start decomposing and take another fifty to fully decompose…"

"I see, you want to harvest the snake." Harry said.

"I was wondering if you'd help me. I asked Dumbledore and he said I could, and I would love your help." Phoenix replied.

"I will come with you as an assistant, but I won't be much help." Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry, besides, I can't even open the entrance without you." Phoenix said.

"I can tell Snape has done a lot for you and I will not try and stop you." Harry replied.

"When can we do it?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow?" Phoenix suggested.

"I'll ask Remus to pass on the message." Harry said.

"You really have no idea what this means to me." Phoenix said.

---

The next day, Harry and Phoenix ate early and left right after eating. Dumbledore was waiting for them with a good many jars and containers.

"I collected these for you to place what you wish in." Dumbledore said shrinking each piece and Handing Phoenix the box.

"Thank you for letting me do this sir." Phoenix smiled as they made there way to the Chamber of secrets. The entire process took all morning since Phoenix had to make sure she didn't do something wrong and once she got what she needed, she had to inspect it. Once she had everything she wanted, Dumbledore apparated them out of the Chamber and back to Grimmauld Place. Phoenix went through everything once again and saved some of the blood and venom for herself. She could make a good many potions for the gates with the good amount she had collected. Harry smiled at how fascinated she was with it all.

"You happy with it all?" Harry smiled.

"It is perfect, I will stop in Knockturn alley and get a book on the uses of it all in potions when I go Christmas shopping." Phoenix said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"For Christmas?" She asked and Harry nodded. "A day for us really, without our friends or other bothers. I miss spending time with you." She sighed. Harry could only smile as he kissed Phoenix deeply. Phoenix smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away soon after and smiled to each other before joining the others back downstairs. It was after lunch and the Weasley's were smiling.

"Phoenix, we are going to St. Mungo's would you like to come?" Charlie asked.

"Finally get the Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bill smiled. Phoenix smiled and washed up before following through the floo. When they got to Mr. Weasley's room, she stayed outside and waited for the other. She had really only gone in case Neville stopped by. She wanted to see him and give him his Christmas present. Phoenix had been in luck, she had seen Neville and smiled at the boy.

"Hi Phoenix, why are you here?" He asked hugging the girl.

"Hoping to see you." She replied with a smile. "I hadn't given you your Christmas present."

"You didn't have to." He replied.

"It's tradition Nev, for elementals. The teacher always gives his or her student the mark of an elemental." She smiled handing Neville a small ring box. Neville opened it to find a silver ring with a pentagram engraved on the top with an emerald set the left and one to the right of the insignia.

"Thanks Phoenix, would you like to see my parents?" He asked.

"I'd like that, but what about your Gran?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't believe Bella's really innocent, but you're my friend, I hope."

"Always Nev, remember all those silly promises?" Phoenix chuckled. Neville smiled and laughed with her as he showed her to where his Gran waited.

"Who's this Neville?" The woman asked. She was just as Phoenix remembered, a sour old woman that hated the Black Family.

"Phoenix Black ma'am." Phoenix replied holding out her hand.

"What have I told you about hanging around her Neville?" The woman asked.

"You told me not to, but you can't stop me." Neville replied bravely. "She did nothing wrong, Gran, and she is my friend."

"Why is she here?" The woman asked.

"I want her to see mum and dad." Neville replied. The older woman scowled at Phoenix, but didn't protest.

"Is she always like that?" Phoenix asked. Neville nodded, all his bravery now drained. They came to a closed ward and slipped quietly inside. Neville's Gran led them to a closed of corner. Phoenix stepped behind and dropped to her knees in surprise. Alice and Franck Longbottom looked like skeletons. They were no longer as they had been before, tall, brave and happy. Alice acted five, and Frank was barely moving.

"Dear Lord." She muttered.

"Still think of your mother as a kind soul?" Neville's Gran asked. Phoenix was speechless as Neville helped her to a chair.

"I…It wasn't my mother ma'am. It was someone much worse. My father's brother, Rabastan Lestrange, the man is vile and evil." Phoenix whispered. "I only ask how now."

Neville sat next to a stunned Phoenix and wondered what she was thinking.

"Hey Phoenix." Neville said hoping to lighten her mood.

"Yeah Neville?" Phoenix asked.

"I finally did it." He said.

"Did what?" Phoenix asked genuinely confused. Neville Gran looked at the two very confused.

"I kissed Hailey." He said with a deep red blush.

"You guys are dating?" Phoenix asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No one did Nev." Phoenix replied. "I would have heard."

"Have been for two months now. She is just amazing." Neville said.

"You tell her about your parents?" Phoenix asked.

(A/N: I am going to pretend Harry already knows about Neville's parents and wants to help.)

"She wishes she had a way to help." Neville said.

"Would she give her life?" Phoenix asked.

"What kind of question is that Miss Black?" Neville Gran asked.

"Hush." Phoenix said sharply.

"We both would, Harry too, would you?" Neville asked.

"I would, which means there is a chance." Phoenix smiled.

"To save them? How?" Neville asked.

"She is obviously lying to you, the Healers have tried everything." Neville's Gran snapped. Phoenix could tell she was tired of trying things.

"Listen, this could really work. It is ancient. Elemental magic at it's finest." Phoenix began to explain slowly, like she was reading it to herself from a book.

"You need four elementals, one of each element. Every one of them has to have come to grips with their power. That's not the trick however; all four have to be completely devoted to the cause. They need to want it with their souls." Phoenix explained. "Neville wants his parents to recover, I want my adoptive parents back, Harry wants his friend to have what he's finally gotten, and Hailey will want for you to have a family like she does. All beyond the average wants, all perfect for what can be done."

"What is it though?" Neville asked.

"A spell and a potion. The spell is cast over the person or people the elementals want healed. The potion is to finish off the spell when the spelled recover. It is the final step, ends the process, and makes sure the spelled move backwards. Once both have been done, they will need to recover, but they will recover." Phoenix said.

"We have to try it, but when?" Neville asked.

"Day after Christmas?" Phoenix suggested. Neville nodded and looked longingly at his parents.

"Soon Neville, so very soon." Phoenix sighed. "I'll brew the potion tonight. I need to check again for the spell, but that won't be a problem. At least the spell is simple."

"Thank you Phoenix." Neville smiled.

"What if I don't let you?" Neville's Gran asked.

"I want to do this Gran." Neville said. "This is our last chance, I'm not going to let it slip away."

"And—oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?" A nurse asked. Phoenix and Neville both turned to see Alice was walking around the closed curtain.

"Mrs. Longbottom, it is time to rest." Phoenix said appearing around the curtain and leading the woman back before her friends got a good look. Neville and his Gran walked around the curtain and Neville motioned for Phoenix to tell Harry while he talked to the others. Phoenix nodded and slipped behind the curtain, Harry slipped behind shortly after.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"These are Neville's parents." Phoenix said.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Harry, how badly do you want them to recover?"

"When I heard about their condition the first time, I wanted to do anything in my power to help Neville's parents, to help Neville." Harry replied.

"Thank God, I have a plan, they can be saved, but it involves four elementals." Phoenix said. She explained the idea of the process to Harry and promised to show him the book back at Grimmaud Place.


	22. If you must place blame

As soon as the group had gotten back, Phoenix went straight to her room and packed up the items from the basilisk before finding the book she was looking for. It was a worn out looking book, but held strong by elemental magic. It dated back to the height of the elementals, at least AD 629. brought it downstairs to look through while she had lunch and was glad to see Snape.

"Hello Professor, you're just the person I was hoping to see." She smiled.

"What is your reasoning for that, Miss Black?" He asked.

"I need help in the potions lab, I can mix simple potions, but I need to brew something a little more complex." She said and looked up, glad to see everyone else was there too.

"I need help purifying the lab and I need a potion's master's steady hand." She said. "And if you can all contain your use of magic within twenty feet of the lab, the would be great."

"What is the delicate potion you must brew?" Snape asked.

"I'll show you in the lab sir." Phoenix promised. Snape just nodded and made his way there.

"I can set up a barrier that magic can't cross at twenty-five feet in all directions. It must be done from the lab, but the purification will wipe all traces inside the barrier except for the barrier itself." Sirius said.

"That would be a great help." Phoenix said. Sirius nodded and followed her to the potions lab.

"What is your objective with this potion Miss Black?" Snape asked when she walked in.

"It is a process actually. Ancient element that I finally have the components for." Phoenix said finding the potion and purification rite she needed.

"What is it called?" Snape asked.

"The process is called _Redintegro quis est infractus_." Phoenix replied.

"Fix what is broken, right?" Sirius asked.

"In a sense, in the old days, it was used on witches and wizards that had been trying to heal from something, but something was stopping them. In essence, the spell will help the broken break through the block; the potion begins the healing and stops any other blocks they may run across. It is simple magic, but hard to come by all the components."

"Who are you planning to heal?" Sirius asked.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom." Phoenix replied

"Your plan is worse than useless than." Snape said.

"No, it isn't sir, not really. This is strong magic, element magic at it's purest." Phoenix said. Both men knew the raw power elementals had at their purest moments. They had heard of their amazing healing, bringing those tipped towards death back to the living before they died. Only Death stopped their purest healing.

"May I?" Sirius asked pointing to the book. Phoenix handed the delicate book carefully to the man and left him read.

"I've heard of this done before, back when I was in school. Severus would remember this act. A young Slytherin girl fell sick with an illness many in her family had died of before her, it affect the non-elemental women because that particular gene was passed down through the females only and the illness made sure of that. The girl had only a day to live and there was nothing her friends could do. I believe it was your father." Sirius said. "He was the girl's lover and he gathered the girl's mother and grandmother and a dear friend of his. The process was long, but the girl recovered completely, the illness complete gone from her body. Still hasn't returned. It was the most magical thing I have even seen."

"You saw it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I was close to the girl you see. She was my cousin, your mother." Sirius said.

"Why didn't mum ever tell me?" Phoenix asked.

"She doesn't remember being sick. The illness came quickly and your mother knew what had happened. We took her she had been attacked by some jealous Ravenclaws and had been in the hospital wing for a week." Sirius said. "You will not tell her either, she doesn't need to know."

"I won't, but thank you Sirius, I have been worried it wouldn't work." Phoenix sighed.

"I can understand, your family felt the same way, but wanted her to recover as did her friend. They all cared and would have given their lives for her. To find four people to do that is a great feat for anyone because in this spell, the elementals need to truly feel that. The phase is tossed around a lot, and it is hard to find four people who really mean it. Even if it is to help someone that is not the broken, if they will truly give up their lives for the broken, the spell will work."

"Good, because Hailey Roberts would truly give her life for them, but it's to make Neville happy." Phoenix said.

"Why do you want to heal them?" Sirius asked.

"I want them back again. They loved me like a daughter and it gave me the father I wanted. Frank was the closest thing I'd ever come to as a child, and I even called him and Alice mum and dad in that last year before the attack. They are parents to me, just like my mum." Phoenix said. "It wasn't fair for this to happen. They were good people and they deserve to live. They never did anything wrong and I would do anything to save them."

"Who's the fourth?" Severus asked.

"Harry." Phoenix replied and watched the potions master read the purity rite.

"What is his motivation?" Severus asked.

"He sees the pain in Neville eyes. He is a close friend of Neville's and sees all Neville wants is his parents. Harry told me he would give his life to give Neville that. He was lucky and got that, Neville needs a little luck now." Phoenix said.

"How long do we have for the potion?" Snape asked.

"Day after Christmas." Phoenix said.

"Just enough time if you don't screw this up." Snape said.

"Sirius, could you set the barrier?" Phoenix asked. Sirius nodded and became to weave the magic. The barrier took an hour before purification could begin. The actual purification took through dinner. Phoenix was glad when she could finally leave and get food. They hadn't needed to worry about the cauldrons, she was going to leave right after and buy new ones. The lab felt free when they were done. It was something felt good about as she left the lab to see it was six o'clock.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she found Phoenix with floo powder and a heavy clock.

"Diagon Alley for something. I should back in an hour." Phoenix said and left. She walked into Diagon Alley to see it still filled to the brim with customers. She began at Gringotts and placed a good amount of coins inside her purse for Christmas gifts and the cauldrons plus some new school robes. Her shopping was quick, as she knew where to go and what to get. She started at the robe shop knowing it would take the most time and didn't pause in any shop. When she had all her shopping done she stopped in to Florish and Blott's to find the item she had purchased from Borgen and Burke's had been delivered to the bookstore. She picked up a few more books on a variety of subjects outside of those that were for her friends. She returned to Grimmauld Place right on the dot and made sure to hide her gifts well before showering and going to bed.

---

Christmas Day, everyone was packed into the tiny kitchen at Grimmauld Place, including Snape, Remus, Sirius, all the Weasleys, Arthur Weasley, Hailey and her mother, Neville, Bella, Phoenix, Tonks and Andromeda, and more. Everyone was smiling as gifts were handed around. The kitchen and table had been expanded to fit everyone and the kitchen had, luckily, not hit the barrier around the lab. When everyone had their gifts, they moved around the table and had everyone open one at a time. Harry had loved his ring (identical to Neville's with diamonds instead of emeralds) and Hailey had loved the pentagram. Phoenix and Hailey each had a silver Pentagram hanging at the crock of their necks on colored ribbon. Hailey's ribbon was bright sea blue and Phoenix was a dark, red-orange.

Harry and Snape had both been surprised by Snape's gift from Phoenix. Snape because he knew how rare the items were and the book very useful and Harry because Phoenix had placed his name on the tag along with hers.

Once breakfast and presents were done, Phoenix, Neville, Harry and Hailey had retreated to the lab where Phoenix had pushed the barrier out of and they finished the final steps by dinner. They were all beaming and sat in a corner over dinner to practice the spell s they would be ready for the next day. All of the were excited at the thought of Neville's parents getting better and nervous to cast the spell. They made sure they knew the spell by heart and knew exactly how they felt before turning in a three in the morning. They arrived at the hospital at noon to visit Neville's parents. Neville's Gran, disapproving, but powerless to stop the teens, had made sure Alice and Frank were ready for the process.

"You all remember the spell right?" Phoenix asked as they entered the room. The curtain was drawn to the wall and the adults slept soundly.

"Where do we stand?" Neville asked. Phoenix brought out her compass and set Neville at the North point, Harry at the East, Hailey at the West and herself at South.

We four do partake in this, a sacred ritual of healing

_The purest of magic wielded by the purest beings_

_We of Land, Sea, Wind and Flame do stand before you_

_I, Phoenix Black of the Southern Flame…_

Phoenix chanted slowly and it moved round the circle, each elemental making their place known.

I, Hailey Roberts of the Western Sea… I, Neville Longbottom of the Northern Land…

_And I, Harry Potter of the Eastern Wind…_

The chanted together a soft, alluring song.

_Give our minds, bodies and souls to the broken_

_We do so solemnly swear our lives if we must_

_I, the Southern Flame, do so solemnly swear…_

_I, the Western Sea do so solemnly swear…_

_I, of the Western Land, do so solemnly swear…_

I, of the Eastern Wind, do so solemnly swear…

_We wish for Alice and Frank Longbottom, the broken, to recover._

_I, the Southern Flame lend them my flame of life. I wish only for the people who gave me a real family to rely on when my mother was away._

_I, the Western Sea lend them a wave of peace. I wish only to see my Neville happy I would give my life to his parents if it meant he was happy._

_I, of the Northern Land lend them the strength of the Earth. I wish only for my mother and father to recover and again live to their fullest instead of hidden away in hospital beds, never to recover._

_I, or the Eastern Wind lend them a breath of freedom. I wish only for the broken to arise and see the son as the man he truly is and wipe the sadness from my friend's eyes._

Phoenix took over for the rest of the spell.

We weave a spell, we weave a song

_One is both and both are one_

_One in the same this song enters the broken_

_Both as one this spell enters the broken_

Phoenix now saw what blocked their recovery and began the final portion, the improvised piece.

_I, leader of this ritual, do so banish the fear that binds you._

One by one, each elemental began to place a hand over Frank and Alice's hearts. Each had one hand on each in the order they had followed for the last five hours. Neville's Gran watched in amazement at Phoenix's raw power as she gave the most energy towards the recovery, with Neville's following and then Hailey's behind his, Harry's was weaker, he didn't believe it as the others did, but what he did feel was enough.

_With this Flame I burn your fear so you may recover for your son,_

_With this Sea, I wipe out your fear_

_With this rock, I crush your fear_

_With this breeze, I blow your fear from in front of you_

Phoenix finished the last lines, her voice almost methodical.

We've lent our power and rid you of fear May the Broken recover and our Northern Earth become stronger with them

The last part was more of a song than anything and Phoenix's voice melted into the woven spell

In one days time you shall wake

_Strength returning_

_Peace in heart_

_We bid you now_

_For we must go_

_Our power is yours and yours is ours._

Phoenix finished the spell with a jolt of magic to their hearts. Neville's Gran expected them to faint, but all four seemed to glow and were smiling. Only Phoenix seemed more drained than the others.

"You ok Nix?' Harry asked.

"Fine, just need to lie down when we get back." She sighed.

"The potion now or when they wake?" Neville asked.

"Now, it is the final step." Phoenix said and sat down. Neville nodded and got the potion down both their throats.

"What time is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Eight." Neville's Gran replied.

"Were we bothered?" Phoenix asked, alarmed at how late it was.

"I made sure you wouldn't be, by saying Neville wanted to spend today with his parents without interruption." Neville's Gran said curtly.

"My mother did not do this. If you must place blame, place it on the deserving." Phoenix spat. "I do not take after him who did this, or else I wouldn't be here and this spell would not have been preformed."

"Leave it Phoenix, you haven't the energy to argue today." Neville said knowing her words were true. Phoenix just nodded and let her eyes droop as she leaned on Harry's side. Harry just helped her up and they returned to Grimmuald Place. Neville and Hailey returned with them since they were not leaving till the next day. Harry helped Phoenix to her room and got her into pajamas, Phoenix herself falling asleep in the process. It was such an innocent sight that made Harry chuckle. He went to bed himself wondering what would happen when they all returned to Hogwarts in a week.


	23. Charlie

Two weeks after the students returned to school, Neville got news of his parents. Phoenix was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry.

"They are recovering." He told Phoenix. "My dad has started to move and my mum talks like she used to."

"I'm so happy for you Neville." Phoenix smiled and hugged the boy tight.

"Thanks, you'll have to visit this summer." Neville decided.

"I'll try." Phoenix smiled.

"When does was Occlumency?" Neville asked her.

"He's at the first lesson now." Phoenix said.

"Hope it helps him." Neville said.

"Me too, now go tell Hailey the good news, she'll be excited for you." Phoenix said. Neville nodded and walked off to find his girlfriend as Harry walked into the common room looking exhausted. Phoenix smiled gently at him and helped him sit by the fire.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"All the git did was attack my mid, ripping it to shreds." Harry replied.

"Did he do anything to help you?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing just used Legilimens over and over again." Harry growled.

"I need you to listen tome Harry." Phoenix said. "You must calm down."

"People tell me to calm down, but how can I?"

"Harry, I am going to help you with Occlumency." Phoenix replied. She didn't look upset at Harry's outburst, more understanding.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"Harry, listen to my instructions." Phoenix said and placed her hands on his knees.

"Ok." Harry said and took a deep breath.

"You must be calm and patient." Phoenix said gently. "This process will make it easier."

"What is it?" Harry asked calmly.

"Give me your hands and close your eyes." Phoenix ordered. Harry did so and soon felt a little better.

"Now follow my instructions Harry. Think of a place you feel comfortable in, Grimmauld Place maybe."

Harry did as he was told and found himself inside his room.

"Good, now look around you, do you see any clutter?" She asked.

"It's everywhere." He replied hoping she could hear him.

"It is your mind. These are memories, thoughts, emotions, everything. I am going to leave you to yourself now. Organize your mind and make sure you can find what you want.

"Are you in my mind?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, you are in your own mind, good luck." She said and he felt her familiar presence leave his and knew he was alone. Harry decided to group his memories by age. He went through Grimmauld Place and placed his memories in frames and hung them in all the rooms. He placed numbers on the doors to tell him the age. He stopped half way and decided he would finish later. HE opened his eyes and saw he was alone in the common room.  
"What time is it?" He asked himself.

"Midnight." Phoenix said from the stairs.

"Why are you up?" Harry asked.

"See if you had gone to sleep yet." She smiled. "How'd you do?"

"Coming along." Harry replied.

"May I see?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry said as she sat in front of him again. He felt her slip into his mind and joined her.

"It looks great Harry, but still needs work." She said. "Anyone who comes can find anything they want. Split the ages into other things as well. Your mind will accommodate other rooms as well. It may change as mine did too."

"Can I see yours?" Harry asked.

"Another time, you really don't want to see it yet." Phoenix sighed.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Harry asked as she slipped out. He opened his eyes to hear the answer.

"You'll see for yourself—one day." Phoenix replied and stood up. Her happy expression had become pained and scared. Not of Harry, but of herself. She left him alone to go to bed himself. Harry didn't protest and walked upstairs and changed into Pjs before slipping into his bed and falling asleep.

---

The next night, Harry lay on his back in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room with his eyes closed peacefully and was sorting his mind. This is how Ron and Hermione found him.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked going to wake Harry up. Fred stopped him before he could.

"Leave him be. He's been like that since before dinner."

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine Hermione." Phoenix smiled as she walked up.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked.

"If I am correct, he is meditating." Phoenix said.

"That's not meditating." Ron laughed.

"Then what is it Mr. Weasley, please enlighten me as to what I've _really_ been doing all these year." Phoenix replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Phoenix enjoyed it as Ron scowled, refusing to reply.

"Why is he meditating?" Hermione asked.

"Look Mione, I respect Professor Snape, he is a good potions teacher if you pay attention and stay silent, but Occlumency is not his area of expertise." Phoenix replied.

"You aren't teaching him Occlumency are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, I am." Phoenix replied.

"If you don't do it right, you can screw his mind up." Hermione said.

"I know what I'm doing, Snape bombards his mind, he isn't teaching. I learned form my uncle when I was five, before my mum went to prison. I know what I'm dong." Phoenix said and saw Harry get up.

"Please don't continue; this is very dangerous. If you do, I will tell McGonagall." Hermione said.

"I realize your concern Mione, but I won't stop. Harry needs this." Phoenix said and walked towards her boyfriend.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Less confused, my feels open and I can remember memories easier this way, but they don't play out in front of me at random either."

"That's perfect, would you like to know the next step?" Phoenix asked.

"Please." Harry replied.

"You need to cover your mind in something dark and hard to see through. Distracting and confusing. I can't tell you what, it is different for everyone." Phoenix said.

"Can you give me your example?" Harry asked.

"Yes fine then, if you looked into my mind, you would get lost in minutes. I have a heavy black fog. It whispers guilt's of the Legilimens invading my mind. Other examples are storms, thick fogs, shadows, blinding light, and many other possibilities. When you think you have it, let me know, this is the longest and hardest part of the process, after this, there is only one last piece and that's the actual shields." Phoenix said. Then you can occlude your mind. Once you can Occlude, I will show you how to feel an intruder and learn what they want to see so you can feed them memories you want to show in that field." Phoenix explained.

"Ok." Harry said.

"If you need me, send Katie, I'll be in my dorm." Phoenix smiled and with a peck on the cheek, was gone.

Harry sighed heavily and began to think. He decided the cover had to resemble his personality in a way.

'Man, this will be hard.' He thought to himself and hoped he would come up with something.

The second lesson with Snape was worse than the first because Harry had yet to cover his mind and it was wide open to attack. Snape reprimanded him, but as Harry left gave out a small compliment.

"Just cover your mind Potter, you are getting there." Snape had said. "Come tomorrow and I'll show you how." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said. He had only to stay out of detention.

The next night, Snape did indeed teach him how to shield his mind in a thick mist, but it warped into a thunderstorm. Harry felt better with the thunderstorm and Snape started him on the nest step. Harry went back to the common room at eight, happy with his results. His mood immediately dropped when he saw Phoenix was lying in front of the fire looking paler than usual. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"She had detention with Umbridge, Harry." Seamus informed him.

"She's never looked like this before." Harry said.

"I know, but she collapsed and fell asleep as soon as she got back." The Irish boy explained.

"She has seemed a little weaker for a week or two, maybe she's overworking herself. She works harder than all of us and is the Gryffindor Quidditch manager." Harry said.

"Hermione can get her upstairs when she returns from snogging Malfoy." Seamus said, sounding disgusted over her Hermione being with Draco, but Harry didn't mention it.

"Thanks Seamus, maybe she'll be better tomorrow." Harry said.

"Maybe Harry, night."

"Night Seamus." Harry replied and watched the Irish boy's retreating back and sighed heavily.

"Good night, Ron." An aggravated sounding Hermione yelled as she walked into the common room.

"Hey, Mione, can you help Phoenix to your dorm?" Harry called.

"If it gets me away from Ronald." The brunette growled.

"Thanks, she fell asleep in front of the fire." Harry said. Hermione nodded and levitated the girl up the stairs. When Harry was sure Phoenix was out of sight, he walked to his own dorm and collapsed on his bed.

---

(**A/N:** I realize I haven't added a Dragon relations class or anything about the trip Mike talked about, so here is another DR class. The trip will be the last week in May so Phoenix will be in Romania on her birthday.)

When Dragon Relations came on Thursday, all the fifth year students felt relieved. The class was spectacularly fun and relaxing. Many were starting to really consider the Handler position and thought they would try the program that summer if the trip went well.

"Welcome to another Dragon Relations class." Mike smiled at everyone with his newfound confidence. Phoenix just rolled her eyes at his perky attitude.

"Today we are teaching about the ranks, colors, and sectors of the Gates." Phoenix said.

"We are going to simulate using grades." Mike said.

"All of you are passing, so we don't have a sector five and six." Phoenix said.

"Because of that, a few of you will be placed there to help us." Mike said and handed out grades.

"If you have an O, stand here!" Phoenix called and stood at the upper left corner of the room.

"If you have an A or an E, stand here!" Mike called and stood at the center of the room. Two thirds of the class surged forward and stood around Mike.

"OK then, I think we need a little help today, what say you Mike?" Phoenix asked.

"Definitely, who did you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"Oi! Could I have our guest come out now?" Phoenix called.

"Hush up Black!" A gruff voice grumbled as a tall red haired man came out of Mike's office.

"You all fifth years?" Charlie asked. The class nodded, one paled incredibly.

"Ah, fifth year, that was a good year." The man said.

"Charlie, wait till you get back to Romania to reminisce." Phoenix said.

"Sorry there Phoenix." He laughed.

"Ok everyone, this is my mentor at the Gates, Charlie Weasley. He is a brilliant Handler, but will get on your nerves faster than a fly." Phoenix told them all.

"He is going to help organize the Top group and explain their sectors to them. Miss Black will take the middle group and I'll take the bottom group." Mike said. "So if you have an A, follow me!"

The A's quickly followed and the E's looked at Phoenix with smiles.

"Ok, all you sit down so we can talk." Phoenix sighed. She knew she was losing strength everyday, what's worse, she knew why, but she could get help.

"Ok, the middle sectors are Sector 4 and Sector 3." Phoenix began. "The color for them blue."

"What about the dragons you spoke bout classes ago?" One girl asked.

"For each sector set there are three dragon types, bronze, silver, and gold." Phoenix replied. "Bronze Handlers work with their sector set's Hatchlings, silver works with the less dangerous sector in the set and gold work in the more dangerous in the sector set."

The rest of the class was filled with questions about everything they talked about.

(A/N: If you a reminder of the system please look to chapter 19. Phoenix is talking with Pansy about the real information and mentions how she confused a lot of people.)

---

Saturday could not come quicker for Harry. He needed a break from Occlumency and a good Hogsmead visit. Hermione had convinced him to have an interview placed in the _Quibbler_; Phoenix was doing the same. Harry's was about the war; Phoenix's was about the Ministry.

Phoenix had been interviewed by one of the reporters Friday afternoon since she would be away Saturday and Sunday. Their articles would be in the _Quibbler_ on Monday morning and free copies would be sent to students of all the Hogwarts houses and the staff as well.

When Harry finished his interview, he met Phoenix in Honeydukes where she had promised to meet him at five pm. She was just collecting her sugar quills and paying when Harry arrived.


	24. The second war has begun

Harry was brought into a place that looked strangely like a prison, at first he thought it was another vision, but as he stepped outside he wasn't so sure. He found a thick black mist everywhere, millions of paths led in every direction, some to mansions, some to broken down apartments, and others to everywhere else in between the two. He felt some pull to him, and others pushed him away.

Before he knew what happened, he was thrown into a room he'd never seen before. He saw a girl with long black hair and piercing amber eyes. She was maybe four years old, possibly five. Harry also saw his Phoenix standing in the corner, her back to him. She was kneeling next to the little child and smiling. She looked healthy and strong, unlike she'd looked like that day.

"Phoenix!" A woman called. Harry turned to the door and saw Bella smiling at the girl.

"Mummy!" The small girl cried and ran to the woman.

"Hi baby, I have something for you." Bella smiled. Both Phoenix closed their eyes and the older one was smiling, knowing what Bella held. A few seconds later, Bella handed Phoenix a stuffed Phoenix dragon.

"Open your eyes." Bella smiled. As they both opened their eyes. The smaller Phoenix squealed.

"Happy Birthday." Bella smiled.

"When is Neville coming?" She asked.

"Later Nix." Bella smiled.

"Will you tell me when he gets here?"

"Of course." Bella smiled.

The scene turned dark in a matter of seconds. It was her memory of the raid. Phoenix became rigid and upset. She became to cry to herself as she watched herself hide until Moody came in and brought her to the Ministry. Harry watched the smaller version of her be insulted by her closest friend's Gran and then learning what was going on. He watched the girl cry her heart out.

The next scene was in a small bedroom; it was bare of anything but a bed, a desk and a lamp. Little Phoenix sat on the bed; she was older now, seven or eight. She was strumming her guitar with amazing skill. She didn't realize there was a shadow coming towards her. Downstairs, Harry heard laughing; it reminded Harry of the summer before second year with Dobby. Before Phoenix knew what was happening, the shadow lunged at her. She had always been quick footed, it was the only way she was able to taunt Dudley when she did. She jumped off the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. The shadow lunged for her again, but she moved against the door and screamed again. The doorknob started to shake and Harry could hear the Roberts yelling at her to open up. The shadow left and she moved to beside the desk. She was still yelling hysterically, yelling about Death Eaters and punishment. A girl maybe a year younger than Phoenix ran over and hugged her. The girl had thick dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was Phoenix's exact opposite, but looked scared.

"She's having another panic attack!" Miss Roberts cried.

"Mommy, help her please."

"Mrs. Roberts, who is this girl?" A tall woman asked.

"Mrs. Jacobs, this is Phoenix Lestrange." Mrs. Roberts said picking the girl up. The guests looked afraid, but Mrs. Roberts never noticed. "We adopted her after a terrible thing took her mother from her. She hasn't been well since then, has panic attacks at least once a week, doesn't trust a soul and she is more paranoid than the older gentlemen that stops by every once and a while. Well used to stop by."

"I see, well, maybe she needs a shrink." The man said.

"We've tried that, now we just let her work through it." Mrs. Roberts.

"Why don't we all return to the dining room?" Mr. Roberts suggested.

"I'll stay here." The blond girl said.

"No Hailey, you will come with us." Mr. Roberts said.

"Let her stay, it won't hurt anything Jeffery." Mrs. Roberts smiled. Mr. Roberts just curtly nodded and left the room.

"You ok?" Hailey asked softly.

"There was a man in here. He tried to take me." Phoenix cried softly.

"He won't come back, I'm here now." Hailey said and hugged the older girl.

"Thanks Hailey." Phoenix sighed and they climbed onto the bed. They fell asleep around eight.

The scene changed yet again and Phoenix was now eleven. She hadn't yet gotten a letter and was sitting on her bed again. She looked exhausted, and she was just curled in a ball. Harry saw his Phoenix standing in the corner, and she looked horrified. Harry saw why as soon as he turned to the door. Mr. Roberts stood in the doorway with an evil grin. Harry heard Mrs. Roberts shout upstairs.

"Jeff, Hailey and I will be back tonight!" Mrs. Roberts called. Jeff didn't acknowledge the woman and as soon as the front door slammed, he brought a rope, knife, belt and gag from behind his back. Before the next part could happen, Harry moved to his Phoenix and blocked the scene from her. He hugged her tight and held her eyes in his shoulder so she could cry hard and not have to see what was going on.

The next scene seemed to be of many different ages from seven to before third year. Phoenix was hidden in the bathroom with a pocketknife. Some of the ages Harry saw held small white scars on her arms; the youngest didn't yet.

"Why Phoenix?" Harry asked gently.

"The pain." Phoenix replied still sobbing from the last memory.

"Can I see them now?" Harry asked.

Phoenix shook her head and hid her eyes in his shoulder again. "They're gone."

"What did it do for you?" Harry asked.

"It was the only thing in my life I could control." She said; her body shuddered.

Harry felt the scene change again. This time the Phoenix in the memory was an exact copy of his Phoenix. He realized he was seeing what had happened this summer, the entire two weeks of her captivity. She had stopped crying by then and had just become rigid in his arms. He saw everything from the torture, to the questioning. They did what ever they could to break her; he saw them mark her, and torture her.

"Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Hush now Nix." He whispered gently.

"Why are you here?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I don't care right now." He said.

"Harry, I can't take it anymore." She said.

"Are these your memories?"

"Some of the worst, there are millions, they are everywhere, and you would get lost." Phoenix explained. Her voice was breaking and she was scared.

"I'm here now; I won't let you get hurt again." Harry said. He started to cry himself as they were brought to a small cabin.

"My life wasn't always like those memories; the first five years were like the first."

"The ones with your mum and Neville?" Harry asked. Phoenix just nodded as a black Phoenix flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"Here comes your key, the Phoenix will bring you to the exit." Phoenix said and disappeared. Harry followed it through the twists and turns of Phoenix's mind. He woke up in his own bed and without thinking he got up and walked quietly downstairs to the common room. He found Phoenix crying to herself by the fire, Hailey sat right next to her hugging the girl just like she did in the memory of the failed kidnapping.

"Here's Harry now." Hailey whispered.

"Don't go, please." Phoenix replied, as the fourth year became to stand up.

"Ok, but you should talk to Harry; I'll sit in the corner until you need me." Hailey whispered. Phoenix looked so small and scared as Hailey moved.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"You weren't supposed to learn about those that way." She said.

"I don't care about the past right now, I want to know if _you_ are ok." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine, shaken up, and surprised. I can't figure it out. My walls were up and then you are there. I knew you were there the entire time, but then you came and without a word blocked my view, I was scared, but relieved."

"I understand, maybe it was supposed to happen that way, maybe you mind's way of opening up?' Harry suggested.

"More likely than not." Harry agreed.

"I'm sorry I never told you." Phoenix said.

"I don't care; Draco and Hermione talked me and made me understand that everyone has secrets. I haven't told you everything about the Dursley's."

"I feel so exhausted, it's not even funny." Phoenix replied trying not to cry.

"How's being an ambassador going?" Harry asked. Phoenix groaned and fell back.

"I swear, as soon as a new British Trainee comes along, I am handing the position to them. The dunderhead is thinking of dropping its support of our Gate because he hates me."

"He can't do that." Harry said.

"He'll find away, but not without a fight from Anton." Phoenix replied. "The trip to the Gates is right now on the line, have it or not." Phoenix said.

"That's terrible." Harry said.

"I realize, I can't let it be dropped, it is too important for us." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you look terrible, you need to sleep." Harry said.

"I haven't been able to since Halloween." Phoenix admitted.

"Want me to get you a dreamless sleep potion?" Harry asked.

"I am slipping Harry. I am losing control, I feel weak." Phoenix said as her eyes slipped shut. Harry didn't understand, he thought it was merely Phoenix being tired so he got Hailey to help her upstairs. Harry worried for Phoenix, if that was any indication of what she dealt with every night, he was truly afraid for her.

---

The next morning Phoenix woke up remembering the night before and feeling the weakest she'd felt that entire month. Her mark always seemed to tingle, but it hadn't burned in a while, not like it was that morning. She always kept the bandages on, and only Harry knew what was under them, and she didn't want any one else to. She knew what the mark meant and didn't want Nott's gang to find it. She chose to eat dinner with Harry and by the end it was starting to burn worse, but not enough to bother her. It seemed to have a slight burning sensation a lot of the time. It was a lot hotter when she reached the doors.

"You keep going Harry, I'll catch up." She panted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I need to get some water." She said. In fact her whole body was starting to heat up. She turned to go back to the table but stopped in her tracks and collapsed onto her knees. She clutched her arm as soon as she fell and tried to yell out in pain, but all she could make was a small squeaking noise. She felt like she was chocking as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears started leaking out of her eyes. The Slytherins were the first to her and Harry. Malfoy ran over first, followed quickly by about ten others. The other, non-death eater, Slytherins did damage control as every crowded to see what was happening. Umbridge managed to push through and made to grab the girl. She had grabbed Phoenix's arm and before she could pull the girl up and to her office, Phoenix screamed in pain. The Hall stood in frightened awe at Phoenix's pain. They were scared for her as Draco began pulling at bandages on the arm Umbridge had grabbed.

"We need to get the bandages off." Malfoy said.

"They won't budge." Harry said.

"Potter, take her left, we are carrying her to Slytherin commons." Draco said. Harry wanted to protest, but saw the reason in Draco's command. Harry just helped carry Phoenix. They set the girl on a green couch and tried to get the bandages off. Nothing worked; soon Snape walked in and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and she screamed in pain making even the death eaters wince. Snape was able to get the bandages off with a very weak cutting curse. What everyone saw surprised them.

"What is it?" Harry asked running his finger down the black knife mark that seemed to be covered in blood.

"The exact opposite of the Dark Mark, it is a torture tool. It is their worst tactic. Only their most dangerous enemies are given it." Malfoy said starring at it.

"She is lucky to have survived this long, I don't think even Dumbledore would be able to deal with the pain." Snape said. "The last victim, the only victim I've ever seen given this mark was only slightly weaker than Miss Black, the woman died two months later, she committed suicide to stop the pain."

"Is there anything we can do?" Adrian asked.

"No, not a thing." He said. Harry had never seen this side of Snape. There was a distinct feeling of fear around the man, around the whole room. It was only now that he really understood her connection to the Slytherins. This really was her family. Gryffindors would be happy to see her in so much pain; they would laugh and say they would be better without her. Even after the change he saw towards her, there was still so much distrust in Gryffindor.

"I can't watch this." Pansy cried quietly and ran to her room to worry alone. A lot of the girls followed her lead.

"Potter, you are free to stay here tonight." Draco sighed.

"Thank you." Harry said and Draco went to turn away, but Harry caught his shoulder.

"Can I help you Potter?" He growled. Harry knew Draco was scared and was lashing out at anything he saw, but that didn't stop it from hitting Harry hard. He'd felt he was making real progress at being Draco's friend.

"I owe you an apology, a huge apology. I've acted like a jerk in the past and I deserved what I got." Harry sighed.

"Weasley wasn't a big help. Let me give you a piece of advice. Us Slytherins are really observant. I have seen how Weasley acts. Phoenix cares, Weasley could care less. All he knows is people like him as your friend. Phoenix doesn't want the friends, she just wants you, not to kill yourself." Draco said.

"I have been seeing that." Harry said.

"I only want what is best for Phoenix, and you are it." Draco said. Another scream echoed through the room.

"I wish there was something we could do." Harry said.

"Don't we all Harry?" Adrian said. The Slytherins and Harry sat all night, sleeping in shifts. Harry was one of the few who never slept. Around Dawn Phoenix stopped screaming and just lay still. She started to sweat and still lay there, motionless. Snape returned before breakfast.

"Any changes?" He asked. Harry was starting to get scared. Snape didn't have his normal sneer, and his voice was different.

"She stopped screaming. She's fallen into the memories." Draco sighed.

"All we can do now is pray she survives." Adrian said.

"What is happening?" Harry asked. He had never seen anything like this.

"For the first month, the mark will make the victim feel like their body is burning from the inside out. After the first month, the burning lessens and the victim's worse memories play through their mind while they sleep, as it is their most vulnerable time. We have to now just wait and see what happens." Snape said.

"If anyone asks, she's been magically exhausting herself for months now and needs a lot of time to regain stable levels." Adrian said.

"We should tell Charlie, Bella and Gale." Harry said.

"I'll tell Bella and she'll tell those who need to know." Draco said. Harry nodded and noticed a deep gash appear on Phoenix's arm and start to bleed.

"It seems she is not only reliving the memories, they are happening again, whatever they are." Blaise said. Snape got Madam Pomfrey to the common room and explained what she was to do. The old nurse nodded and looked sadly at Phoenix's face. There was a worry Harry had never seen and a fear.

"The second war has begun."


	25. You’re losing it

It had been a month since Phoenix fell into the coma. Harry and the Slytherins were rarely seen without their nose buried in a book, and many often stayed up most of the night.

Phoenix lay at the far end of the hospital wing, blocked from sight by several curtains. Madam Pomfrey found herself wishing more than ever that she had a private room for Phoenix. Equipment had been brought in from St. Mungo's to watch her vital signs and give her nutrients to keeping her alive. It was quite similar to muggle medical equipment with the exception that it ran on magic instead of electricity. Harry hated the sight of Phoenix, strong, independent Phoenix, hooked up to and depending on so many machines, under the influence of so many spells, and he hated the fact that she would die without them even more.

Even with Phoenix in the state she was in, they still had to keep going to classes. Dumbledore allowed them a couple days in the month to be with the girl.

Harry and the Slytherins still planned to spend as much time as possible researching her mark. Madame Pomfrey had begun helping, along with Professor McGonagall, being Phoenix's head of house and Professor Snape helped too since he was, in a way, Phoenix's surrogate Head of House.

The DA seemed lost without Phoenix's strict, Dragon Trainee routine. They all wanted her back and many took up free periods to research as many others did. Everyday after dinner, the library was packed with researchers. Phoenix was truly lucky to have all this support and all these people to care. Bella wished to help, but those in Dragon Gates had no way to help because of the distance. Dumbledore had made an announcement the night after she collapsed.

"All of you may have seen the collapse of one of your classmates, one Phoenix Black. I am afraid I have some grave news. She is currently in the hospital wing, in a deep coma. I know a good many of you have already started to research ways to help her. Her coma was induced because of heavy magical damage. Her magic has been working hard to heal wounds no one would be able to heal. He fire ate up her magic to heal these unhealable wounds." The hall was filled with a worried buzzing as Dumbledore finished, but it quickly subsided as the feast appeared. As soon as possible Harry had returned to the library and his research, glad that Dumbledore had stuck to the story.

Harry entered the hospital wing, Draco right behind him, to find one whole end completely walled off by curtains. From behind the curtains came several lights and a few beeping noises. They knew that Phoenix was behind there and moved behind the curtains to see the girl looking paler and more fragile than the day before. As always, Harry brought an apple from dinner and set it on her bedside table, trashing the old one, in case she woke up while he was gone. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

When the nurse had made her prognosis, there had been lingering affects of the cruciatus curse and a few other dark spells that had wounded the girl deeply the summer before.

The two teens were nearly gripped by the sight of her lying there, completely helpless. Looking like this she didn't seem like the future Dragon Handler, firestarter, or strong-willed Black she was. She was just a girl, a weak, defenseless, girl.

As Draco moved closer to her she gasped. Barely visible in the dim light were thin white scars lining her arms and marring her wrists. They were scars that couldn't have been made by another. She had tried to kill herself. Draco hadn't known before Harry told him and hadn't believed the boy when he did. Now it was impossible to deny. The scars had come back because Phoenix was being made to relive the moments she had tried to control her life for a few seconds.

Draco quickly returned to Harry's side to think over this new information on his cousin. Harry and Draco sat beside Phoenix for what seemed like hours before they had to leave. It was almost six and dinner was in a few minutes. Both teens decided to have Dobby bring them something in Slytherin commons like they had a good amount of times. Dobby was getting used to his old master's son, and soon trusted Draco as he trusted Harry.

When the teens got back to the Slytherin common rooms, they quickly took their places in the smaller common three groups of two students shared. The one they gathered in was off the rooms Draco and Harry shared, Blaise and Nott shared and the one Greg and Vince shared.

Sighing Harry grabbed the book he was currently looking through and flipped it to a promising page only to later dismiss it.

---

Before dinner the next day the Gryffindors and Slytherins had a free period. Harry went with Hailey and Neville to see Phoenix. Harry brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Phoenix's eyes and held her hand, gently making small circles with his thumb. Neville just watched her with a tired expression and Hailey hummed a gentle tune as they all sat around the bed.

They studied Phoenix with care as she lay there. You would never know she was reliving her worst memories again from her peaceful expression. And Harry knew her past had held many bad memories, having seen her worst.

Harry carefully avoided concentrating too hard on the wires and tubes attached to his girlfriend, but studying her scars wasn't much better. She was painfully pale, and scars marred her pale skin worse than the night before. Her face looked sunken and hollow, and there were large bags under her eyes. Harry found himself missing those eyes, fiery and warm, but holding far more hurt and pain than any one person should know.

After awhile the teens left, returning to their dusty volumes of long-forgotten and little used spells, hoping, praying they could find a cure. Harry couldn't lose his flame.

After dinner Hermione was looking miserable, but was no longer sobbing her eyes out. She had barely helped with the research as she had been doing the homework so the others could research.

Harry finished his current book and began on another, an older and larger text, praying this one would hold the cure everyone so desperately searched for.

And so passed another day, only slightly different than the month before it. Another day of endless research. Another day Phoenix lay close to dead in the hospital wing. Another day without a cure. Another day the poor girl battled her worst memories and nightmares.

"I can't take this anymore." Harry sighed at breakfast one morning in mid-March.

"We have to keep going, we haven't found anything yet." Draco replied.

"I don't think there is a cure. Remember what Snape said?" Harry asked.

"The only case he had seen had only lasted two months after getting the mark." Adrian repeated.

"We have to get into Phoenix's mind some how." Pansy said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"That mind bond you two have might work." Draco said.

"Phoenix has tried to teach me how to use it, but it didn't work for me." Harry replied as Snape walked in.

"We have free periods tomorrow." Pansy said.

"We'll center our search around Legilimacy like charms." Blaise said.

"Your potion is on the board. Choose your partners wisely." Snape said. Hermione and Neville, Harry and Draco, Pansy and Blaise, Vince and Greg worked in a group of eight, two per table.

"Now you add the dragon's blood. Draco told Harry as he turned a unicorn's horn to powder.

"Sorry." Harry muttered realizing he was about to put in Nymph's blood.

"Let me grab the right ingredient first." Harry sighed. Harry calmly walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the vial of Dragon's blood.

"You're losing it Potter." A voice hissed in his ear.

"Personally, I think the girl deserves what's happened to her." A second voice hissed in his other ear.

"Shut up." Harry growled and walked back to his and Draco's potion.

"What Wellington and Nott want?" Greg asked.

"Being idiots, like usual." Harry replied. He was really glad he called the Slytherins friends as easily as Phoenix did. They were just as she described, they were just people.


	26. I was tutoring

Two months after Phoenix had fallen, Harry found a small book in the library looking for something that didn't have to do with Phoenix's condition. He need to do some lighter reading before returning to research. Hermione had been able to keep him up on homework and he was glad for that. He found a small book without a title. It was a leather book, almost like a journal. Harry opened it to the first page to see it was handwritten.

It was a man's personal accounts of different markings from the first war. Harry easily found the black knife mark on the first page after the letter. He traced the knife as he had don so many times as Phoenix slept. Even pale and lifeless, she was the most the most beautiful thing in his world. He had never believed in things as soul mates before he met Phoenix, but he did now and Phoenix was his. He carefully read about the mark that had plagued Phoenix for close to a year.

The bloody knife is the Death Eater's mark for their most dangerous enemies and traitors. Only Voldemort's closest Death Eater's learn to cast it. This mark is the worst of all the marks I have seen. This mark makes the victim feel like they are being burned from the inside without any damage being done to their physical being. I have met only one survivor. The others killed themselves from the pain, one died from blood loss. After about six months, the mark starts to feed off the victim's magic and weakens them until it can get a hold of their mind. Once it has a hold, it makes the victim remember their every last memory as if it happened to them again. They would relive the memory in their mind and any injuries they received in the memory would act the physical body. If the victim cuts in his or her memory, the physical body gets cuts in the same place as the memory and it bleeds as if it happened. The mind relives the memory; the body relives the injuries and pain. I have met only one survivor of this mark. She was a strong willed woman by the name of Maria Joan. She was in a coma the mark placed her in close to two months, but recovered from the coma and the mark never plagued her again. She lived a long, happy life with our children and me.

Harry finished the passage and sighed heavily. Phoenix had a chance, a very good chance, but there was nothing he could do to ease her pain in the mean time. Then Harry remembered the others, still searching for a cure and raced to the Slytherin common rooms. He got to the common room as Greg came from lunch and smiled weakly. Greg looked confused, as no one close to Phoenix had smiled in two months.

"No more research." Harry said. That confused Greg even more, but he just followed Harry to where the others sat.

"I have bad news and good news." Harry said.

"Do you?" Pansy asked.

"Tell us the bad news first." Draco sighed as Greg sat down.

"I was in the library and found the journal of a man who documented all the different marks Voldemort used. His wife had been given the same mark as Phoenix and there is no cure." Harry said. All faces went from shock to surrender.

"The good news is, his wife survived through this and woke up and recovered after close to two months. After the coma, the man's wife's mark never affected her again." Harry said. That got everyone's attention.

"So she could wake any day now?" Pansy asked.

"Possibly, very possibly." Harry smiled. "I am going up now, would you like to come Heather?"

"Please, I haven't seen her much." Heather said and followed Harry out. They got to the Hospital Wing and sat by Phoenix. She looked better than she had in a long time, and Harry knew she would recover. Harry sat there with her and Heather for over an hour before Heather squeaked in fright.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the young Slytherin.

"Her…her hand…it…it moved, I swear I saw it move." She replied. Harry looked alert and watched her hand and saw it move himself.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry ordered Heather. The girl looked scared, but ran to do as Harry told her. Harry watched Phoenix twitch more and as Madam Pomfrey got to his side, Phoenix's eyes were fluttering open.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly. Her eyes still held her fire and strength.

"What happened Miss Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know, how long was I out?"

"Two bloody months." Harry chuckled in relief. "You gave everyone a bloody scare."

"How are you feeling Miss Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Tired and hungry, a little weak, but nothing like the weeks before I collapsed. I did collapse right? I'm not dreaming?"

"You collapsed right in the Great Hall." Harry chuckled.

"What's the date today?" Phoenix asked.

"March 30th, 1996." Harry recited.

"That means I collapsed in early February right?" She asked.

"Yup." Heather piped up.

"The Dragon Gates Trip…"

"Still happening. We leave May 1st." Harry smiled.

"This is a miracle." Madam Pomfrey said when the teens were done talking. "You should be far weaker, not hungry and close to insane."

"It's because of what I am Ma'am." Phoenix smiled weakly.

"She's a Handler and they don't go down easy. She's used to not eating much and using up her magic stores." Harry replied. "And her own fire probably healed most of the damage."

"I want to watch you for another week before you are let go." Madam Pomfrey said. Phoenix nodded and fell back asleep. Harry knew it was simple sleep and let her be. Him and Heather had to go tell the others.

The Slytherins were extremely pleased to hear the news and Hermione smiled for the first time in two months.

---

A week later, Phoenix was let out of the Hospital Wing. Harry had gone to meet her only to see her sprinting out of the wing and down the stairs.

"Hey Phoenix!" Harry called.

"I'm not going back there." Phoenix said and Harry went to her. She hugged him tight and smiled.

"Why won't you go back?" Harry asked.

"That vile woman has shoved more food and potions down my throat then I care to try and count." Phoenix said.

"You look so much better though." Harry smiled.

"I feel it too. My mark hasn't tingled or burned all week and going through my memories and reliving them helped me get over what happened. I don't think that is what uncle Lestrange had in mind at all, but it worked." Phoenix smiled, adding her uncle's name just to show that had spited the man. Harry smiled back and laughed.

"I love you to death." Harry smiled.

"Food." Phoenix smiled in return. Harry just laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall. To Phoenix's confusion, Harry went towards Slytherin not Gryffindor.

"Now what?" Phoenix asked.

"I made an effort to tolerate your family and now I can safely call them friends." Harry replied.

"Is that true?" Phoenix asked the Slytherins as she sat down.

"100 percent." Draco said. Phoenix gave a little squeak to show how excited she was.

"What have I missed?" She asked. The group proceeded to explain the last two months, Hermione more than the others, as the rest barely knew themselves.

"The teachers excused you from the work though."

"All except Transfigurations I know. I'll get extra help at night." Phoenix decided. She conveniently forgot to mention her other reason, her animagus form was almost done and Phoenix wanted help in the phase her book believed to be the hardest. "I'm going to talk to her after we eat."

"Come on." Pansy said.

"I just need to talk to her, it seems like I'll be putting off quidditch for a time." Phoenix said.

"That's fine, our next match is against Slytherin anyway." Harry said.

"It is, isn't it? That just proves how long I've been sick I guess." Phoenix sighed.

"The DA would love to have you back." Harry mentioned.

"Next meeting?" Phoenix asked.

"Wednesday night, will you come?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to, whose been teaching my victims?" Phoenix asked.

"Hermione." Draco replied.

"How is her ability?" Phoenix asked.

"Average at best, and she changed our training greatly. All physical gone, only magical, I am seeing performances drop." Blaise said.

"Same time? After dinner?" Phoenix asked.

"What is after dinner?" Umbridge asked.

"What ever do you mean Professor?" Phoenix asked showing the mark on her arm. Umbridge seemed to see it and looked nervous.

"I was tutoring my cousin in Potions." Draco sighed in annoyance. "And now we have more to cover than before because she had no g and magically exhaust herself."

"Why doesn't she just go to Professor Snape?"

"Because he is a busy man Professor, he allows us access to his lab and I tutor her." Draco said.

"I am going to talk to Professor McGonagall. I need to catch up on Transfigurations." Phoenix sighed.

"You should wait, don't want to over exert yourself after such a bad spill." Umbridge said.

"Professor, you know very well the real reason I was in the hospital wing, I know, Harry knows and these here know, we know it wasn't magical exertion so I am going to leave and talk to my Head of House. Good day to you." Phoenix growled quietly. Phoenix calmed as she approached McGonagall's classroom. When Phoenix came to the classroom, she knocked gently and waited for McGonagall to call her in.

"Come in." McGonagall called and was surprised to see Phoenix.

"How may I help you Miss Black?" McGonagall asked her.

"I was hoping I could ask for your guidance in animagus changes."

"The book helped you and your teacher I hope." McGonagall asked. Phoenix smiled at the perfect lie.

"Yes, but my teacher is going away and I was hoping you could help me with the final step." Phoenix said politely. McGonagall looked surprised.

"Miss Black, I'd be more than happy to." The older woman said.

"Thanks you Professor. When can we start working?"

"When ever you are ready. Now is fine even." She replied still surprised the girl had come to her. "Just tell me, did you really have a teacher?"

"You don't want to hear the answer."

"I suspected as much."

"Sirius helped me some." Phoenix defended.

"At least it wasn't all on your own." McGonagall sighed.

"Thanks for helping me Professor." Phoenix said.

"What is your form by chance?" McGonagall asked.

"I can't really explain it." Phoenix said and transformed gracefully. McGonagall was impressed and Phoenix hadn't lied about the form. The white panther was stunning and the dark red tail tip and paws added to her dark affect. The piercing black eyes reminded the woman of Severus Snape and the Celtic mark seemed to make this the most unique form she'd ever seen.

McGonagall coached Phoenix for hours before Phoenix could finish the form and hold it for however long she wanted to.

"Thanks so much Professor." Phoenix smiled.

"Did anyone tell you your teachers excused you from you missed assignments?"

"My friends did Professor, but thank you, it really helps." Phoenix smiled and ran out to tell Harry the news.


	27. I’ve heard that before

Three week after finishing the transformation, Phoenix went back to work being the ambassador.

She got back from the Ministry and noticed they had posted the times for fifth year's Career Advice. She looked up her time. It was right before Harry's and she would miss all of DADA the next afternoon, which happened to be after lunch. She slept nervously, but walked confidently to McGonagall's office only to drop her Id and bag when she saw Umbridge in the corner.

"Miss Black, come in and sit." McGonagall said. Phoenix picked up her things and walked inside a little confused. "Have you any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am, a lot actually, and the thing is, I already have it."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked curiously. Phoenix took her dog tags and Id and handed them to McGonagall.

"As you can see, I am the British ambassador for Dragon Gates Romania, and a senior trainee." Phoenix said. At that moment, Umbridge gave a small, quiet cough. McGonagall ignored and continued talking.

"I am very impressed Miss Black, but are you sure this is the path you wish to take? You would make a fine auror." McGonagall said. Umbridge was not quiet for her next cough. She seemed absolutely appalled.

"May I offer you a cough drop?" Phoenix asked just slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"No, I just have a comment on your, career choices." She said and began to talk more.

"Career _choice_, not choices, I have no wish to be an auror. I have no wish to defend a country that has done nothing to help me." Phoenix said. "I have my life, I am a Senior Trainee and sadly, the ambassador for England and must meet with your Minister and other Gate ambassadors twice a month, god only knows the dunderhead you call a Minister has no clue or care about the Gates or what we have to say, me more than any of the others."

"I wonder if you have the temperament it takes to be a Handler, knowing the job as I do…"

"Close to nil." Phoenix muttered.

"Knowing the position as I do, you do _not_ have the temperament of the honorable Handler."

"Would you care to take that up with a Platinum Handler, or as I call him, my boss, more commonly known as Anton Dupuis. Charlie Weasley would also have a few choice words about your, extensive knowledge of the job." Phoenix chuckled.

"Do not try and belittle Mr. Weasley by saying he would defend your standing." Umbridge said.

"Anton Dupuis is my boss and the one that promoted me, Charlie Weasley choose me as his student because of the promise I guess I showed."

"Are you happy with your job?" McGonagall asked.

"When I am in Romania, couldn't be happier. When I must leave to meet with a minister that has no clue or care what happens to us, then no." Phoenix replied politely as she could, which was in fact not very polite.

"You may go Miss Black, your time is up and you have an excellent handle of your future." McGonagall sighed. Phoenix shrugged and took her things and went to find Mike. She didn't have ancient Runes that afternoon since the Professor was sick with a bad case of the spring flu. Phoenix had sent some tulips saying get well.

Phoenix found Mike in his room going over plans for the trip.

"Hey, need some help?" She asked.

"Please do, I have to organize people into teams of four or five for sectors six, five, four and three, and groups of two or three for sector two and one." Mike sighed; Phoenix nodded and took the grades form off the desk.

"Give me Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Hailey Roberts, all four of us are elementals and would be safer if we stuck together. You take Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. Give Kent Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan." Phoenix began to list off people on their floor.

"What about Leo in sector three?"

"We hate him so give the guy, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang and Theodore Nott." Phoenix decided.

"You make this look easy." Mike said.

"It is easy when you know who you'll deal with and who you won't." Phoenix chuckled.

"So that's how you are picking groups."

"I am going by the grades." Phoenix defended.

"You just don't want to deal with certain people right after OWLs." Mike said.

"Yeah, those start tomorrow." Phoenix sighed.

(A/N: I am not going by the book's order of events. I am working around the added trip. The Ministry of Magic will come after they return form the Gates.)

"Yikes, are you ready?" Mike asked.

"I fell like I could pass my NEWTs right now Mike, even in potions." Phoenix said.

"Been practicing?" He asked.

"This may be hard to believe after what Harry told us about this knife on my arm, but the two month coma really helped me." She said.

"Helped you?" Mike repeated sounding confused.

"Yeah, It made me relive all those memories over and over again. It forced me to do what I've needed to do for a long time now. I needed to accept that what happened wasn't my fault. Everything was clouding my mind. Now that I've dealt with my memories, I can happily move on. I still feel upset and weak for letting it happen, but it doesn't rule me anymore. I have control again." Phoenix explained.

"Did it really help you like that?" Mike asked.

"It really did, and I don't know why, but I don't care."

"Oh, a friends of yours sent me an owl. Brendan Fay said he was sorry he hadn't gotten any of your owls, but he can meet you in Hogsmead next Saturday, April 20th." Mike said.

"He send it to you or me?" Phoenix asked.

"You technically."

"Thanks for grabbing it Mike." Phoenix said and saw Neville walk in.

"Hey Neville, what brings you here?"

"I had a question for Professor St. Heightz." He replied.

"How about I answer them?" Phoenix asked.

"Ok." He replied. Phoenix answered questions as Mike finished up getting groups together. They left for Dragon Gates in two and a half weeks.

"So what do you think Neville? Finally getting a wand of your own? You would need a lot of practice with it before really using it, but it would really help. Instead of your dad's wand. He can have it back and Brendan doesn't ask for anything in return." Phoenix said.

"I'd like that." Neville replied. Will you tell Harry and have him find me for his answer?" Phoenix asked. "I need to help Mike some more before I go back to the common room."

Neville just nodded and thanked her for the help.

"A new wand will be good, we can train him to use it at the Gates."

"I'll train him before we leave." Phoenix replied.

"So, who goes with Corey?" Mike asked. Phoenix and Mike finished up the groups by dinner rearranging many.

---

On Wednesday, Phoenix walked into the Room of Requirements and scowled.

"Ok, how many of you kept your training while I was sick?" Phoenix asked. Only a handful raised their hands.

"Tsk, tsk, I am very disappointed, well then, for those of you who trained, this will be easy, five laps, twenty-five minutes. Many looked worried, but they were all relieved to have the regular routine back.

"How does this help our magic? We are here to learn to defend ourselves, not work our butts off until we are too tired to use magic." Hermione argued.

"I told everyone to run, ask me after class." Phoenix said.

"I won't run until you tell me why we have to work out." Hermione said.

"Ok then Hermione, fine. I've explained a few times why, but who agrees with Hermione?" Phoenix asked. Half the group raised their hands, all the Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors.

"Well then, Hermione, I say you take those raised hands and train them yourself because I am not going to repeat myself again." Phoenix said. "If you choose to flow Hermione you may go now, if you would like to keep running, please run."

Hermione took her group and the room expanded more to accommodate a new section.

"Hermione, if this is your choice, I propose we have our groups duel when this is over. See which way truly is better." Phoenix said.

"Fine." The brunette said. Phoenix stuck out her hand and Hermione shook it.

"I'm sorry I made such a mistake." Phoenix muttered.

"What mistake?" Draco asked.

"Hermione may love you, but she's never truly felt I was innocent as many have. Lavender and Parvarti are kind, but Hermione, may never understand. I've been watching her since I got out, and before I collapsed, she's becoming uneasier around me." Phoenix sighed.

"Should I talk to her about it?" Draco asked.

"No, please don't, I haven't ever really trusted her like I do Harry, and now I never will." Phoenix said and ran with the group until they finished.

"Ok now, what were you working on before?" Phoenix asked.

"Jelly legs curse." Seamus said.

"Jelly legs?" Phoenix scoffed. "A first year can do that in their sleep by the end of their first year here, incendio is harder. It is used to create fire, Flipendo knocks things backwards, Impedimenta stops things in mid-air, and conicio throws things at others thing with a great force. Conicio is one I learned at the gates since Dragons are hard to subdue. Sometimes I need to throw a sleeping potion into their mouth, and the only way to get a potion into a raging Dragon's mouth is conicio." Phoenix explained. "All these spells and curses are very strong magic, but not too hard to learn. I am going to slow time down in our section so I can get these shown to you and started on at least one."

Phoenix waved her hand and the other groups seemed to slow down immensely.

"It's another gates trick Charlie taught me this summer. Also used against a raging dragon, you slow it down. All spells used against Dragons are easy to learn if you are using against a person."

"Why is that?" Adrian asked.

"Why what?" Phoenix asked.

"Why is it harder to spell a dragon than other creatures?"

"Because you need to change your magic to work against the Dragon's resistance." Phoenix replied. They all nodded and were able to get conicio down pat and started Flipendo before they saw slow forms begin to pack their things.

"You are all dismissed." Phoenix called. "Good job today!"

"What's with you and Hermione?" Harry asked. "She said you were being a git and had no clue how teach."

"She doesn't like the way I teach so I let her make her own group. We will have a duel later in the year to see who truly knows best."

"What doesn't she like?" Harry asked.

"The running, even though it sharpens your reflexes and minds." Phoenix replied.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Ask Draco about the rest, I am too tired to explain again." Phoenix sighed.

"Ok." Harry said and got the answer from Draco as they walked out.

---

April 20th came quickly for Harry and Neville. Harry needed a wand that didn't respond to Voldemort's the way it did and Neville needed a wand that fit him, that was his, not his dad's.

Phoenix entered the Three Broomsticks with a smile and saw Brendan straight away.

"Been a time hasn't it Fay?" Phoenix asked as they all sat down.

"You must be Harry, and you must be Neville." Brendan said pointing to each boy in turn.

"Brendan Fay?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir Mr. Potter, can you three come with me?" He asked. "I will be apparating you all to my cottage for a time so I can find your materials. I needed only wood for Miss Black's, as I already knew her cores from her first wand, a perfect match, made it myself."

"I'll go first if it helps." Phoenix said.

"I can take two at a time." Brendan said.

"Neville can go with Phoenix." Harry said.

"Ok, we are out of sight, I'll bring you back here and no one will ever know. I'll send your wands to Phoenix, do you both have holsters."

"I have some." Harry said. Neville shook his head no.

"My Gran never thought I needed them." He said.

"I see, Augusta always was very stern and degrading. Shook up my confidence as a wand-maker a few times. Your parents were nice though." He said.

"She's stubborn." Neville said.

"Tell Brendan the good news." Phoenix chirped.

"Let's get to the cottage first." Brendan said. Phoenix nodded and sent out a fire search to make sure no one was near by. She got to a radius of a mile and felt no body.

"We're good." She said. Brendan nodded and left with Phoenix and Neville before quickly coming back for Harry.

"The garden is still as beautiful as I remember it." Phoenix smiled.

"20 galleons for the wands, use it to keep this place like the last." She said when Harry and Neville weren't listening. Brendan nodded and took the galleons reluctantly, he really did hate taking money from Phoenix, but the last time he had refused, she had pestered him until he took it.

"Thank you." Her replied.

"How do you know if what you found is right?" Harry asked.

"You will just know." Brendan replied. "Tell me about your year."

Phoenix smiled and sighed as she began to talk.

"What is this?" Neville asked.

"Ebony wood, Mr. Longbottom, Katalox. Katalox is primarily a wood of balance, it helps achieve self-knowledge, or the ability to see one's own life as others might, and to decide which aspects may be out of balance or in need of correction. It allows one to feel "at home" in their own skin, complete by acknowledgement of the whole self and seeing the whole of reality, not just the parts people often wish to see. Useful both for those who dwell too much in the light, having a difficulty coping with death, sorrow, or mysterious subject-matter, or those who constantly dwell in darkness, refusing to let the light in. Balance is the key. This wood brings about acceptance on many levels." Brendan explained.

"This wood is a wonderful tool for change. Those who have a difficult time coping with change will find that they are able to accept and learn from change better. Those who have a difficult time bringing about change in their life will find it easier to do so. It is a good wood for earthpounders." Brendan finished.

Neville just stared in awe.

"It sounds perfect for you Nev." Phoenix smiled and noted it down.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"This Alder wood. This is a simple wood, but powerful. Alder signifies courage, and self-reliance." Brendan said.

"Cores are inside right?" Phoenix asked as she wrote down Harry's wood. She took a twig off each tree and handed the twigs to their companions.

"Till you get you wands." She said.

"Now, I just want you look at these jars until one pulls to you." Brendan said. "These are cores and some are not pretty to look at."

It took the teens an hour to find cores and Brendan smiled.

"Manticore hair for Neville and a Griffin claw for Harry." He smiled.

"A manticore hair makes an excellent companion to woods that draw of the element of earth, as the manticore dwells in the depths of dark forests.

"A griffins claw is a wise choice for one who wishes to cast powerful defensive spells, charms or hexes."

"We've been here for two hurs, you want to join us for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Phoenix asked Brendan."

"Love to, that ok with you two?"

"Course, thank you again." Harry said.

"It's a job I love and you will need them in the war to come." Brendan said. "I will make these top priority and get them to you in about five days."

"That's amazing time, mine took a week." Phoenix said.

"Yours were very unique." Brendan smiled.

"I've heard that before." Phoenix said as Brendan apparated Harry and Neville back to Hogwarts and came back for her.

Lunch was peaceful and Harry learned the Brendan was quite a Quidditch fan and Phoenix talked with Neville about movements for his element.

**A/N: **I will not have Umbridge find out about the DA, but she will catch Harry and Phoenix in her office when they are fire-calling Sirius. Can I have people tell me how I should continue with Hermione? I have a couple ideas. A. Phoenix and Hermione become like Harry and Ron, B. Hermione refuses Phoenix's friendship because of mistrust, or C. The girls patch up and the dueling idea becomes friendly competition. All three ideas can be tweaked. I'd love the reader's input in this.


	28. I’m sorry

It was April 24th and the DA meeting before the Dragon Relation students left. Phoenix was really pleased with all their hard work and how easy they all gained their endurance back.

"Today you all did really well, no meeting next week because of the Dragon Relations trip to the Gates. Harry will get back to you on May 8th though as we will get back early that day." Phoenix said. "Keep up your running as it is really improving your stamina and agility."

Those members not leaving the next week looked jealous of those going, but still wished them 'good luck's and 'Have fun's.

Hermione approached Phoenix when it was over.

"Hey." The brunette said.

"Hello." Phoenix replied coolly, though wanting Hermione's friendship.

"Can I apologize?" Hermione asked. "I blew up, I still want to see which is truly more affective, but I hate how it is in the common room."

"Look Hermione, I care about you like my friend, but I can see the distrust in your eyes. You act like it's nothing, but its still there." Phoenix replied.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, actually, I have never done anything to make anyone distrust me. I have actually on many occasions helped you out with the Slytherins. You don't realize just how bad they can really be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm, saying none of you understand my position." Phoenix said.

"What position?" Hermione yelled.

"Leave her alone Mione." Harry said.

"Maybe Ron is right." Hermione said. Harry had to hold Phoenix back at the comment.

"No Hermione, he isn't right, you know Phoenix better than that." Harry said.

"No Harry, I don't have to prove myself to _her_." Phoenix spat and walked out of the room of requirements.

"She's gone through more than you realize Mione, but she's right, I see it too." Harry said and followed Phoenix.

---

A week later, Neville was sitting with Phoenix, Harry and Hailey, practicing with his wand. He had yet to tell him Gran. Dragon Relations students were all huddled in the Entrance Hall waiting to leave.

"Ok, five to a carriage!" Mike called through the hall. The students all got into their groups of five and scurried out to the carriages with excitement. Phoenix looked happier than normal as Hailey, Neville, Harry, Mike and her got into the front carriage. They reached the Hogwarts express and lined up.

"Ok then! We will give you a color and then you will get on the train." Phoenix called to the group. "The train is taking us to a station in Romania where we will floo to the visitor's gate at the Dragon Gates."

"Ok, line up by twos!" Mike called. Phoenix stood on the left side of the line and handed out the tunics to each student as they boarded.

"You going to change before we get there?" Mike asked her.

"Course, guess what." Phoenix smiled.

"What?"

"Anton is giving me an idea of where I'll be going on my gate visits." She smiled.

"You too?"

"I'm real excited." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm going this summer." Mike smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." Phoenix smiled.

"Trust me, I will." Mike said. "So, how were OWLs?"

"Really easy actually." Phoenix said getting on the train.

"What do you think you got?"

"No clue, I'm hoping Os, I took around ten, so, I can hope I at least pass." Phoenix sighed.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Phoenix asked opening a full compartment.

"It's a bit packed." Harry replied.

"Nonsense, watch this." Phoenix smiled and removed the wall between the packed compartment and the empty one to the left. Seats lined all the open wall space.

"Wow." Blaise said.

"Thank you." Phoenix smiled.

"I taught her that." Adrian smiled.

"That you did." Draco said. The trip to Romania took the entire day and the group got to Dragon Gates around three in the afternoon.

When the students walked into the gates, Charlie, Gale and Anton stood at the front of a group of Trainees and Handlers. Phoenix and Mike walked to the front and stood by their Mentors.

"Welcome to Dragon Gates Romania!" Anton called with a smile. "You all understand why you get this opportunity, correct?"

Most of the group nodded, but some were clueless.

"Mike?" Anton asked. Mike had gone slightly pale; this group was much larger than the normal.

"May I?" Phoenix asked.

"Please." Mike said.

"It seems we gave Mike he stage fright back." Phoenix chuckled. "The reason we had this class and why we have this trip is to show you what we are all about. As time goes on, we have fewer new people coming in as Handlers and Trainees. Who we do get are Handlers for the lower sectors. Most of you got perfect scores, which helps us. After a few happening last summer, a few of our Handlers transferred and we need the help desperately. Sectors one and two and the worst. The Handlers are our best, but they are far too few. This is to help those who may never think of being a Handler and give them the idea to pursue if they want it. This trip is to help you make that decision, it is what truly makes the idea or breaks it, so let's learn our groups."

Anton smiled warmly and listed off names and the Trainee and Handler the group would be in.

"Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, and Hailey Roberts, you four are with Michael St. Heightz and Gale Matthews."

"You are lucky." Phoenix muttered to him.

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, you three are with Phoenix Black-Lestrange and Charlie Weasley."

"God damn-it." Phoenix muttered shoving her thumbs in her pockets.

"Please fine your team and report to the Trainee. The groups will room with the Trainees, as they are closer to their ages. Trainees, your rooms have grown to accommodate the groups. Dismissed."

"Hiya Neville, hey Harry, where are you love?" Phoenix asked the black haired boy.

"With Kip Sterns." Harry replied. Phoenix cringed.

"Good luck, he doesn't leave me alone, fancies himself a charmer." Phoenix warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Harry said. "At least I'm only about two doors down."

"Yeah, thank god, and Blaise, Greg and Vince are next to Mike." Phoenix said.

"This will be a good week." Harry said.

"For you maybe, who else is in your group?"

"Seamus and Dean." Harry replied.

"Can we switch?" Phoenix asked.

"I would if I could." Harry told her.

"Thanks." Phoenix sighed and Ron and Hermione caught up.

"Follow me, two of you were here this summer, but this will not be like this summer. I will tell you the rules when we get to the room." Phoenix said. They reached the room in record time and Gale had to give Phoenix a bunch of keys to get in.

"What about my personal room?" Phoenix asked.

"Jasper's claw." Gale said and left Phoenix to figure it out. When the group walked in, the coffeepot in the corner began to brew a strong coffee and Phoenix found a note under some black-red scales and a smaller claw than the one she had.

Phoenix-

_These are from Jasper; he's full-grown and hasn't had a rider yet. Won't let anyone near him. He took his mother's old cave and there are two saddles inside, figure out which he likes better and bring the other back to tack. You door opens with Jasper's claw now, as it is smaller than Dani's baby claw. Good luck._

_-Gale_

"Ok, here are your keys to the master room." Phoenix said and handed each to the right person. Your own keys will also work on only your individual room. Neville, you are rooming with Ron, your door is right by the bathroom, the door is on the right wall. Hermione, your door is on the back wall, you are rooming alone. My room is on the left wall. I have a silent alarm, and the key is a claw, which there are no replicas of. Don't try and break in."

"Why do you have your own room?" Ron asked.

"Because I have dangerous equipment that I don't trust you all with. None of you are trained and I'd rather not get fired because you tried to handle my equipment and died."

"What are the rules?" Hermione asked.

"Phoenix!" A high-pitched voice squealed. A tall blond boy ran in and hugged Phoenix.

"Sorry Phoenix, I tried to keep him inside, but you know Justin, he's like a dog."

"Do you want to room your students with me?" Phoenix asked as she pushed Justin off her with a smile.

"I can't do that." Mike said, but Phoenix knew he'd like that. Mike looked at Phoenix and saw her pleading eyes.

"If Anton says it's ok." Mike agreed.

"Why would the Slytherins need to?" Ron snapped.

"Michael is married Ron, it's not appropriate." Hermione said.

"You just want your boyfriend here."

"Enough!" Phoenix yelled as Anton walked in.

"Do they always fight like that?" Anton asked.

"That was the beginning." Phoenix replied.

"Right, well, I was coming to talk to Gale, but then heard this start. I love your idea Phoenix; they can most certainly stay with you. It is a bit inappropriate to put them with Gale or Mike." Anton smiled.

"I'll let them know." Mike said.

"You here all week?" Justin asked.

"All week, now go to your husband." Phoenix said and smiled at the Slytherins as they came in..

"Ok, Hermione now has two room mates, if that's ok."

"Fine by me." Hermione smiled.

"As for Draco and Adrian, you can share Draco's old room." Phoenix said.

"Sounds good, do I need a key?" Draco asked.

"Oh right, al you new guys, hand me your keys." Phoenix called and waited to have four keys in her hand. She waved her hand over them and handed them back. "These now work for my main door and you individual doors only, no other main doors of individual doors. No guys in girl's rooms or girl's in guy's rooms after nine and doors stay open. I don't need to get fired because you all got caught."

"You sound like my mother." Ron complained.

"I am worse than Molly can ever be. I've fought with that woman and won by far. These are my rooms and you will respect my rule or leave."

"Why are the Slytherins here anyway?" Ron complained.

"They can't stay with Mike because he's married and Gale is a Handler, not to mention housing Sirius Black and my mother." Phoenix replied calmly. "And I offered my rooms. You are the only one who really gives a shit."

Ron scowled and walked into his and Neville's room. Phoenix rolled her eyes and turned to the Slytherins.

"Same rules as last summer Dray, I'll leave you to explain to Adrian, and Hermione could you tell Pansy and Hailey the rules?"

"Sure thing, think we can talk later?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, just knock on my door." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Hermione said. Phoenix nodded and retreated to her room to shower and change into a uniform. It was only a few minutes after Phoenix got out of the shower that a loud 'knock' resounded on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hermione." The person replied.

"The door's unlocked." Phoenix called and sat down on her bed.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Hey, what's up?" Phoenix asked.

"I miss talking with you." Hermione admitted.

"Been close to a month now." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize, three years of hate is hard to break." Hermione sighed.

"Hey, you rhymed." Phoenix piped up. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I understand, I am not going to be friends with you Gryffindors just because I am dating Harry or because I'm friends with you."

"Why did you trust me when you saw I didn't trust you?"

"Because I knew even if you didn't trust me, you trusted me enough to protect my secrets. Plus, there is a lot I haven't told you and probably never will tell you. Harry wouldn't know if my magic hadn't called him into my memories as I slept."

"Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"I was never mad." Phoenix repeated. "Just know that a lot has happened to me. There are things about Hailey's father that I never want her to know; the truth would break her heart. She doesn't need to know and she isn't going to ever need to."

"Did Hailey's father hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"Just know was certain pain was the only control I had over my life in that house." Phoenix said.

"When you were in the Hospital wing, I saw thin white scars on your wrists and one long one up to your elbow. Did you make those?"

"Yes, I cut. It was the only thing I could control, I attempted suicide once, but my fire stopped it before I could die. After third year I wanted the scars gone, so they healed." Phoenix explained.

"I'll try and help with Ron as best I can." Hermione said.

"Thanks, that will be appreciated, as is having my friend back." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry I never trusted you." Hermione said.

Phoenix just looked at the floor and closed her eyes, not answering the brunette. Phoenix sat that way for a few minutes.

"If only you weren't the only one."


	29. Nothing lasts forever

The week at Dragon Gates was over. For some, it was for the better, for other, it was a very reluctant goodbye. There was no doubt for many of the seventh years, that they were going to be coming here when they graduated, even if they had to take a course at the local school to get the grades they needed. Phoenix had said her goodbyes and promised to be back in a month. It was only the night they had gotten back and Harry had another vision.

Harry and Phoenix had been sitting out by A lake in his dream, neither speaking, both watching as light played off the surface of the water. But something wasn't right. Things were fading away. Whatever was going on, it was strong. He quickly got to his feet as the dream Phoenix vanished next to him. The dark void only lasted for a matter of seconds before a dark room came into vision. He had seen this room before. It was a room filled with strange little clear orbs.

Harry had barely taken in his surroundings when a weak-sounding voice called out for help. He tried to move, as he recognized the voice, but found himself immobile. Just then, a chill went down his spine. His eyes slid to the right, where a familiar figure was standing, looking amused.

"Hello, Harry." Purred Voldemort, walking over. "How nice of you to join me once again. Oh yes, I'm quite aware of the fact that you've been seeing my plans. I've been actively trying to send them to you for awhile now. Have you enjoyed my work, Harry? Ah, don't struggle like that - I assure you, you can't speak. I am in full control right now."

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, who felt himself lifting off of the ground. The Dark Lord spun Harry to the left. "You may be wondering why I've chosen tonight to speak to you. Well, it's very simple. Look very carefully at the corner of the room. Do you see someone?"

Harry could feel his heartbeat increase. In the darkness of the room, a curled-up figure could barely be made out. The man, for it was too large to be a woman, seemed to be shaking. There was blood splattered around him.

"You know him, do you not? The man that is your father figure. Foolish Dumbledore, always sending his minions out to do his dirty work. Never doing it himself. So unlike me. I take pride in all I do, Harry. But I'm sure you've already seen enough of it to know that. But to think that I've been able to do this, it's been a very fun night for me, Harry. Would you like a better look at him?" Voldemort asked, whispering the final words mere inches from Harry's right ear.

Unable to respond or do anything to fight it, Harry was floated across the room by Voldemort. Once they had gotten closer to the corner, Voldemort lowered Harry to the ground before turning his wand on the man hunched in the corner, who let out a pleading gasp not to hurt him anymore. Voldemort assured the man that, for the time being at least, the pain would not continue. Instead, the Dark Lord illuminated the corner.

Moments later, Harry found himself jerking awake, coughing up blood.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ron asked, lifting his head.

"He's dying." Harry coughed, wiping at his mouth with his hand.

"Another vision? Who is it this time, Harry? Who's been attacked?" Ron asked, obviously fearing for his family.

"Sirius." Harry groaned, getting out of bed as quickly as his tired, aching body would allow. "Voldemort has Sirius at the Ministry of Magic. He's killing him!"

---

Harry got the twins up and begged them for help. Harry needed a distraction the next day o he could call Sirius. They had promised to help and said he'd have at lease five minutes. Harry had not been disappointed and had gotten out before the vile woman knew a thing. Harry had run to the entrance Hall to find his friends waiting for him.

"We're coming with you." Phoenix said.

"No." Harry said.

"How are we getting to the ministry?" Draco asked.

"There is no we, only me." Harry replied.

"Harry, there will always be a we, never say only me. Look, you can't fight Voldemort…" Everyone but Harry and Phoenix cringed. "…you can't fight him alone, that is what me, and Neville, and Hailey are here for. We are here to fight with you. The DA will follow you and fight with you too, never say only me." Phoenix said.

"So, now _I_ ask, how are we getting to the ministry?" Hailey asked.

"We'll fly." Phoenix replied.

"Thestrals!" Neville exclaimed as he pointed to the trees.

"Those things you can only see if you've seen someone die?" Draco asked.

"That's right." Phoenix said.

Six Thestrals appeared and started butting the hands of Harry and Phoenix.

"These are adults, they can hold two right Phoenix?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied.

"Ok, Neville with Hailey, Draco with Hermione, Harry, you're with me." Phoenix said.

"One problem." Hermione said.

"We can help you up." Phoenix smiled. Phoenix helped Hermione up and then Draco. They took off once everyone was on a thestral and flew a little slower than expected. The Thestrals flew away from each other and Phoenix was able to talk to Harry.

"Hello, love." Phoenix smiled.

"Long flight?" Harry chuckled.

"Is that what you take me for?" Phoenix asked.

"No way Nix." Harry replied.

"I hope you know just how much I love you." Phoenix whispered over his shoulder

"Why?"

"You know me, not able to trust easily, have to be sure of everything." She replied.

"I understand." Harry replied.

"Ron doesn't, he has always hated me." Phoenix explained.

"I'm starting to see that." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get between your friendship."

"No, there was nothing you could do." Harry argued.

"No, not really." Phoenix sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I guess I was…"

"Nothing, Harry, Ron was the first to want to be friends, but his loyalty is fickle, Slytherins are loyal to those they trust and don't lie to their friends." Phoenix reminded him.

"I've learned that too." Harry said

"I've seen, you are an honorary Gryfflin, just like me and Hermione."

"You and Hermione seemed to patch things up." Harry mentioned.

"That we did, and she stepped up first."

"You too proud to do that?" Harry joked.

"Hardly. It was Hermione who made the mistake and it was Hermione that needed to fix it."

"I see." Harry smiled.

"I love your smile." Phoenix smiled as Harry steered their Thestral downward. They landed with a very soft bump and slid off.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked.

"Every word, now, we have a man to save." Phoenix said.

"Right." Harry sighed.

"Come on, I'm here, you won't lose him."

"I just can't bare going back to the Dursley's."

"I wouldn't let you go back."

"Would you have had a choice?" Harry asked.

"No."

"I know what you mean." Harry said. Phoenix just nodded and sighed,

"Hey! Phoenix! Harry! Come on, we can't wait forever!" Hailey yelled. Phoenix nodded and ran after Harry.

"Sorry, we were talking." Phoenix said.

"About what?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing of huge importance." Phoenix replied.

---

Some ten minutes the small group was standing just inside a fearfully empty Ministry building.

"Why is no one here?" Was the first thing Harry asked as they entered.

"Because it is Midnight." Phoenix replied softly.

"Right. Okay, follow me. It's a fairly short lift ride down to the Department of Mysteries. Not exactly sure where to go from there. Very strange down there." Said Harry, leading the group towards a large elevator, remembering every detail he could of his dream.

Once everyone was inside and Harry had pushed the right button, he turned to Phoenix. "Any idea what kind of odds we're at?"

"It was you vision, love, I'm only here to fight." Phoenix replied.

The elevator doors popped open, revealing an oddly shaped room with at least a dozen hallways branching off from it. As the group stepped out and into it, Draco asked, "Where do we go now?"

Harry shrugged and Phoenix lit a small white fire in her hand and let it go so it floated in front of her.

The group followed the hallway and were all relieved when the hallway came to an end. The room they entered seemed normal enough, though it had many doors lining its walls.

"Now where?" Asked Neville.

"Start checking doors." Phoenix said. "My mum told me about this room. The doors rearrange. Check a door and place an X on it once you've checked it."

"Sounds good." Harry muttered.

"Wands out." Draco said as the group approached the doors. "Better safe than sorry. Someone mark that door?"

"Something..." Neville said, his voice quiet. "Something is here, guys." The earthpounder turned and paced in front of the doors for a while. Finally, he stood in front of the fifth door from the left. "In here! There is something strange in here!"

Harry nodded and reached out and opened the door.

All wands were drawn and aimed inside. But there was nothing there. At least, nothing human. Slowly, the group made their way inside. There were orbs lined up on every shelf. Harry smiled and ran through the narrow hallways till he found where Sirius was in his dream.

"He's not here." Harry said.

"Harry, this has your name under it." Hailey called. Harry came and saw that there was indeed an orb with his name.

"Grab it and let's go." Phoenix hissed. "There are more people coming."

"Neville, sense anything not human?" Harry asked. Neville nodded and they followed him to a door. The group walked in with their wands raised and the door closed behind them.

"It's that..." Neville said, pointing at an odd-looking doorway-shaped object at the center of the room.

"Anyone know what that is?" Harry asked. Apparently, no one did. Harry thought for a brief moment that he could hear voices coming from it, but he shook his head and listened again. Nothing. He continued scanning the room, searching for potential hiding places or, with any luck, his godfather. Instead, he found Lucius Malfoy standing in the center. To Draco's relief, he didn't notice his own son.

"Neville, Harry, please leave Lucius to me."

"He's all yours." Harry promised.

"So our special guests have finally arrived." Lucius said making a movement with his hands as the kids moved into the room. When his hand was brought down the kids were grabbed from behind and Harry was left standing alone in the middle with Lucius. It all happened fast and no one really remembered what happened first. In a matter of a few minutes, the prophecy broke, Phoenix and Neville broke free and threw a spell at their attacker, the other three got themselves free and attacked, Lucius fell and Two people Phoenix didn't recognize, Bella, Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, and Remus appeared to help the kids. Bella joined Phoenix on Lucius.

"Get Harry and the others out of here!" Bella yelled at Phoenix.

"No, I have something I have to do and Harry won't forgive you for making him leave."

"Fine, but what do you need to do?"

"Lucius betrayed me and Draco, he can't live for that." Phoenix replied. Bella nodded in understanding and threw a spell at Lucius. The fighting roared around the room. After a while, it was only Lucius and Sirius in the middle. Lucius taunted him a bit and threw a spell at him and he was able to dodge it just barely.

Both Phoenix and Bella went to help him, but Lucius threw a spell Phoenix recognized to well, the killing curse.

Bella was only three feet away and threw herself at Sirius. Harry ran towards Sirius to save him as Bella, but Phoenix was more aware of her own mother.

"Mum!" She yelled. Bella ignored the cry and pushed Sirius away from the veil and she, not Sirius, was hit by Lucius's spell.

"Mum!" Phoenix yelled again. Phoenix watched as she fell, no fight, no life left in her body.

"No." She whispered. Phoenix hadn't cried in nine years, not when she was beaten, not when she was raped, and not last summer. But she cried then, her mum hit the ground and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mum." She whispered. "Why?"

She wanted to yell and scream, but she couldn't find her voice. Her muscles wouldn't let her move and her eyes wouldn't let her look away. Next thing she knew was Sirius was up again and fighting for revenge. Phoenix was right behind him, her tears turning to rage.

"Bastard!" She yelled and threw a ball of fire at Lucius, which the man easily dodged.

"Get the students out of here!" Sirius yelled at her. "Deal with Lucius another day."

Phoenix was torn, but did as Sirius told her and got Hailey, Neville, Draco and Hermione, but realized, Harry was gone. She saw the door at the top wide open and chased after Harry. She found him with Dumbledore in the main hall. Harry's eyes were blood red and talking to Dumbledore with a hiss. There was broken glass everywhere. Phoenix felt relieved when Harry fell to the floor. She ran to him and helped him up and supported the boy's small frame. When she looked up, she saw Voldemort dueling with Dumbledore. What Voldemort failed to notice however, were the aurors and Ministry workers walking into the Ministry to start work. The Minister nearly dropped his papers when he saw Voldemort.

"He really is back." He said.

"Really Minister, are you that stupid?" Phoenix yelled, making Harry chuckle. Sirius joined the children and smiled at them.

"We need to get you all back to Hogwarts." He said gently.

Phoenix allowed the man to shuffle her to a fireplace with the other students and back to Hogwarts.

---

In the last month of school, Phoenix avoided a lot of contact. The news of her mothers death had gotten out and she was fast getting fed up with the comments.

"Poor thing. She's an orphan now."

"Poor dear, no family left, except Sirius Black."

"Girl got what she deserved."

"World's better off."

"Where will she go now?"

"If only the bitch had taken her kind with her."

"Bitch deserved a more painful death."

"Guess the bitch's kind gave her pity."

"Bitch could have taken her daughter with her instead of leaving the freak with us."

"Don't listen to them." Harry would say.

"They don't know you." Hermione would add.

The Slytherins gave her the silent comfort she wanted and no one celebrated her birthday that year as was her wish, but Harry always was one to break the rules.

Harry had given Phoenix a promise ring with a diamond and a ruby side by side.

"_To show that I'll always love you._" He'd said making her smile again.

The final night found Phoenix sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate she'd gotten from the kitchens. She hadn't expected Harry to come down at midnight. She had a small blaze going and he saw how she was feeling. The fire reflected the look of pain in her eyes and her shoulders, slumped so she looked at her crossed legs didn't help.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Not since that night." She replied and took a sip from her mug. Harry just hugged her shoulders.

Phoenix hadn't cried after that first time. She had locked up her hurt and tears, she had to be strong.

Phoenix sighed heavily and closed her eyes before opening her mouth again.

"I'm not coming back next year." She said. To say Harry was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Why not?" He asked calmly as he could.

"It's not because of you, but I can't be here for another year. Owl me with your game schedule, Hogsmead visits, come to Dragon Gates for Christmas, if I'm in Romania, I'll get off work and come see you. but I won't come back to this school for a school year. I will get Mike to tutor me and take my NEWTs this summer and graduate a year early. I might even take a class or two at Cutthroats, but too much has happened here." She replied.

"What about the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"It's my job Harry, once I can, I'll hand it off, but that will be a bit before that happens." Phoenix replied.

"What did Gringotts want last weekend?" Harry asked.

"They said in my mother's will I was the sole owner of all her possessions and hadn't to wait until I was seventeen for them. I had to be at least fifteen, but unless I was younger than that, I get everything, all her vaults, books, and properties. I've sold most of them, only kept the Romanian one. All the money I got from them went to orphanages and foster programs to help kids like you and me." She said.

"Why wouldn't you be in Romania?" Harry asked.

"I might be traveling. It is one of the good things about going through the program; you visit four foreign Gates and stay there for two weeks to a month."

"Will you owl me everyday?" Harry asked.

"I have a better way." Phoenix replied and took a journal from next to her. It was red leather with a gold lion's head clasp. "I have a green one with a silver snake head."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I had them made special. I remember Hailey had AIM, did Dudley?" Phoenix asked.

"He did." Harry replied.

"These are the magical version of that, but very rare and they have to be special ordered. Whatever you write in yours appears in mine, there are unlimited pages and the book stays this size. You can have year's worth of conversations in this one book. There will always be at least five pages unless you get to the end." Phoenix said.

"How do you go straight to the back?"

"Tell the journal where you wish to go." Phoenix replied.

"This is wonderful." Harry said. "Thank you."

Phoenix just nodded and lay down on his lap. Harry sighed and stroked her hair as she cried gently.

---

Harry said a finale goodbye as his girlfriend of two years left for Romania. He didn't know when he would see her again, and hoped it was soon. Harry held his journal from Phoenix tightly as she did. She looked sullen as she left the platform, for more reason than not returning after the summer holiday as all the other students would. So, for a time, things would be rocky…but nothing lasts forever.


End file.
